Living with a werewolf
by Batakiii
Summary: Hermione and Bill get to know each other more and more, will she be able to live with the wolf or is he going to scare her away?
1. Meeting Bill again

_Hello everyone. _  
_I recently decided that this story does have some nice parts in it, but it was my very first Fanfic so it wasn't written that well. So I am going to rewrite some parts and hope to make the story better with that. This is the first rewritten chapter and the others will follow hopefully soon. _  
_Thank you for everyone who read it, liked it, and reviewed it. I am so thankful for that!_  
_xx_

_Bataki_

_  
"If that's not our filthy little Mudblood!" Hermione locked her jaw. _Don't yell at him. Don't hex him._ Was repeated the girl like a mantra in her head. _Don't make a scene. Don't let him know that this still hurt you_. After the war this word was used less and less by the wizard community but there were still some who did spat at it her. She knew the Malfoys would always think that they're better than the rest of wizard community. Muggleborn or not.

"Malfoy!" The Ex-Gryffindor suppressed a groan as she turned to his table with a smile, why did she always have to be nice to customers? It would be so much easier to just slap him and kick him out or hex him. But was it worth losing her job because of some arrogant bastard like Draco Malfoy?  
"What can I serve you today?" Hermione asked, the smile like frozen, stuck on her face. With one of her hands she ran down her apron, which was bound around her hips, to straighten it. That's what she told herself at least. Maybe she made that movement to unclench her fist_. Don't yell at him. Don't hex him. Don't punch him._

"Oh, I don't think I want to be served by someone like you. Bookworm!" Bookworm. Usually she wouldn't mind that word. Is was a lot nicer then Mudblood, but it still sounded like an insult coming from Malfoy. Harry and Ron used to call the brunet bookworm but they used it playfully, more like a nickname then an actual insult. "I mean, I don't want to eat food you touched anyways. Don't know how quick the filth would rub off. No intention of eating that" He said after annoying her for not less than 20 minutes. Hermione had started wondering if he had nothing else to do in his life than annoy and hurt people.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself down. _Don't yell at him. Don't make a scene._ "I am deeply sorry, but the table you are currently sitting at, is assigned to me, so you have to get served by me or you don't get served at all and can leave now". She said, trying desperately to sound friendly through her clench teeth, still she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. She had not known that Malfoy would still get to her that badly. _Don't punch him. Don't show him that he gets to you. _

Suddenly she felt a hand slipping into hers. Looking up, she saw Bill Weasley standing next to her and giving her a soft, comforting smile. Hermione wondered for a moment why he had taken her hand. Noticing that she wouldn't mind holding hands with Bill, not even in public. But he removed his hand and Hermione felt odd. Her hand had fitted perfectly in his and Bills hand had been so warm and rough. Only then did the Granger girl notice that Bill had taken the note with Malfoy's order out of her hand.

"Hermione, why don't you go and seat the couple which just entered?" Bill nodded to the door where a rather young couple had just entered. Hermione followed his movement and nodded relieved. She wanted to kiss Bill in that moment, for saving her from that git Malfoy. She quickly left and let Bill to deal with Malfoy. Still she could hear him sneering through the whole restaurant.

"The whole Weasel-Clan working here eh? I guess I will have to look for another restaurant to get myself some dinner. I don't think this lack of quality is charming in any way, at least not charming enough to keep me here. This is rather gross to be honest". The blond men said, stood up, and spilled some of the wine he had already ordered across the table. "This taste like shit anyways, but what should I expect if they let you work here? Is this some kind of charity shop or what?"  
With these words Malfoy stood up and left the restaurant, but not without giving Hermione an amused look. _Don't go after him. Don't punch him. He is gone, so stay calm._

"I can't stand that- that git No git is way too nice! Bastard or prick. Twat. Tosser. Arse. All of these combined wouldn't even be bad enough for someone like him!" Hermione said and groaned. Dropping her face into her hands. How come he still got her like that? Was it the memories? Was it really that word he had called her which triggered those feelings? "I had the urge to just slap some sense into him as soon as I saw his blond, hideous hair! Like seriously how unmanly is that shade of blond?"  
Hermione continued to ramble or rather complain about Malfoy until Bill walked into the kitchen and she immediately shut it.  
"Oh right. Bill!" Hermione turned to her best friends' brother and smiled thanking. "Thank you so much for saving me from that…"She breathed in heavily, "customer" the brunet finished and Bills lips twitched into a smile before he just winked and left to bring some food to some other customers.  
How come a simple wink made her heart stutter? What was wrong with her lately?

Three hours after the Malfoy incident, how Hermione would call it from now on, the young adult was finally dismissed from work for the day.

After stopping quickly at her small flat in London to change from work clothes into something more casual, she hopped into the fire place to get to the Burrow.  
Hermione stepped out of the chimney at the Burrow and sighed happily. She loved being here. She loved the constant lingering smell of a home cooked meal even if Molly wasn't home at the moment. If there was a place Hermione would feel home it was the Burrow. Not her flat in London, not her childhood home. It was right here.  
The girl dropped onto the couch in front of the chimney and relaxed a moment. She pulled her shoes off and stretched her toes. Only when both of her feet hurt less did Hermione get up again and walked up the stairs.  
"Ron?" The witch had made her way up all the way and was knocking on her best friends' door. "Ronald, are you there?" She asked and opened the door to his room.  
"Hermione!" Ron was still in bed or again? Anyways, the important part that he apparently wasn't alone. The moment Hermione had entered Ron had pulled the blanket over someone next to him.  
"Oh by merlin. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt" She had covered her eyes with one of her hands and stepped backwards now, trying to find the door. Not that she had not seen Ron topless before. After all the two of them had tried a relationship. But catching him in bed with someone else was nothing she wanted to ever experience.  
"Shit. 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed loudly. "I completely forgot that we wanted to go out with Harry and Ginny. Ah shit!"  
Hermione unsure how to handle this situation. She somehow just wanted to laugh at all this, sighed. "Don't worry. I'll go and tell them that you're uhm- needed elsewhere I guess" The brunet quickly stepped out of the room and closed the door again.  
As soon as she was back downstairs she made a face. This was the weirdest situation she had been in. Surely she had caught Harry and Ginny heavily snogging once but that was a whole new level. Especially because she hadn't even known that Ron was seeing someone. Odd that he didn't told them about whoever he was seeing.  
The young witch shook her head to forget about the incident. Hermione had really been looking forward to the meeting with her other best friends. She hadn't seen the couple for a few weeks now and missed them dearly. Why she hadn't seen them for this long period of time? Well that was easy to explain. Harry and Ginny were just annoyingly in love. And being with the two of them on your own was just awkward. They would randomly start kissing or making disgustingly cute love declarations and in those moments Hermione resented being single. Still she missed the two of them enough to decide to stop by their apartment for a short visit and then head home to bed.

Hermione just stepped into the flames to floo herself to Harrys and pretty much Ginnys' as well when Bill arrived through the floo and knocked the witch out of the chimneys again.  
The brunet had never really thought about that being a possible thing to happen. How were the odds, that in the moment you want to floo yourself out, someone floos in and knocks you over? Sounded like a rare coincident to her.  
"Oh boy, sorry!" Bill said quickly and pulled Hermione up and against his chest so she wouldn't actually fall down.  
Hermione looked at him for a moment before she laughed softly. "You know if you continue to save me, I should consider calling you hero". She felt his chest shaking from his chuckles, and damn, she couldn't not notice his nice muscles. The hand which lingered on his chest started to wander along his muscles and Hermione blushed lightly.  
"Well Malfoys is Malfoy, what else did we expect and I honestly hope he was serious about his 'treat' to never coming back. And to be honest, I always like to save beautiful women" he added with a grin, looking down at her.  
He had called her beautiful. Did he really think of her as beautiful? Or was that just something he said to be considered macho? But would Bill do that? Hermione mostly knew him as an older brother of her friends and so she never really considered how it would be to date him. Wait date? Why would she consider dating him? Just because Bill had called her beautiful?

Suddenly she noticed that their eyes had been locked for quite a while and that he was still holding her in his arms, her hand resting on his chest. He was close, really close. And he was warm, that's probably why she was flushed, not because his hand was resting on the small of her back or of his intense glance.  
Hermione felt her cheeks burning as she stepped back from him.

Bill let her step away and remove his arms from around her. "Sorry, I know you had been on your way. But if you have some spare time I could cook us some dinner" He offered and was already on his way to the kitchen waiting for her to follow or to stay back and leave.

For a second Hermione considered leaving, but she was hungry and why had she wanted to leave again anyways? To go home sleeping? Well she could definitely enjoy some moments with Bill then. Hermione followed Bill into the kitchen. "So you can actually cook?" Hermione asked with a soft smile of her lips, watching Bill looking through the cupboards to find something eatable.  
"Yeah, of course I can cook, who do you think taught Mom?" He asked jokingly and winked at her.  
She raised an eyebrow and laughed softly. "If you're half as good as Molly I am going to have to ask you to marry me you know" She joked but turned slightly red. Had she really just said that?  
"I hope you'll have a nice, shiny ring otherwise I am not going to consider saying yes" Bill laughed and got some eggs from the fridge.  
"Hm I will have to get a really nice and fancy one for someone like you" Hermione joked further one.  
"Good, then I probably say yes. Mom would be happy"  
"She would?"  
"Yeah. She adores you and she would love for me to finally settle down with someone nice. Someone who'd stay with me you know?"  
Hermione nodded. She knew that Fleur had someone broke things off with him. But she didn't know any details and asking seemed too rude and Hermione didn't want to remind him of something sad now.  
"Do you want to help me to cook?" Bill then asked, pulling out some toast and cinnamon. Hermione blushed and didn't answered his question. Bill turned to her and smirked. "I take that as a 'no'?" He asked further and she blushed even deeper red. "Yeah I guess you can take that as a no, I am an awful cook. I would just ruin it". She admitted.  
"Never toughed I lived long enough to hear you admit that you actually suck at something" he teased the younger girl and looked back to the food he was preparing.  
"I'm rather bad at many things" Hermione said, she had stood up and was standing next to him by now, watching him cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Why don't you sit down and relax a bit before we have dinner? I saw you had a pretty stressful day" He offered, took her hand in his, spinning her around like they were dancing, only so he could place her on a chair nearby. During this motion Hermione couldn't stop herself but laughed lightly.  
"You're sweet, thank you Bill, but I can really help you cook. Or well try" The older men laughed softly and shook his head.  
"Nah, I don't want you to ruin it, and French toast isn't really something you could help me with anyway" Hermione laughed softly, shaking her head while doing so. Her curls were flying around her head, before she decided to lay it into her hands and close her eyes.  
It had been indeed a rather stressful day.


	2. French Toast

The second updated Chapter. Hope you enjoy it!  
xx

Batakiii

Bill looked over his shoulder when Hermione's laugh had stopped for a longer while and she hadn't said another thing. For a moment did the Weasley men wonder if the younger girl fell asleep. She had looked incredible tired after all and the run in with Malfoy probably hadn't made it better. Bill was still getting angry when he remembered her face after Malfoy had called her that despicable name. He didn't even knew people still used it. It might have been naive to think no one would continue using that awful word and with knowing people like the Malfoys it wasn't really surprising. Still he had hoped that Hermione never had to suffer under that name again.  
The older men stepped closer to the younger witch, abandoning the French toast for a moment. Bill rested his hands on her shoulders and slowly started to massage them softly. For a second he wondered if it had been a bad idea because the brunet seem to tense a little under his touch but as soon as Hermione tilted her head forward to give him more access to her neck and shoulders he knew that she enjoyed it and was still awake after all. After a few more minutes Hermione's shoulder released some tension and her lips escaped a rather erotic moan.  
Erotic moan? The older one, wanted to slap himself instantly for thinking that way about her. Hermione was younger then he was. A lot younger then he was! And hell she was Hermione Granger! Furthermore she was his baby brothers' ex-girlfriend and best friend. Even if Bill really couldn't understand why Ron hadn't try harder to make things work between them. Well Ron wasn't the smartest lightbulb after all.  
'Miones hair was softer then it was during her time in school. She had found some enchantments to make it less frizzy but rather softly curled. It was falling down her shoulder in soft dark brown curls. Her bright eyes, which seem to have a different shade of brown every time he looked at her were gorgeous. Sometime he wondered if they were even brown or more of a golden color. And he adored the way her cheeks turning red when she was embarrassed or angry, Hermione was as close to perfect as possible and not just her appearance. Yes she was beautiful in a whole different way then Fleur was, but not less beautiful at all. He even appreciated Hermione's beauty more because she was real. With flaws, imperfect, perfect.  
Why in Merlin's name was he even comparing her to Fleur? Fleur was ex-wife after all and Hermione was- well Hermione.

Another moan escaped her lips and interrupted Bills thoughts. A shiver run down his spine, she had no idea how sexy she sounded to him. While the brunet loosen up under his touch the exact opposite was happening to him. He stiffened up, trying to abandon the inappropriate thoughts about his little brother's friend.

"Can I ask you something?" He heard himself ask after some more time and not less than two more moans from her. He started wondering if she did it on purpose. If she knew what she was doing to him with those sounds.  
Hermione nodded softly. "Hm sure"  
"How come, that the brightest witch of our generation or well properly the smartest girl who ever attended Hogwarts, ended up working in a restaurant, as waitress? Isn't it wasting your talent?"  
She signed and got a bit tenser, so he concentrated on massaging the spot which had just got tense again. Bill could almost hear her searching for an answer to his question.  
"I uhm- I like it" She said and he almost laughed.  
"That sounded almost a tiny bit convincing. Now honestly. Why?"  
"I, well I didn't know what else to do" She admitted and he knew she was uncomfortable talking about it. She didn't turn to look at him, but he just knew that she was biting her lower lip. She always did that and it drove him nuts, if she only knew how adorable she looked doing so. "I always wanted to do something with my life that counts, something that means something, what makes the world a better place but right now I just feel stuck. I wanted to explore the world, travel around do whatever and then come back to help people, but I am not even twenty and I feel like my life is already ending".  
"Wow! Stop there love" Love? LOVE? Seriously? He, again, wanted to just slap himself. Why couldn't he be smooth around her? He was always so smooth around girls, why not around Hermione? "Don't you think saving the world from one of the most evil wizards is something that counts? And if Ron didn't inform me wrong, Minerva offered you a teaching job at Hogwarts didn't she?" He turned away from her and took his hands from her shoulders, to take the French toast out of the pan, placing it on two plates and placing one in front of her.  
"Yeah she did, but I lived half my life in Hogwarts and it does feel like home somehow, but I am not ready to go back yet. Maybe in ten years I will be ready but not now, not after all that happened. I need distance for a while" She chewed on her lower lip, thinking about the events that happened at Hogwarts, thinking about all the people dying. About Families being ripped apart. About Remus and Tonks. About Fred. She swallowed hard and quickly tried to chance the topic.  
"But hold on, mister curse-breaker, why are you working in a restaurant? Shouldn't you be in Egypt breaking some curses?"  
Bill sat down on the chair next to her and scratched his neck uncomfortable. He grabbed a fork, to have something to concentrate on before speaking.  
"Well, you know after the Greyback incident" he said, shifting his feet uncomfortable and scratching one of the scars on his hand, "they fired me. They said it was too risky to have someone like me working with them. But obviously I have to earn money somehow and that was an easy way for now."  
"Oh, I am sorry, I had no idea" She really hadn't, sure she had wondered for a while why he would work in a restaurant when he had a more than just amazing job he could do, but she never really got the chance to ask him about it. Most of the time she was at the Burrow, was for some dinners Molly Invited her over to, but since Molly and Arthur were on vacation she was mostly there to visit Ron. Who was still living home.  
He snorted "Yeah like it's not bad enough that Fleur couldn't stand me anymore, they had to take that from me too" He knew himself how frustrating he sounded and he had never let anyone know before how much it bothered him, until now.  
"You love Egypt don't you?" He heard her almost whisper, like she was unsure if she could ask him.  
"Yeah I do a lot, being down in a pyramid all night, figuring out runes and riddles, being kind of in danger does make me feel rebellious" Bill smirked before continuing, "and then when you step out of the pyramid, out of the darkness into the bright sun, feeling the sand between your toes and the heat, I miss the heat and of course the stories Egypt has to tell. Does that make any sense at all?" He asked and laughed loudly. A smile had brighten up his entire face while Bill had been talking about Egypt. "You know Hermione, you should come with me someday, I'll show you my Egypt and I am positively sure you will love it just as much as I do" Did he seriously just offered her a vacation together? Just the two of them? What the hell was wrong with him lately?

She laughed softly and the Weasley boy couldn't help but to admit that her laugh was rather cute, the way her smile lit up her eyes and her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink once again.  
"Looks like I do get to travel around after all" The brunet said and he noticed how her hair shimmered in the dim light of the kitchen as she ran her hand through one of her curls. "Egypt with you, I could maybe visit Charlie in Romania and who knows where Harry and Ron end up when they Auror education is over. Wait you are not trying to seduce me into a career as curse breaker are you?" Hermione had tilted her head with a laugh on her lips.  
"Seduce you?" Bill echoed and his mouth went dry. He should have not stopped listening after those words left her mouth. What did she think he wanted to seduce her into? Surely not what he was thinking otherwise she would not be this nonchalant or would she?  
"Into working as a curse breaker" Hermione added again and Bill laughed almost relived. Or on the other hand, was he rather disappointed. He would have loved to seduce Hermione. God he really had to stop thinking this way. _She is too young for you!_  
Hermione suddenly tilted her head. "Talking about seduction. Do you know who Ron's new girlfriend is?" She asked curiously. "The one he keeps hidden in his well bed?"  
Bill needed a moment to react to her question, firstly she was still talking about seduction and that was getting to him and secondly was he rather distracted by her neck. By her so soft looking skin, so untouched. He suppressed a growl, how Bill hated his wolf instincts.  
"Wait he has someone in his bedroom? Like right now?" Bill asked shocked. How could he just replace Hermione? How could he ditch her for anyone, who was that wonderful that he would just replace her? He had never thought of any as his brothers as particular stupid but right now he was sure that Ron was just dumb. Completely and utterly dumb.  
"Yeah well, I wanted to pick him up, we were supposed to meet Harry and Ginny tonight but he was rather busy with someone and I just wondered if you knew-Oh no! Oh my- I- I got to go! I completely forgot about Harry and Ginny. Shit. I left them waiting already"

Hermione jumped up from her chair, mumbling some more "Shi, shit, shits" bumping into the table, cursing once more, and stumble backwards. "They are properly wondering why we didn't show up already" She mumbled before hurrying over to the chimney. After all she would also have to explain Ron's absent. How could she just forget about Ginny and Harry? How come that Bill was so fascinating that she forgot all about her plans for tonight. "Thank you for dinner anyways. And uhm and for talking of course" The young witch kind of regretted that she had to leave. She wouldn't have minded to spend the entire evening with Bill, just sitting in the small kitchen and talking. She never really talked to anyone about her career plans, because to be honest you couldn't really call them plans anyways they were rather ideas, and the ex-Gryffindor still wondered why it had been so easy to talk to Bill about these ideas. Maybe because he experienced something equal to what she was living through right now. Maybe because it was just easy between them. Hermione doubted that there was any topic which could be odd or weird between them. "Sorry but I really got to go" She flashed him an apologetic, almost shy smile, but in his eyes the smile was beyond gorgeous, breathtaking even, ah damn he really need to stop thinking about her that way. _She is too young for you!_  
The moment she disappeared in the green flames, Bill turned his back to the living room and turned into the kitchen once more, looking at Hermiones untouched French toast and tried to get rid of the odd feelings deep inside his stomach.


	3. Drinking with Ginny

Another update or rewrite.  
Hope you like this version better. I do. Alot.  
xx

batakiii

_  
"I know- I know, I am late, or well more than just late, I've missed it and I am so sorry guys!" Hermione climbed out of the chimney at Harrys and found Ginny sitting on the couch.  
The apartment didn't actually belong to Ginny and Harry, it was actually just Harrys. At least that's what the renting paper said, not that anyone really cared about that. When someone went looking for Ginny they would always start at Harrys because Ginny spent pretty much every day and most of her nights at Harrys anyways, so it was as much of her flat as it was the Potters. After the war, the two of them were happier than they had ever been before, and even now, two years later, they loved each other like they had on their first day. It was disgustingly sweet.

Hermione ran a hand through her messy curls and walked over to her Friend, an apologetic smile on her lips. "Don't worry 'Mione" Ginny exclaimed, happy to see her best friend after all. The small ginger jumped up and wrapped her arms closely around the older girl. "What kept you so busy?" She asked and pulled Hermione with her onto the couch.  
"Oh well to be honest your brother"  
"You're not like- dating him again are you?"  
"Again? When did I ever dated him?"  
Ginny stared at her friend like she had just gone complete nuts. "I know he wasn't the best boyfriend or whatever, and he is a prick anyways but you can't just pretend like your relationship with Ron never-"  
"Oh! No I wasn't with that brother".  
"Hermione" Ginny said strictly, almost sounding like Molly when Hermione was honest. "I have six-"She hesitated and swallowed heavy, "five brothers. You can't just say you spent time with my brother. Like which one?"  
"Bill, but well that's not the whole reason, it started with work being even more awful than usual because, you'll never guess who, showed up and almost made me murder him"  
"Guess who like you know who?"  
"Nah but close"  
"Umbridge?"  
"I would have definitely not stepped back and would have murdered her"  
"You said I won't be able to guess who anyways, so just tell me 'Mione!"  
"Right. Well no one else then Draco Malfoy"  
"That git!"  
"Right! So he made a scene and then when I came home I was already late so I hurried to pick up Ron because let's face it, he'd never remember without me picking him up"  
"That is indeed true, it is a shame though because really I am his Sister and Harry is his best mate he should be remembering us!"  
"Right he should. By the way, where is Harry?"  
"Oh he had to leave, says he is really sorry though. Some Auror training emergency. Don't really know what that's about".  
"That's alright"  
"But okay, why isn't Ron with you?"  
"Right. So I walked upstairs to get him and just walked into his room and he-"  
"Was wanking. Irghs!"  
"What? No!"  
"Good. That would have been disturbing to see"  
"How do you know?"  
"You don't want to know why I know that. Just trust me. It's something you don't want to see! Especially when it's your brother, like I could handle Harry. Give him even a hand, or more than that but Ron is my brother!"  
"You know Harry is like a brother to me, so can we not talk about you guys like that!"  
"Fine. Fine. So what was Ronikins doing?"  
"He's going to murder you if he hears that nickname"  
"Like he could murder me, I am way stronger and better at aiming hexes" Ginny grinned proudly and Hermione could not disagree, Ginny was incredible strong for her rather small figure and she did have a fantastic aim. Saved her life back in the war!  
"True. Whatever. I walked in on him being with well someone. Some new girlfriend or whoever".  
"WHAT?"  
"Yeah I didn't know either, I didn't even know that he was seeing someone".  
"Who is she?"  
"Don't know, he hide her. Which was quit childish. I mean he literally pushed her under the blankets to hide her from me.  
"So I could obviously not convince him to come with me, and on my way out I met Bill and we just talked and I forgot time. I am really sorry!"  
"Nah don't worry about it. And actually we should be glad that it's just us girls. We didn't have a girl night for way to long. Harry got us some nice wine and we can watch sad movies"  
"Why would we watch sad movies?"  
"Because we are girls and we can have heartache"  
"But you don't have heartache"  
"No, wait do you?"  
"No" but oddly Hermione's thoughts wandered back to a specific Ginger with some rather nasty scars.

Ginny struggled for a while with the muggle corkscrew, before she whipped her wand out and opened the bottle with Magic.  
"I don't get why Harry has these things anyway. Noone knows how to use them!"  
"I think he bought them for your dad".  
"That would explain a lot" Ginny laughed and got two wine glasses from a higher shelf. The younger witch poured some wine into the two glasses and handet one to Hermione.  
"It's your favorite!"  
"Why do I get the feeling that you are trying to get me drunk?"  
"Harry bought this one, not me!"  
"I am not sure if should believe that"  
"I might have told him to buy it though. But it was purely his choice to do as I command or not to do it" Ginny grinned and winked before pulling Hermione with her back into the living room and onto the couch. Hermione thought it was rather dangerous, having red wine and a crème colored couch but Misses Weasley would probably know some good cleaning spells, in case something would spill.

"We should go out tonight. Let's go party! We never really go partying anymore. Let's go party now!" Ginny slurred rather exited and finished her fifth glass of wine. Ginny was never one to hold her liquor to well so Hermione had tried to stop her friend from drinking to much but after some glasses of wine Hermione had stopped caring. Usually she wasn't one for drinking but every now and then she did. It made her feel so carefree and that was a nice change.  
"I recently bought this really hot new dress I was dying to take out for a while now and you- god 'Mione you really need a good snog!" Ginny giggled and Hermione laughed.  
"How do you know that I need some snogging?" Hermione's laugh was a pitch higher than it would be without the alcohol in her system. If Ginny only knew that she had thought about kissing Bill earlier today.  
"Was that a confession?" The younger witch asked grinning and the brunet shook her head.  
"Rather a question"  
"Ah you forget my inner eye"  
"You sucked at divination"  
"But at least I finished that class you know, unlike some people-"  
"You will never let that go will ya?"  
"Never! But what I was actually saying, you are way too serious about life. I mean life is good now isn't it? And hell you saved the wizarding world, you deserve to go out a lot, and party, drink, snog a whole bunch of guys- oh or well you might need some nice shagging" The ginger laughed while she wiggled her eyebrows, which did make the older girl laugh as well.  
"Oh god, Gin! You are… unbelievable" Hermione blushed some lovely shade of crimson and took a sip of her wine before she decided to finish her glass. As soon as the last drop was gone Ginny took both of their glasses and wanted to refill them, when-  
"It's empty. E.M.P.- Wait where have I been?"  
"T.Y."  
"Oh right, well what now?" Ginny sounded rather shocked about the fact that there was no alcohol left for the two of them. The redhead dropped the bottle and a few splatters of wine escaped the bottle and stained the floor.  
"Oh well aaaanyways, party!" Gin exclaimed once more and puled Hermione off the couch.  
"Well okay, sure. But I doubt that I have the right clothes with me to party, so we should stop at mine-"  
"Pish posh, we go to the Burrow and you take some of my stuff. Should fit you well enough"  
"I don't want anything to short alright?"  
"Surely, we get you something nice, something that yells slutty, available and up for some shag-"  
"Don't say shagging again Gin!" Hermione interrupted her laughing friend and pulled her over to the chimney, but not without picking up the empty bottle and putting it on the small table next to the couch. She wouldn't want harry to do all the cleaning.  
"Let's get you that sexy dress you were talking about earlier and something sexy, not slutty for me!" Hermione said, hopping into the green flames and flooing to the Burrow.

"Sht. You have to be quiet Gin" The older witch tried to whisper and placed her hand on Ginnys chin, she had wanted to put it over her mouth to make her friend shut up but she had some coordination difficulties. "Ron has some girlfriend or whoever upstairs and we wouldn't want to wake Bill or George either would we?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded, giggling loudly.  
"Right. Quiet" Confirmed the younger girl, still giggling. None of the girls noticed how loud they were actually giggling and whispering. Even if they had agreed on being quiet the giggling didn't stop.  
The two girls tried to sneak upstairs to Ginnys room, probably waking most of the other house guest, but the two witches didn't seem to notice.  
The redhead's door squeaked lightly and the girls slipped into the room. Ginny closed the door and laughed. Now louder than before.  
"We did it. We are super Ninjas!"  
"You know what a Ninja is?" Hermione wondered.  
"Yeah, we talked about it in muggle studies. One of my favorite topics. I think if I'd be a muggle I'd like to be a ninja"  
"You'd make a great one, being all sneaky" Hermione giggled and Ginny confirmed nodding.

"So what do you say? Is this good enough for a night out with you?" The little redhead asked, spinning around in the dress she had talked about all evening.  
"Wow, you really want to wear that out, without Harry seeing it?" Hermione grinned and Ginny laughed.  
"Oh believe me 'Mione, he saw it. And he drooled and ripped it off of me" she finished with a smirk.  
"Gin! It is pretty gross to picture my best friends having sex, I am going to have nightmares if you always tell me about you guys getting it on"  
"Don't be jealous 'Mione! I did always offered you to arrange dates for you, I bet there are a lot of guys who would love to date you and if you just want someone to shag, I know some people who would love shagging you. But we'll find someone tonight. Someone shaggable"  
"Is that even a word?" Hermione asked and her friend pretended to think about that for a moment.  
"Yes I believe it is. And if not, it's now a thing. So we will find someone shaggable!"

"Who wants to shag 'Mione?" A sudden voice asked.  
Hermione squealed, and spun around. Wand at the ready. "Gosh Ron, don't scare me like that" Hermione complained and Ginny just laughed. Firstly because Ron almost got hexed and secondly because his angry face was just funny.  
"And no one. Ginny is just being silly" The brunet slurred and walked over to Ron, pulled him in a tight hug. "But now it's your turn. You should really tell me who was with you earlier. I am your best friend. I'd be happy to know that you're happy!" Hermione asked and giggled girlish.  
Ron, on the other hand, did not seem to find any of this funny. He turned bright red. "No on was with me!" He mumbled while his sister and best friend started laughing. Hermione released Ron from the hug and dropped herself on Ginnys bed, next to her smaller friend.  
"Come on Ronnie, you can tell us!" Ginny teased her brother and tried to smile innocent at him. "We won't tell anyone or judge, you can trust us" She added but Ron just shook his head.  
"I told you I was with no one, so you better just forget about her- eh-it" Again both of the girls started to giggle. It was so unlike Hermione to giggle as much, but you'll see that's what alcohol does to people. "I actually just came here to tell you to be a tiny bit more quit because I can't sleep if you laugh like maniacs" he said and quickly left the girls to themselves again.

"To be honest. I am really curious who was with him, do you think she is still here?" Hermione asked and looked at Ginny who shrugged. "We could try to sneak in his room to check. Surely he would kill us if we get caught, but we are ninjas remember. They don't just get caught!" Ginny offered but Hermione shook her head. "Nah, we are not that sneaky are we? And we should respect his privacy. You'd would want the same".  
Ginny actually seemed to think about that for a second before answering. "Well you might be not as sneaky but I am. And I am his sister. My only reason to life is to invade his privacy and personal space!" Grinned the younger girl.  
"Nah, let's leave them to it. He is going to tell us when he is ready to let us know, right?" Hermione said and Ginny nodded looking unhappy. "But I love sneaking around, that's why I am the youngest"  
Hermione looked at her for a second, considering what the redhead had just said and then laughed. "You are aware of the fact, that it doesn't really make any sense do you?" Ginny nodded and laughed now herself but then turned back to her closet and pulled out some of her dresses to show Hermione.  
"You know you should put, uhm- this one on!" Ginny showed the older women a bright red dress. Looked really tight and Hermione immediately shook her head.  
"No way. No. You might be able to pull that off but no. Not happening".  
"Fine. What about this instead?" This dress was midnight blue and had a deep neckline.  
"I am not sure-"  
"Good then try this one on!" Ginny ordered and threw the dress onto Hermione. "And hurry up a bit, I do want to pin your hair up or something before we go. And make up, some more make up. Like lipstick. I bet you can pull off bright red lipstick!"


	4. The wolf inside

Chapter four update- check!  
Hope you like it,  
xx  
batakiii

_  
Sitting up straight in his bed Bill let out a muffles groan. It was another of these nights. How he hated them. With other groan he got out of bed, stretching his back before his glance wandered to the watch, he had been given at the age of seventeen. It was his biggest treasure, his most valuable possession. Even if he was not aware of the actual value. It was more the fact that his poor parents had somehow managed to get him a nice watch. He wondered how much they had to save up for that. Even though the oldest Weasley loved his watch, right now he wanted to throw it across the room. Quarter past two. What a night. All these nightmares haunting him since Greybacks attack. Bill feared the full moon. Not that he would turn into a werewolf but he knew he did not have himself under control. The nights just before and after a full moon were just as bad. The nightmares of him turning into a bloodthirsty creature replaying themselves over and over in his mind and there was not a thing the Weasley could really do about it. Surely there were dreamless potion but he rather not take them, who knew what side effects they might have in the long run?

Bill strolled over to his window and opened it up. Glaring at the moon. It looked so very close this night. Like it was purposely mocking him for being afraid. Tomorrow would be the full moon. Slamming the window shut, in frustration he dropped back down on his bed. Maybe he should just try to get sleep. The time with the full moon around would be exhausting enough! He hated that. He hated what Greyback had done to him. How Fleur couldn't stand him anymore. How everyone seem to avoid him around full moon. Was his inner wolf, how Remus used to call it, really that bad. After all Bill could hardly remember the nights when he was more his wolf than himself. How should he know how bad it really was?  
The ginger boy stood still for a moment, lost in his thoughts. It was way too early for these depressing thoughts. He ran a hand through his sleep messy red hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail. He tied his leather band around it and grabbed a nearby shirt to pull it over his naked torso. Not that it was needed. Who would be awake at that inhuman kind of time? And he was home after all, so none of his brother would mind.

Bill left his room and walked down into the kitchens. Getting some water to calm his nerves, cool down or something similar to that. But on his way back up, he stopped seeing the light coming from the restroom. A moment he hesitated could be Ron taking a piss after all. But when there was no sound coming he knocked softly on the door before entering the unlocked room.

The young men wasn't sure what he had expected, but that was not it. His lips twitched into a grin, seeing his baby sister laying on the cold bathroom floor, cuddling with Hermione who was just as much asleep as Ginny was. His eyebrows shot up when he noticed what kind of clothing both of the girls were wearing. His eyes passed his sister rather quickly but lingered at Hermione. Her dress was dark blue which showed off her cleavage in a way that made his pants too tight for his taste. It was not slutty in any way though. It was just hot. It took Bill awhile to look away from Hermiones neckline and into her face. He had never seen her this peaceful, this much at easy and he liked it, a lot. She looked younger than she normally did and purely adorable. Bill was sure he could have possibly stood there and watch her sleep for hours and be completely happy with the loss of time.  
But Hermione sighed in her sleep and cuddled closer to Ginnys, shivering. She had goosebumps all over her arms and cleavage, not that Bill was staring or anything. Of course both girls had to be freezing. They were laying in cold bathroom ties after all, in addition to the cold, Bill would swear that it had to be really uncomfortable. Deciding to chance that and save both of the girls from having rather sore body the next day. Bill kneed down and easily picked his sister up. Carrying her out of the bathroom and into her own. Putting her down in bed and covering her with a sick blanket. Only when his sister happily sighed Harrys name and cuddled into the blankets, did he leave to get Hermione.

The Weasley had already picked the younger girl up and was about to carry her into Ginnys room when he stopped in his tracks. All these years Hermione had spent her summers at the burrow with Ginny in Ginnys room, sleeping in a spare bed. Right now though there was no spare bed and getting it would wake both of the women up again.  
For a short moment Bill considered his possibility's and then carried the sleeping brunet into his room. He had given up on sleep for the night anyways so she could easily take his bed. The ginger placed Hermione careful down into his bed and also wrapped her fragile frame in a blanket of his. Not before pulling her shoes off though. He kneed down and took in her sleeping figure. Real careful he placed his own hand on top of hers. Wondering if her hand might fit as good in his hand like he wished for, but Bill pulled back soon. Hermione was cold. She probably was still freezing. How long had the girls been in the bathroom anyway? Why would they even sleep there? The worried men got a second blanket and wrapped this once closer around the sleeping girl.  
Once more he caught himself watching her as she sighed softly and turned to her side, facing away from him now.  
Time for the Weasley to leave. He got up and was just about to leave the room when he heard Hermione mumbling. It shouldn't have stopped him. Many people talked in their sleep and many people were failing around desperately in their sleep and many people- she was crying. Bill was by her side again this time determined to wake her from the terrible dream she was surely having, but before he could even touch her. She had screamed and sat wide awake in his bed. Just like he had almost an hour ago.  
The girl whimpered, still somehow caught in the events of her dream and Bill did reach out for her hand just like he had before.  
"Hey, shht!" He tired comforting. God he sucked at comforting people, especially because Hermiones cheeks were wet of tears and new ones were following.  
The brunets hand found her forearm and she started to scratch it, panic written all over her face. Bill knew what had been carved in her flesh. He had seen the fresh wound and he knew it would always stay, always be readable. Looked like he wasn't the only one hunted by nightmares. She was just as damaged as he was. As marked as he was. Mudblood.  
Bill reached out for her to wipe some tears of her cheek. He would surely rather kiss them away but that was hardly the right moment to develop romantic feelings for Hermione.  
"It's alright. You're save!"  
"What- where" Hermione stuttered and finally noticed the person next to her. "Bill?" She asked and ran with the back of her hand along her cheeks to get rid of the tears herself now.  
"Yeah, just me. You're at the Burrow. You are save!" The boy tried to calm her as much as he could and cupped her gave in his hands, making her look at him. "It was just a nightmare. It's over. You're save here!"  
The younger girl still didn't say anything but Bill had noticed her calmer breath. It became steadier and finally after a few more minutes a, you could almost call it smiled, crossed Hermiones features.

The young witch had turned her head and placed a kiss in Bills palm before she took his hand in his and started to play with his fingers. He was unsure if the brunet girl was still lost in her thoughts or if she might even be embarrassed, but he couldn't change to notice that he enjoyed the feelings of his hand in hers. Her soft finger interacting with his rough ones.  
The girl looked up after a few more moments and asked the obvious. "How did I end up here? This is your- room right?" Not just his room, rather his bed she was sitting in. Which made her feel quiet intimidated but she didn't even really know why. This was Bill. Her best friend older brother.  
The eldest Weasley felt his neck getting hot and knew his skin would turn crimson. "Oh- uhm well" he started awkwardly and scratched his neck, "you were sleeping on the bathroom floor, with Gin, and I thought you might want a more comfortable place to sleep. So I took Ginny upstairs and because there was no spare bed for you I thought that well- I hope you don't mind being here"  
"Oh" Was all that left her mouth and she tilted her head.

Her neck! She had tilted her head so perfectly that her light delicate neck was presenting itself to him. It was almost shining white in the moonlight which shone through his tiny window. Bills jaw clenched. He couldn't take his eyes off her neck anymore. It was perfect. Looked so soft, so- tasteful. Hermione had closed her eyes once more. Almost like she was offering herself. Offering for him to just grab her and bite-  
It took the Weasley all he had to jump up, away from her and this perfect soft flesh. Terror shown in his eyes. What was he even thinking? Delicate? Tasteful? He felt sick to the stomach and stumbled backwards, further away from the confused girl. She looked so innocent right now. So breakable. So perfect for him!  
Bill almost took a step forward again but could stop himself last minute. Hermiones eyebrows shot up, giving him a questioning look but he couldn't speak. He wondered if he's growl if he would start an attempt to talk. The boy in question pressed himself against the wall behind him, forcing himself not to leap forward, not to get close to her again. His eyes though were still fixed on her neck. Without his permission, his tongue ran over his lips, his teeth. His entire body was tense, from struggling against the urge to attack. He was so ready to attack. To get her. To claim her his!

Bill moved closer to the door, pushing himself along the wall. He didn't trust himself, not when it was about her. Not this night. He couldn't make a step closer or he was a goner. Or well rather she would be. It grossed him out. His own thoughts made him sick but he couldn't stop them. This wasn't like him at all.  
Her smell. Why did she smell so overwhelming delicious. Her neck. Her tasty, white, untouched neck. Untouched until he would sink his teeth- no!  
"You-" He broke it off, his voice sounded strange even in his own head. It was more a growl. So he had been right. Dark and dangerous, nothing Bill would usually be, "better get some more sleep" he finished and pushed himself out of the room and almost slammed the door behind him immediately.  
Still she was to close. Just a door to stop him, not that a door could stop him. Bill decided to just make a run for it. Out of the house. Away from her. As far as he could.  
The Ginger needed to get as much distance between them as possible, wanted the distance. Not trusting his inner instincts at all. It took him all he had to not race back again. To not go and do what he had to do, what some part in him wanted to do. To take what was supposed to be his.  
Bill was a wolf, and this was natural behavior for someone like him.  
Another growl escaped his lips, more hurtful this time. He was too far away from her. Couldn't smell her anymore, couldn't touch her, and taste her. Suddenly Bill knew where he had to go, where he might find some peace. Where he might not lose his mind over this incident.  
He was out of the apparition wards in no time and as soon as he was out of them he disapparate, just to show up seconds later near a graveyard.  
The boy hurried along the graves until he found the one he had been looking for, the one he always visited when his inner wolf seemed to get the best of him.  
He kneed down in front of the grave, not caring that he was by now shivering from the cold. With one finger he slowly ran along the gravestone. Along the names which were carved in stone.

REMUS LUPIN and NIMPHADORA TONKS


	5. One night with Bill

_Another updated chapter!  
I am much more happy with this new version. I hope you guys are too!_xx  
batakiii

How Hermione had gotten herself in such an intimate situation was a riddle to her. But she was well aware that she wouldn't change it for anything. Whatever she had done, she had definitely chosen the right thing to do.

His lips pushed against mine. Teasingly, soft, powerful and I couldn't help but moan against his lips, into the kiss. One of his hands was in my messy hair, grabbing it and holding me close, not that he needed to do that, I wouldn't want to move an inch from him. His lips trailed down my neck and another moan escaped my already parted and slightly swollen lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, grabbing a handful of his long hair to pull him closer to him, to get his lips on mine once more. A shiver runs down my spine when his strong hands leave my hair and move over my almost naked body. Not that my knickers were much of a barrier between us. His hands took a hold of my hips and kept me in place while his lips started trailing once more. One of my hands lost grip on his hair and I clenched the bedsheets in anticipation as his lips run over my stomach further down. I got goose bumps all over my body.  
"Oh fuck" I never swear, not until not anyways. "Bill!" His sent was overwhelming and slowly his hands and his lips were driving me nuts.  
His touch was addicting and every kiss was sending shock waves down my spine. My skin felt like it was burning, it was hot and passionate and I loved it. Loved how small I felt, how strong he was. His rough hands which were such a big opposite of his soft lips.  
His tongue ran along my inner thigh and I gasped. This was too much and not enough. I moved my hips towards his, wrapping my small legs around his middle, pushing myself closer to the boy I wanted more than anything in this world. I need more, needed to feel everything of him, every inch of skin and even the still covered parts so I let my hand wander down his back and slip into the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down quickly.  
I wasn't the only one having that kind of action in mind, because with one swift movement, the older boy had removed my last item of clothing, my knickers, and ran his hand along the nearly exposed flesh. Once more I gasp, but Bill shut me up easily with his lips. I opened my lips to allow his tongue to fill my mouth even if I desperately wished for him to fill other parts of my body.  
"Fuck, Bill" I sighed loudly, this was too much for me, all the teasing would drive me insane if he wouldn't give me soon what I wanted most.  
Just then, just when he was finally about to give me what I've been longing for since we ended in this bed, I woke up.

Confused and somehow embarrassed Hermione sat up in a bed. Not just any bed. Its scent was manly and earthly like pine and paper. All she wanted to do was to get lost in this smell. What she most likely did, considering her dream. Only thinking about it made her blush once more bright red. It was warm in the small room, hot even. How was she supposed to cool down in here? In this incredible hot room with this overwhelming smell lingering everywhere. So Hermione slowly crawled out of his bed and opened up the tiny window, letting fresh air fill the room and her lungs.  
Standing in the unfamiliar room, breathing in the fresh air, everything came suddenly crashing down again. Suddenly Hermione was well aware where she was, and whose bed she had been sleeping in. She knew who that scent belong to. Bill. She remembered their talk in the middle of the night. Remembered him running away from her. Remembered how she wondered what she might have done or said to make him take off. What she obviously did not remember was finally falling back asleep in his bed.  
Once more Hermione started wondering what she had done wrong. Maybe it was her nightmare? Maybe that reminded him as well? Maybe she had said something to make him angry? But had he been angry? Not really. But what had he been? His emotions hadn't been readable for her which annoyed her somehow. She wished she would know what had been going on in his head at that moment.

"Bill! Fucking hell, Bill!" Someone was knocking on the door, if you could still call that knocking. For a moment she wondered if whoever wanted to break in through the door. The brunet was about to open the door when it slammed opened and a distressed looking Ginny was standing in the doorway.  
"No Bill, just me" Hermione said sleepy and ran a hand through her hair. Ginny stared at her friend for a moment, clearly relived to see her and just as obviously hangover.  
"Oh by merlin! I had been worried that I just left without you and you'd be who knows where!" The smaller redhead pulled Hermione in for a quick hug.  
Now it was the brunets' time to laugh what she promptly did. "Ginny, are you aware of the fact that we didn't even go out last night?"  
"We did- not? Why had I been all dressed up than? And merlin you still are! And I am still the same opinion like last night, the dress looks hot on you! Really hot! You could have gotten anyone to pay you a drink in that outfit!"  
Once more did Hermione laugh and took Ginnys hand, pulling her upstairs into the girls' room to switch back into her daily clothing. The older witch had other been distracted by other things and did not even notice the dress she still had been wearing. That meant Bill had seen her in this dress. She immediately wondered if he had liked it.  
"So why again did we not went out? That had been the plan after all hadn't it?"  
"Yeah, well apparently we both fell asleep before we were even done dressing up, don't you remember that?" The older one asked, glad to be not as hangover as Ginny seemed to be.  
"To be honest" The redhead blushed, "I really don't remember that. I don't even know why came here to dress up" the girl groaned and ran a hand over her tired face. "Remind me to never ever drink with you again. Especially not wine. That's Devils stuff I tell you, coming right from Voldemort himself" Ginny swore and bumped playfully in her best friends shoulder.  
"Wait, me? I am not the bad influence. You tried to get me drunk after all" Hermione joked.  
"Ah well you see my dear- hold on" Ginny said as she suddenly recalled something. "You slept in Bills bed correct?"  
"Uhm yeah I did" Hermione said and if Ginny would have payed closer attention, if she wouldn't be so hangover, she would notice that Hermione slightly blushed.  
"Where did he sleep then? Or did you guys, how do I say that now uhm, shared a bed?" Ginny sounded rather exited at that possibility.  
Now this time Hermione got bright red. If Ginny only knew about her wet dream.  
"I have no clue where your brother slept, but he did not 'Share a bed' with me. Maybe he stayed on the couch?" Hermione wondered now as well, that would be rather sweet of him, letting her take his bed.  
"Well we'll see now anyways because I want food!" the younger witch exclaimed loudly and grabbed Hermiones arm pulling her downstairs into the kitchen.

"How nice to see you two spent the night here and not shagging at some guys place". The two girls had just entered the kitchen where Ron was stuffing toast into his mouth.  
"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed in a mixed voice of embarrassment and shock. Surely Ginny had been going on about that the entire night but it had been jokes and Ron did not sound like he was joking at all. He rather sounded mad which didn't make any sense to Hermione because didn't he say he was glad that the two of them had stayed the night? Why was he so annoyed now?  
"Oh come on 'Mione, he is just jealous" Ginny said and laughed lightly, pushing Ron off his chair and taking it herself.  
"Yeah surely I am so jealous, because I am so much into incest" Ron said angry and left the two girls to it, taking the floor, probably to his Auror training.  
"What- was that about?" Hermione wondered loudly. Sometimes she really didn't understand Ron. Well screw the sometimes. All so often she couldn't understand his decisions and she was annoyed by his moods. It was slowly ruining their friendship.  
"Maybe he thought we had something going on" Ginny guessed and shrugged her shoulder. "We would make a rather hot couple, you can't deny that!"  
"You're silly" Hermione said and sat down next to her friend. "I thought you were hungry?"  
"Yeah but I am also lazy, I am considering which is worth more, food or staying put"  
"Food!"  
"Guess you're right"

After some time, Ginny had made scrambled eggs and bacon, the girls were sitting in the living room and enjoying their breakfast. Ginny was on her third plate and once more Hermione wondered how Ginny could hold her figure, if she'd eat like that she would probably be twice her weight. But she decide not to comment on that because all the Weasleys ate like that and none of them had any weight issues. Good genes she guessed.  
"I still don't get why Ron was in such a bad mood! We did stay home so what was he even implying?" Hermione asked and raised her eyebrows. She was pretty annoyed by that. Why did Ron always have to be like that?  
"Bad mood? And I thought he's be completely at bliss, I did see some pretty girl leave really early in the morning after all. Looks like he got himself a girlfriend" a male, and if you'd ask Hermione for her opinion, rather sexy, voice said. Both of the girls turned to see a smirking Bill leaning against the doorframe.  
"Wait you saw her?" Ginny asked exited and then swallowed the food she still had in her mouth.  
"Do we know her?" Both of the girl asked in unison and Bill chuckled.  
"I doubt it, I've never seen her before and she is closer to my age than she is to yours. She might be even older then I am"  
"Older eh?" Ginny let out a small whistle.  
"Maybe he is getting more mature" Hermione sounded hopeful, which only made the other two laugh.  
"Did you remember how he was just now? He will never be mature. And even if he grows up a bit he'll never be as mature as you might like him to be" the redheaded witch said. "But if you're into mature, go for Bill here" She nodded over to her older brother who was still standing or rather leaning against the doorframe.  
Hermione almost choked on her bacon and turned red. Not because of the lack of air what gladly both of the Weasleys thought.  
"I uhm- well funny Ginny, really hilarious" She tried to defused the tension which was only noticeable for her. How else could it be, the others did not know about her dream after all. "But you know, I am sorry, but I really have to go. I uhm- have to feed crooks, I don't want him to starve after all" she mumbled quickly and got up from her chair, gave Ginny a quick hug and hurried to the floo. Hermione stood in the green flames for almost a second before she flooed herself home.  
In this short second her eyes caught Bills and he gave her a small wink, unnoticed by Ginny.


	6. Dinner invitation

Chapter six is updated as well.  
Atm I am really into writing mood. Hope that'll last!xx  
batakiii

_  
Bill had completely forgotten how nice it was to sleep in. Long and calm. The oldest Weasley was surprised when he woke up and the sun was already up. He didn't sleep this long since well since a longer while now. And he had slept well too. No nightmares, no waking up a hundred times, nothing. Just peaceful and calm, nice dream sleep.  
He surely knew why he could suddenly sleep well once more, even if he would never likely admit it to anyone. If Bill was honest, he couldn't even admit it to himself.  
It was the change in smell. Just vaguely but still notable for him. Maybe no one else could be able to smell it, after all his senses were sharpened by his lycanthropic side. But since Hermione had stayed in his bed, slept in his bed even, her smell was all around him. Lulling him into a nice and cozy sleep.  
"Pathetic" the ginger boy murmured before getting his lazy arse out of bed. But not before inhaling her wonderful scent once more. It was fresh, clean. Somehow even cherry-ish. Might be her shampoo, at least that's what he was guessing because the cherry part of the smell was much stronger on his pillow than on any other parts of his bedding.

It was frustrating though. Bill had not seen Hermione for a week now and every day it got more and more annoying. He was getting annoying. Moody and just not as calm and happy as he usually was. He missed her. Terribly.  
The redhead wondered if she was avoiding him, she used to work the same shifts he did because they worked rather well together but now she did not have a single one with him in common and if he tried to move shifts so they would work together, she mysteriously was sick or had another reason to send some sub for her. In addition to that unlucky coincidences, or well her avoiding him, Hermione did not show up at the Burrow again. She used to come here every now and then for lunch and spent some time with Molly. After all he had found out that she had lost her family in the war. Not the way people would expect it, but they had been killed in a car accident in Australia not long after they moved there. Molly was like a second mother to Hermione but right now she seem to not need any motherly advice. Or maybe she really was avoiding him desperately. But why? Why would she do that to him? Did she know what she was even doing to him?

In his own despair, Bill had stopped by twice at Harrys or well Harrys and Ginnys, just hoping he might catch Hermione. But no look there.

Standing in front of the opened window, in just his pajama bottom, made him wonder once more if Hermione could know how he felt about her. Hell did he even know himself what he felt for the younger witch?  
Moments of her, smiling, blushing, lip biting or head shaking crossed his mind and Bill knew, just knew what he felt for her. That he had started to fall for his baby brothers' best friend. And merlin did he miss her. The need to talk to her again, to hear her laugh once more, hopefully about a joke he cracked, to touch her, even kiss her-  
Wow what? Kiss her? This crush had gone way to far already and the Weasley should really stop thinking about Hermione in that way.  
After all she was Rons ex- girlfriend or whatever the two of them had official been. And she was younger. She was to young, way too young for him. Even though she never acted on her age. She wasn't childish or immature. Hermione was most likely more mature than himself.  
Deciding that it would be best to just get her out of his head, out of his mind, Bill closed the window, put on some clean shirt and pants before he walked downstairs into the kitchen to help his mum with the daily cleaning or cooking. After all he had lately moved back in home and it was uncomfortable enough to be back in his childhood home, to bother his parents again. Even if Bill was sure neither Molly nor Arthur would seem him as a bother. But the least he could do was help his mum around the house as much as he could before he found himself a new home. He was looking for a new flat anyways but it wasn't too easy to find something within his prince range and in London. Preferably in Wizard London.

"Morning mum" Bill was just entering the kitchen were his mother was preparing lunch. Right Lunch. It was this late already.  
"Morning my dear, slept well?" His mother smiled lovingly at her oldest sun and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she turned to her stove again.  
"Yeah, rather well" He said and made himself a quick cup of coffee before he grabbed the paper to look for apartments.  
"Oh dear, you have to do me a favor" Molly said and handed him a plate with some eggs and toast. "Eat this!" She commanded before she continued with his actual favor. "You need to talk to Hermione, she has to join us for dinner tonight. I haven't seen her since Arthur and I are back from vacation".  
The oldest Weasley boy shifted his feet uncomfortable. He hadn't expected that. Bill had actually been rather sure that his mother would just ask him to get a haircut. She did that usually every other day and he would politely decline. He liked his hair. Even if for a rather short moment he wondered if Hermione would like it better short.  
"Dear?"  
"Oh uhm, sure I'll try. But you might want to ask Ginny, she sees her more often than I do" Bill was rather sure that Hermione wouldn't be working today, just because he did. Because she never seem to work anymore when he did. If he wouldn't hear the others mention her every now and then he would have been sure that she had quit.  
Bill really wanted her to come to dinner though, just so he could see her again. Hear her laughter. How he loved her laughter. It made the entire room lit up.  
"Oh surely, I'll sent her an owl then and ask Ginny if she-"  
"Why didn't you just sent Hermione an owl?" Bill interrupted his mother.  
"Oh dear. I do get old. Surely. I will do just that. Would you mind cleaning those dishes?" Bill of course did not and started cleaning the dishes while his mother walked off to write the letter, or rather note, for Hermione.  
Bill was scrubbing one of the plates when the jealous feelings took over. Ginny could spent so much time with Hermione. Harry could too. If he didn't know that Harry was head over heels into his sister, the jealously would most likely squish his insides. Why couldn't he at least be friends with Hermione so he could see her casually on a regular basis? Maybe he should try that. Just friends. Didn't sound to appealing but better than being avoided.

It was afternoon and Bill stepped back behind the counter, tying an apron around his waist. He still thought he looked rather stupid wearing an apron but well what choice did he really have?  
He walked to the table occupied by only girls, took their order and walked into the kitchen, pinning the note with their order on the small board.  
When he turned around to get another order or refill some of the drinks he bumped into a smaller brunet.  
"Oh sorry. I didn't- Bill! Hey!" Hermione had placed her hand over her heart. "You scared me" she said and quickly looked down, not meeting his eye. If that wasn't proof enough that there was something in between them, she tried to squeeze herself past him to quickly leave. But Bill didn't let her, he quickly grabbed for her hand and pulled her closer to him.  
"Might be a stupid question, but are you avoiding me?" His question came over his lips quickly, before he could even think about asking her twice.  
"Me? Oh no. Why?" Hermione was lying. She didn't even met his eye and bite her lip nervously. How he wished that he could bite those lips himself. Capture them with his lips.  
"Why?" Bill echoed quickly before he could do something else, something very stupid with his lips. Like kissing her. Even if kissing her sounded everything else than stupid right now.  
"No. I am not!" The witch voice sounded stronger this time but not even close to believable. Odd that he could read her already. Knew that it was typical for her to bite her lip when she was nervous or thoughtful.  
"Well sure, don't tell me, but just stop doing it!" Bill said easily and leaned down, closer to Hermione. To her face. Her scent. Her sweet scent, the scent he knew so well since he slept in it day by day, and her even sweeter lips.  
Hermione nodded shortly and finally looked up at him, into his face and a small smile crossed her lips. "But really I have to go now. Shifts over and I want to drop dead to bed" Hermione mumbled and this time Bill nodded, wanting to let her leave.  
"Do you mind letting me go for that?" The brunet asked slightly amused and only then did the Weasley notice that he was still holding her close to him.  
"Oh, right. Yeah, sure" He removed his hand and felt his neck turning hot and red. Hermione laughed her adorable laugh before she waved shortly and turned around to leave him to himself and work again.  
"Oh wait Hermione?" He asked and grabbed her hand once more, turning her back to him again. The younger girl had apparently not expected his sudden movement and pull on her small body and stumbled right into his chest. This time it was Hermione who blushed lightly.  
"Yes?"  
"You should come by the Burrow tonight!" He couldn't take his eyes off of her and couldn't even let her move an inch from him. She was so nicely close.  
"Why?" The witch asked skeptically and narrowed her eyes in question.  
_'Because I like you! I fancy you. I am fucking crushing on you and I want you to be there!' It was really not that hard. Just suck it up and say it! _Bill ordered himself _Just three little words. I LIKE YOU! There, tell her! Now!  
_"Mum is making dinner and she wants to have you over_" Great Bill, just great. You coward. Great Gryffindor you are.  
_"Oh sure, I'll be there. How could I say no to a home cooked meal by Molly Weasley?" Hermione joked and smiled at Bill. This time their eyes met and he knew now that he couldn't stop himself from expressing his feelings. He was never one for long romantic talks or whatever. He was more of the just-do-it kind of person.  
Bill leaned down and closed the small space between their lips. Wrapping an arm around Hermiones waist to get her closer to him. Running his second hand along her back until he could wrap it in her soft brown hair.  
The Weasley had thought she would reject him. Push him away. Maybe even slap him across his face. But Hermione had none of it in mind. She kissed him back.  
Bill was more than pleased to find her wrap her arms around his neck, trying to get him closer to her. But then, rather suddenly she jerked back and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink.  
"I guess I'll see you tonight?" The witch whispered still a bit breathless. She pushed herself up in her tiptoes and placed a small kiss against his lips. She have him an almost shy smile, which made him want to grab her and take her right here and now, snog her senseless and make her breakfast after wards, but Hermione had already turned around and left him standing there dumbstruck.  
Bill turned and stared at the closed door for some seconds before his lips turned into a wide grin which stuck on his face for the rest of the day. No matter how annoying and rude the customers were there was nothing and no one who'd be able to ruin his mood. He returned to work after a few more seconds, exited that he would see her tonight again and maybe, just maybe he would even get the chance to kiss her again. Or even better maybe she might kiss him again.


	7. Ron knows

_Update number seven!_  
_love you all,_  
_xx_  
_batakiii_

_  
As soon as Hermione stepped out of the fireplace she was pulled into a motherly hug by Misses Weasley. "Hermione my dear. Wonderful to have you over for dinner!" A smile crept on Hermiones lips. Not like she hadn't been smiling the entire day because of a specific ginger boy and a rather pleasant kiss.  
"When Bill told me you made dinner, I just couldn't resist. No one could say no to a home cooked meal by you Misses Weasley" Hermione said and Molly lightly blushed.  
"You're flattering me dear!"  
"Not my intention, just stating the truth. Anyway is there something I can help you with?"  
"No of course not, just go and sit with the others. Dinner will be ready in no time" Molly promised and shooed the girl over to the dinner table where most of the Weasley family was already gathered.  
Hermione walked over and sat down next to Ginny.  
"'Mione! Fancy seeing you tonight. Not hungover even, I see" the only redheaded girl in this family joked and giggled at her own statement.  
"Oh Gin, shut it" Hermione laughed softly and then got up once more to hug Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. It was nice how some things never change, like she could always count on Harry.  
And it was awful how some things did change, for the worse. Just as Hermione was releasing Harry from the hug Ron walked by and just passed her. Like he hadn't even seen her standing right there. How could he be still mad? The brunet didn't even know why!  
Harry seemed to be rather confused by his best mates' actions as well. He gave Hermione an astonished look but she just shrugged. What did she know why he was being an arse again?  
Harry dropped down in Hermiones abandoned chair and the girl herself leaned against the doorframe to intake the family in front of her.

Hermione loved them all, dearly. Surely Ron was being a prick right now but that would change back to being normal someday eventually. But there was George, joking around with his brother. And Ginny whose hand was intertwined with Harrys under the table. Not that the two of them needed to hide anything. Harry turned to Ginny and placed his lips shortly on her cheek which made the redhead laugh happily. In addition to that Arthur was sitting in his chair, reading the paper like he was by himself and there was no loud laughing that might bother him. He was the calm itself. And then there was the lovely women in the kitchen. Preparing food for all of the lot without even accepting help. The women who treated Hermione like a daughter.  
Before Hermiones thoughts could wander off to Percy, Charlie or- again a smile cross her face- Bill, she heard someone walking down the steps right behind her. And surely she was blocking the path.  
But before the girl could take a step to one or the other side there was an arm loosely draped around her waist. Her heart easily skipped a beat or two at that soft touch.  
"You look gorgeous" The witch felt his breath on her neck, his rough voice against her ear. Bill was incredible close and she almost leaned back against him to feel him standing right behind her. But instead of doing so, Hermione started biting her lower lip. "I'm glad you came" Bill continued against her neck and for a second the Granger was sure to feel his lips soft against her neck. Immediately she got Goose bumps all over her arms. "Would you mind taking a walk with me after dinner?" The oldest Weasley boy asked and all Hermione could do was nodding softly. Bills hand lingered on her hips a second longer before he softly pushed past her and walked right in the room, dropping down on a chair nearby and never looking back at Hermiones flushed face.

None of the others seemed to have notice their short conversation or whatever you like to call it, but the witches' heart was still racing in her chest. It didn't slow down until Molly arrived with the food and Hermione dropped next to Harry in one of the chairs. She was sitting opposite to Bill this time and concentrating on eating or the small talks around her got suspiciously difficult.  
Every now and then she would catch Bills eyes or see him glancing over at her from the corner of her own eyes. All the times that happened a light blush would creep over on cheeks.

"Would you like some more of that cake dear?" Molly was about to load another huge piece of cake on Hermiones plate but she denied.  
"No, thank you I am really full. But it was delicious as always. Thank you!" Hermione smiled at the older women.  
Even though Hermione was done with dinner she still had to wait up for Bill to finish up his dinner. She was somehow nervous. Surely he didn't seem to have any issues with touching her and being completely normal around her but the brunet would always blush so easily around him and acting normal wasn't really easy. A miracle that Ginny or Harry or anybody really hadn't notice anything yet. Oh boy what if he would kiss her again? Well she wished they would kiss again!

Two rounds of firewhisky later, Hermione had of course politely declined, she felt someone taking her arm and pulling her up. Without even questioning his actions the younger witch followed Bills guidance outside.  
As soon as the door behind the two of them closed, Hermione shyly took Bills hand in hers. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and some of the worries the witch had had disappeared into nothing. She looked up at the older boy, who quickly leaned down, wrapping his free hand around the girls' waist and pulling her to him. Placing his lips softly but sincere on hers. The kiss started hesitant, some would say even shy. But it quickly turned heated and powerful. Hermione released his hand to claw her nails into his shirt, getting Bill closer to herself.  
"Hermione-"the oldest Weasley chuckled before her lips were back on his again. Not that he really minded.  
After a while the brunet pulled away, breathless, flushed but happy. Her cheeks bright red from excitement and maybe even embarrassment about getting carried away. Bill loved seeing her this way.  
"Sorry, I had hoped for that all night and I just-"  
"Got carried away with it?"  
"Hm- yeah I guess" Once more her cheeks went crimson.  
"Don't worry, it was a rather nice thing to do with you" Hermione giggled lightly and ran her hand over Bills chest, trying to straighten his shirt where her nails had dig in and rumbled it. Bill took her hand from his chest and took it in his.  
For a moment the two of them walked in silence, further away from the house they came from.  
"So- what is this?" Hermione then asked as soon as she couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Us holding hands and kissing" The witch asked and looked up from their hands into Bills face.  
"To be true, I should have told you earlier but- I like you, hell I like you quite a lot and I like to spend my time with you, I like holding your hand and I really like kissing you" The Weasley explained and Hermione smiled brightly.  
"That is good, because I lately noticed that like you too, a lot actually" The brunet admitted and noticed how Bills lips curled up into a lovely smile.  
"I like you and you like me, so would you like to-"  
"HEY!"  
Both of the young adults turned around as someone rudely interrupted them. They released each other's hand as soon as they saw Ron walking or rather stomping up to them. Bill was just glad that Hermione had let go of his hand when he did. He wouldn't want her to feel rejected.  
But Ron didn't seem to care about any of that. He walked right past Hermione and punched his brother right in the face.  
Bill grabbed Ronalds arm with one hand and clutched his bleeding nose with the other. "Ron, what the hell?" He yelled at his brother, trying to somehow stop his nose from bleeding.  
"You really think you can just go around and SCREW HER? She is my BEST FRIEND! And she had been my GIRLFRIEND! How dare you!" Ron was yelling now, trying to free his arm from his brothers grip to hit him some more.  
"What the hell are you even talking about?" Bill asked, sounding as angry as Ron was, even though Bill would never just go around punching his brothers.  
"I heard you! So don't even dare to deny it! And I saw you two just holding hands and snogging!" Ron didn't stop the yelling.  
"What the fuck are you even talking about? You heard what?" Bill asked, he sounded rather confused by now.  
"Oh don't pretend like you don't know! The night 'Mione and Gin wanted to go out and kept me awake all night with their annoying giggling! Early in the morning I wanted to get myself some food because let's be honest what else was I supposed to do and I walked past your bedroom and heard you!" He now pointed at Hermione. "Sighing and moaning his name!" He had turned back to Bill by now. His face dark red from anger.  
Hermione was bright red for a completely different reason though. She was highly embarrassed. Ronald had heard her. Moaning even. Surely she hadn't been with Bill, she just had a wet dream. It wasn't Bills fault that Hermiones imagination ran wild every now and then.  
"You are ridiculous, I wasn't even home that night!" Bill tried to defend himself and turned to Hermione, after all Ron was also blaming her. "Tell him that we didn't-"Bill looked at the brunets red face and rose an eyebrow. The witch was biting her lower lip and looked almost guilty.  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" The oldest Weasley asked worried.  
"Surely not. Look how embarrassed she is because you guys did shag!" Ron interrupted and Bill growled dangerously, a sound coming from deep down in his throat. Hermione would say it was the sexiest sound she had ever heard. She wanted to rip his cloth off right here, right now because of that sound.  
"Ronald you are being ridiculous. Bill and I did not- well we didn't- you know, shag" Hermione mumbled the last word. "We did not even make out or whatever you might think now. I was by myself that night" She added quickly before Ron came up with another dump assumptions.  
"See, you heard her and now would you mind and leave us the fuck alone? I have to fix my nose!" Bill still growled and released his grip on Ron's arm.  
The younger Weasley looked shortly at his older brother before hurrying back to the Burrow.  
"Let me see that" Hermione said softly and carefully ran a finger along Bills nose. "It doesn't feel broken, lucky bastard" The brunet said with a soft smile. "But I can still heal you if you'd like me to"  
"Alright, go ahead" Bill allowed her and she immediately rose her wand and tipped it against his nose in one soft movement. "Episky!" She said clearly and Bills nose looked perfectly normal once more, except for the blood, being still stuck on his face and hand.  
The witch looked at him for a moment longer, pulled the sleeve of her sweater over her hand and carefully whipped Bills face clean of blood.  
"Thank you gorgeous" The redhead gave her a smile and then took her hand once more in his. "But I do have a question about all that. What the hell did Ron mean when he said he heard you moaning? You had been alone that night or did you not?"  
"Oh yeah I-I had been alone" The brunet pushed some of her hair behind her ear and bite her lip nervously.  
"You are blushing" Bill stated laughing lightly. "That does sound like a rather exciting story"  
"Well no, not really. But that would explain why Ron had been so mad the entire time" And she had thought it was just a phase of Ron and he would apologies for being moody some time later.  
"So would you like to tell me that story? Maybe on a date?" The boy asked her and pulled the smaller witch into his arms.  
"Yes! I'd love to go on a date and maybe, if you're very lucky I'll tell you than"  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, not to just kiss him but also to feel him closer to her. Bill had wrapped his arms around her small waist, smiling happily when Hermione leaned her head on his chest.  
"What about going out Friday night? And maybe I get you drunk, you might be more talkative then?"  
The Weasley wondered and placed a soft kiss on her hairline.  
"Sounds very good to me" She mumbled into his shirt. "Not the getting drunk part, but I am free on Fridays" Hermione inhaled Bills smell. She loved his scent, he smelled so manly. Hermione couldn't even completely identify that smell but she loved it none the less. It was odd but the witch felt like she belonged right here, in his arms. Wrapped in his arms, Hermione felt safe and secure, a feeling which was rare, growing up in a war. The girl of the golden trio still had issues feeling save these days and some of the events of the war still troubled her a lot, not only because they repeated themselves in her nightmares.  
"I'll pick you up at 5, is that alright with you?"  
"I'll be ready at 5 sharp" Hermione smiled into his chest, she had a date, a real date, with Bill Weasly.  
Hermione would afterwards not be able to say how long the two of them stood there, without a word, just enjoying each other's company.

But when they decided to walk back inside, because Hermione had started shivering, Ginny and Harry were already gone and so was Ron. Not that they expected to have him hang around and risk running into the two of them again.  
It was just Molly and Arthur. The married couple was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and laying in each other's embrace.  
Hermione smiled, it was nice to see two people as much in love as the Weasley parents were. After all these years. After all that they been though together. The brunet loved seeing them both enjoying a moment together, only the two of them, that was a rather rare moment, having a whole bunch of kids.

"I'll see you on Friday" Hermione whispered in Bills ear and kissed his cheek shortly before stepping into the green flames which took her home.


	8. A date with Bill

_New updated chapter. _  
_It isn't to different from the first one but it's a bit longer. _  
_xx_

_batakiii_

_  
Nervously pulling his hair back into a ponytail, Bill Weasley finally understood why women needed forever to get ready, especially for a date.  
The Weasley boy had been standing in front of the bathroom mirror for the better part of twenty minutes. And all he had been doing was pulling his hair back into a ponytail or a bun and then removing the leather band once more so his hair was falling into his face.  
Which hairstyle would Hermione like more? The redhead couldn't believe that he actually just wondered that. How girly did that sound anyways? Maybe now was time for chopping his hair short? But what if the witch actually liked his long hair?  
For a moment Bill tried to remover if Hermione had ever taken a vote in the 'Let's-decide-if-Bill-should-cut-his-hair-debate" but if she had ever said anything about preferred hairstyles he had missed it or just plainly didn't remember.

One last and final time, the Weasley pulled his hair into a low ponytail and decided to leave it that way. Not really because he choose that it would look best, but rather because otherwise he would be late and that was the last thing he wanted to be. Bill grabbed his wand and hurried out of the bathroom, grabbed a coat before slipping into his shoes and hurrying out of the house to disapparate.

Only seconds after he vanished into thin air at the Burrow, Bill showed up at Hermiones doorstep. Ig he thought he had been nervous before it was nothing to what he felt now. He whipped his sweating hands on his jeans and only then rang the doorbell. Good thing Hermione had told him that she lived in a muggle building and had such a thing as a doorbell.  
Why in Merlin's name was he so nervous? It was just a date. He used to have tons of dates. Why was it so different when it came to Hermione?  
Suddenly a horrible thought crossed his mind. Should he have brought flowers for her? He looked around, there was no garden where he could quickly go and get some. Should he transform the rock over there on a bouquet of flowers? Would Hermione expect flowers? Would she like that? Did she have a favorite kind of flowers?  
But before Bill could even decide if he should, or should not get flowers somehow, Hermione had opened the door. It took Bill all he had not to stare at her. She was always beautiful, but right now she was stunningly gorgeous!  
"Hey there" the witch smiled and stepped aside to let him enter. Bill walked past her and couldn't stop himself from taking a glance at her butt. He was only a men after all. And Hermione had a really nice butt. Fuck, why was she so hot? The tight jeans and tank top which revealed barley enough of her cleavage, looked just completely hot on her and Bill swallowed. _Look at her face. Not just her neckline._ He told himself. She was giving him one of the most beautiful smiled and he felt his lips turn upwards.  
"You did say to dress casual and comfy so, is this okay?" Hermione wondered aloud and gave him permission to take a good look at her. His eyes wandered immediately over her body. Hungrily.  
"You-" he managed to say after some more seconds of plainly staring at her. "wow- Hermione gorgeous wouldn't give you justice. Stunning would be an understatement-"  
"You flatter me" Hermione said blushing and Bill only grinned. "But thank you, you look really nice yourself" The witch smiled and even winked. The oldest Weasley sibling never ever thought someone could look so attractive winking and it should be forbidden to look so hot doing so. He really wanted to kiss her and even more to rip her cloth off and take her right now.  
"So where did you say we were going?" Hermione wandered and pulled her date back into reality.  
"I didn't say anything" Like she didn't know that, "You'll see" Bill smirked and took one of her hands in his. Within seconds he decided against hand holding and pulled Hermione into his arms before apparating to his desired destination.

The witch took a good look at her new environment. This was definitely not England anymore. Bill grinned seeing the different emotions running over her pretty face. Astonished, disbelieving, confusion, happiness and shock, to name some of them.  
"Surprised?" The Weasley asked even if he was rather sure he knew the answer, she couldn't have figured out where he would take her, so it just had to be surprising for her. Hopefully she liked surprises. "Are we really-"  
"In Egypt? Yeah we are" He finished for her and smiled when she turned back to him.  
"Oh my-wow!" Hermione was still overwhelmed and looked once more around before she looked back at Bill. The brunet pushed herself on her tiptoes and let her lips brush softly against his. Just short, just soft, just sweet. Before she leaned back.  
"What was that for? Not that I mind" Bill asked surprised bit still rather happy about that development.  
"For taking me here obviously" She explained and he chuckled.  
"Well if I already get kissed just for taking you here, than I really wander what I might get when I tell you where we are actually going". This would probably be a really successful day if she really was going to kiss him the entire time for stuff like 'taking her here'. He would definitely not complain about that.  
"So I wondered if you'd rather like to see the inside of a pyramid or go visit the sphinx?"  
"Can we not do both?" Hermione asked and this time it was her who took his hand.  
"Sure, we do whatever you like to do, but if you don't want to walk forever, I suggest we take one of these beauties" Bill nodded over to some camels close by.  
He felt Hermiones hand slipping out of his as we walked closer and stopped, turning around to look at her. The witch had stopped walking and way eyeing the camels' suspiciously and scared?  
"You know- I uhm- I rather walk" She mumbled and the Weasley was sure to see something close to pure terror in der beautiful brown eyes.  
"Hermione Granger, brain of the golden trio, brightest witch in her generation is afraid of a little camel?" Bill asked disbelieving and slightly mocking. That might not be completely nice because she really seemed to be scared. But camels weren't really scary at all.  
The brunet didn't meet his eyes and tried to avoid his glance when she mumbled real quietly so that, if Bill hadn't had sharpened senses he might not have heard her, "No but heights"  
"Now I get why you never played Quidditch with us" The redheaded boy noticed and his date nodded.  
"Alright, do you still want to try riding a camel or do you rather not? They are not that tall after all and I'd be there to hold you tight"  
"You just want to play hero now" Hermione accused him and Bill grinned.  
"Maybe a bit"  
The witch swallowed visible and then nodded. "Fine. Let's try it then".  
During their conversation, the two of them had walked closer and were standing directly in front of one of the camels by now. Bill picked the younger witch easily up and placed her carefully on the camels back before getting on, behind her, himself.  
Surely he noticed her shaking hands. That's why he leaned forward so her back and leaning against his chest and he put his hands reassuring on top of hers.  
"Don't worry gorgeous, you won't fall. I am right here and I won't let that happen" The older boy whispered in Hermiones ear and smiled and she relaxed a bit into his touch.

"Oh boy, we survived!" Hermione laughed clearly happy. They were still sitting on the camels back but it had laid down in front of one of the larger pyramids and Bill was slowly getting up. When he was standing next to them, Bill took Hermiones hand and pulled her up.  
"Surely we did"  
"I wasn't that sure about it"  
"See the bright side, we would have died together like Romeo and Juliet"  
"You know Romeo and Juliet"  
"Sure I do"  
"Well but you know they killed themselves right?"  
"Yeah but they died together, that's the important part"  
"True"  
"Anyways" He interrupted the discussion because really he had better things to do with her than talk about Romeo and Juliet.  
"Oh right!" Hermione turned her back to him to get a good look at the pyramid. Bill in the meantime wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on the girls neck. When he saw her getting goose bumps where his lips had met her skin he couldn't stop a grin forming on his lips.  
"Ready to see my world?" The Weasley asked and smiled when the brunet laughed softly. He found himself doing that quite often with her. Smiling. All the time when she was or when she laughed.  
"Yes I am" Hermione turned completely around to face him. He placed another kiss on her lips before taking her hand and entering the pyramid with her.

The two of them started their tour with Bill showing her the tourists' party of the pyramid, the one which everyone could go and visit. Muggles and Wizards as well.  
But as they walked to the exit, the Weasley took Hermiones hand and pulled her with him into a darker path which they were actually not supposed, not even allowed to enter. But the wizard didn't mind. He knew the pyramid by heart, he had been working in this one for quite a while. It actually was the last one he had been working in before they kicked him out.  
"Bill?" Hermione started, "I really don't think that we're suppo-"but she stopped talking, as well as talking and gasped. Bills guess was, in shock.  
The two of them ended in a chamber full of treasures. And the young witch didn't know where to look first but on the other hand couldn't take her eyes off any of the objects in question. The walls were painted, there was a huge beautiful box standing left from them and in the wood of the old books were runes carved in. It was breathtaking. Hermione somehow wished she could touch any of it but she wasn't dumb after all. The chest was most likely cursed and so were the other treasures.  
"This is- I mean- it is just" She stuttered and Bill laughed softly.  
"Yeah, I know" with an almost sad smile he let his glance wander around the chamber, he would never be allowed to work in this field again. Never again would he be the one to break a curse on a chest and open it up. He would never visit secret chambers just like this one again and he would never be able to discover more secrets about Egypt's oldest wizards and witches. The Weasley had to admit that he missed it. He missed being down in a pyramid all day long, working with the dangerously cursed artifacts.  
His thoughts got interrupted by a new voice.  
"What the fuck- Oh my Bill!" A young witch exclaimed exited and hugged her former colleague. "You're back?"  
"Wish I'd be" The redhead said and hugged her back. "I am here to show Hermione"  
"You really bring dates here? Never thought about that but it does sound like a good idea to impress someone, say girl are you impressed?" The witch had turned to Hermione who nodded.  
"Incredible impressed"  
All three of them laughed.  
"Just to make it clear, I don't bring dates here, just this one" The boy took his dates hand and she smiled. "Hermione this is my ex-co-worker Cindy, Cindy this is-"  
"Hermione Granger, golden trio, defeating Voldemort Hermione, wow. It is so nice to meet you in person!" Cindy said exited. "I knew Bill had a good taste but wow, congrats on that catch" the witch joked and Bill rolled his eyes.  
"But I am sorry you two, I really don't want to kick you out-"  
"Why do I have the feeling that you will still do it?"  
"Because I have to, if the little Bastards-"  
"She of course means the lovely, cheerful goblins" cut Bill in quickly to explain who Cindy was talking about.  
"Yeah whatever, they are coming to check on me and if you don't want to be sent to Azkaban you guys might better leave"

"Sorry that it was such a quick end. I wished I could have shown you more, or even show you some of the riddles we were working with. I am sure you would have figured them out fairly easy"  
Bill and Hermione were sitting in a bar, still in Egypt and enjoyed some snacks and drinks. "But you know Azkaban did not really sound promising to me. Might have to take you again"  
The brunet laughed. "Don't worry about it yeah? I got a good look at what you've been working with for the past years and I start to understand why you love it. I've not seen much and already consider going into curse breaking myself. It looks fascinating and challenging"  
"It is. I knew you could worship the treasures. And you would be fantastic in that field of expertise. I am sure about that. You're way smarter than I am so you would figure out some of the riddles in no time. Everyone would want to work with you"  
"You're flattering me"  
"I am being honest"  
"Would you mind though?"  
"Mind what?"  
"Well let's take a look into maybe our future and say we work well together and we stay together, would you mind if I go into curse breaking? Would it hurt you to hear me talk about it and know what I was doing when you can't do it anymore?"  
The witches hand was resting in the table and the redhead quickly took it in his and placed a kiss on her knuckles.  
"That is very thoughtful of you. But no I don't think I'd mind"  
"You know, I am very glad that you took me here today"  
"Oh believe me when I say, me too". With these words he leaned over the table to kiss her softly. Over and over again.


	9. Telling the Weaslys

_Also updated! _  
_I want to take a moment to thank everyone who is supporting this stoy. With reviewing, favoring or just reading. _  
_Thank you for you all without you guys writing would be lame!_

_xx_  
_batakiii_

Hermione had been waiting for this day for the entire week. It was, finally, her last day of work as a waitress and she was rather excited. Not only because she would begin at her new, way more exciting job, but also because she would see Bill again tonight.  
They had been meeting every other day for the past month now and it was the best month Hermione had had since a very long time.  
But sadly she hadn't had the time to meet him the past few days and she already missed him. It felt so good being with him. She could finally feel save and happy.

But the most exciting thing would be to tell the Weasley family about their relationship and tonight they would. Molly had once more invited everyone over for Dinner and the couple had decided that it would be the perfect moments to tell the family the good news about them dating.  
Surely Ginny knew that Hermione was seeing someone and that it was getting serious. She had noticed the change in Hermiones behavior just as Harry had but neither of them had pushed her into telling them who the mysterious guy was. Both of them were just excited to see their best friend this happy with someone.  
Still Hermione hoped that Ginny and Harry would still be as excited if they know who it was she was seeing. After all Ginny had once joked about Hermione and Bill going out so she would probably be fine with it and even happy for the two of them.  
Harry would be just as happy as Ginny would be. He wanted her happy after all and that's what she was being with Bill. Hopefully.  
The witch didn't really worry about the reaction of most of the Weasley's, George would be happy for them, she was sure. Charlie knew anyways and he wouldn't be there to attend dinner. But Bill had told him some days ago and the Dragon worker had approved of them.  
Arthur wouldn't mind. And Molly? She would be glad that he wasn't getting along with Fleur again and the mother had always wanted Hermione to marry Ron one day so she would finally be part of the family. Hermione just hoped that Molly wouldn't mind that she had chosen the oldest brother instead of Ronald.  
But Ron, oh god Ron, he would be furious. Might even freak out. Or not talk to them for ages. Or maybe, just maybe he would understand? He did have a new girlfriend, or whatsoever, himself. So a small part of Hermione hoped for him to understand and be happy for them. For her. But recalling the last time Ronald had seen his older brother with Hermione, only holding hands, he had punched Bill. So the hope that Ronald would be understanding or even happy was rather small. Even though it did exist.

"Are you ready to go love?"  
Hermione flinched and dropped the plates she had been drying with a towel. The witch had been lost in her thoughts and didn't even notice her boyfriend entering her flat, nor the room. Bill was by now standing behind her and had his arms wrapped securely around her.  
"Oh by Merlin's name, Bill you scared me" The witch laughed and turned around, kissing the oldest Weasley brother softly.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you"  
"I know" But growing up in war made you pretty jumpy. She added in her mind but was rather sure that Bill knew that himself. "But yeah, I am ready. Just let me clean up this mess and go pee" Hermione smiled against his lips and then removed herself from his arms.  
"Let me clean up" Bill offered and had already bent down, sweeping the broken pieces into one pile with his wand while Hermione exited the room to go to the loo.  
One swift motion with his wand and the broken pieces were put back together and Bill moved them into the cupboard where they belonged.  
"I am worried" Hermione had reentered the room. At her worried face the redhead only laughed lightly hearted.  
"Worried really? You have no idea how scared I am that Ginny's going to hex us for not telling her first" Bill chuckled but Hermione knew him well enough to her a lightly nervous tone out of it.  
"Well whatever happens, we do stick together right?"  
"Yes" He said sincere. "I won't let you go that easy anymore anyway"

"Sorry Mum, I know I'm late but I picked up Hermione on the way" Bill exclaimed before the two of them had even entered the dining room.  
"Oh Bill! Hermione! I am so glad you two made it" Molly said happily and pointed at the two free chairs near herself. "Ronald Weasley! Drop the potato and leave some for your brother!" Molly had turned her head to Ron and he scowled but removed his fork from the bowl of potatoes.  
Bill filled his girlfriend's plate with food before he loaded his own. Just as he was about to start eating Hermione took his hand under the table and the Weasley boy smiled at her.  
In the middle of dinner, Ron was already on his third plate of food. The couple decided it was a good time to slowly imply their relationship. That's why they placed their jointed hands on the table.  
In the beginning no one seem to notice, right until Ginny wanted to grab some more roast beef and almost choked on her Broccoli.  
"'Mione! It is him?" Ginny asked after drinking some of Harrys water to stop the coughing. Every pair of eyes turned to Hermione. For a moment there was silence when everyone noticed her hand in Bills.  
"Well guys, I guess we'll have to tell you something" Bill started with a grin and looked at Hermione who had slightly blushed.  
"Hermione and I are dating since about a month now" the Weasley told his family and his girlfriend smiled and nodded to confirm his story.  
The family's reactions couldn't be any more different.

Ginny jumped up, hugging firstly Bill who was closer to her, almost stabbing him with her fork in the back, then Hermione. Clearly excited.  
Molly Weasley beamed happily. Saying how the two of them make a wonderful couple and wishing them the best of luck. She even had to whip a tear from her cheek.  
Harry looked confused, he had definitely not expected that. Arthur smiled at them both but used the busy moment to fill his plate with some more potatoes.  
George laughed, clapped his older brother on the shoulder and made joked about the couple.  
Ron on the other hand turned bright red, slammed his fork down and jumped up. Leaning the table and the room as quick as possible.  
Hermione couldn't even really enjoy Molly hugging her and listening to her babble how happy she was that Bill finally found someone who matches with him, in her eyes anyways. The Granger girls glance had followed Ronald and she bite her lower lip. He was mad, furious even. Maybe he hated her now? But he had no right! It was so unfair! She would never say anything against any of his relationships how dare he ruin this for her now? When she was finally happy.

"Hermione?" Harry had gotten up and places his hand on her shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a second?" The girl nodded and got up slowly. She knew what was coming, but she would not stop seeing Bill just to make Ron happy.  
"Sure" Hermione followed her best friend out of the room. "I know what you want to say Harry and you can save it. I know Ronald is furious and probably going to hate Bill and me but what was I supposed to do? You date his sister and he wasn't too fond of that in the beginning so I really hope that his brain might kick in any moment now and he comes back and-"  
"I was not going to say anything like that" Harry interrupted his best friend and she stopped her rambling.  
"You did not?" The boy who lived smiled at her and shook his head.  
"No, surely not. We know him. He'll come around"  
"Hopefully"  
"He will, but what I actually meant to talk to you about wasn't Ron. I just wanted to make sure that you know what you've gotten yourself into. Fleur left him because she couldn't stand Bill anymore. Couldn't be with how he changed after Greybacks attack. He isn't a regular men. He might not turn into a wolf but-"  
"I know that, I know all of that Harry but I- I think I am in love with him. And why not give it a try. I am a strong person. I can handle that. I can handle him" Surely she had not been around him on full moon yet. He had avoided her during that time of the month but how bad could it really be? Fleur was just too delicate.  
"Yeah, just be careful okay? I know Bill is great, he is a Weasley after all, but I just don't want you to get hurt" Hermione sighed relived and hugged her best friend tightly.  
"Thank you Harry" She said and the dark haired boy patted her back.  
"Well should go back, otherwise all the dessert will be gone" Harry took Hermiones arm and pulled her with him, back into the dining room.

"That was a lot better than expected. Mum even let us take the leftover cake" Bill was sitting on the couch of Hermiones flat and his girlfriend just came back from the kitchen where she had dropped of the cake.  
"Actually" she corrected, "It was exactly as I expected it to be. Surely I had somehow hoped, maybe it was wishful thinking, but-"  
"-Ron will come around" Bill interrupted his girlfriend, took her hand and pulled her on top of him, making her sit comfortable on his lap before his lips found hers. "You told me yourself he wasn't too happy when he found out about Harry and Gin and now he is happy for them right?"  
"Hm yeah you're probably right"  
"And to be honest I think his reaction was a big improvement, he didn't even try to punch me this time. Might be because he is scared of mum though" Bill mused and Hermione laughed at his words, kissing him herself now.  
"But all of the others were happy for us. Even if George wouldn't stop making jokes about the age difference. Did you hear that he called me a dumb gold digger for choosing someone older without money?" Hermione laughed and buried her face in Bills shoulder. The evening had turned out really nice, as soon as the big news were out on the table Hermione had been able to relax and enjoy the company of the other Weasleys.  
"You think you can deal with Georgie or should I go beat him up?" Bill joked and Hermione shook her head. Even if she knew that her boyfriend was joking. She cuddled up into his arms.  
"But you know I am really glad they know now. It was so hard to hide it from Ginny especially because it's something that makes me so happy! You make me so, so happy Bill" His hand found her cheek and caressed it when she closed her eyes.  
"I- you know, dunno if I should say that now or not. Wasn't really one to go by any dating rules. But I love you Hermione. I am so lucky to have you in my life. I am bloody prosperous!"  
Hermione giggled. "Prosperous?" She repeated but it couldn't stop her heart from beating faster. He loved her. He had said that he loved her. "But you know, I am glad that I am not all alone with my feelings than, because I do love you too" It wasn't easy for her to say that. The brunet had never said it before to another man, except her father maybe. Surely she loved Harry and Ron but it was more a love you would have for your siblings and not for a lover, a boyfriend. It was nothing compared to the feelings she had in store for Bill.  
The older boy pressed his lips on hers, mostly to stop grinning like a bloody fool. But he was so fortune to have her. To have her love him back even!  
Hermione pushed herself, if possible, even closer to the Weasley boy and her hands ran down his shirt. As soon as she reached the end of his shirt she loved her fingers back up, unbuttoning his shirt.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Asked the redhead confused as Hermione successfully pulled off his shirt and her hands started moving down to open his belt buckle.  
"What does it look like to you?" Hermione mumbled between two kisses, she had no intention of letting him talk any further when there was kissing to do. And because he apparently didn't plan to undress his girlfriend, she decided to do that for him and pulled off her dress.  
"Wow- what?" Bill asked but needed a moment to remove his glace from the freshly exposed skin. Hermione was wearing a lacy dark blue bra and matching panties and only that sight made his pants too tight for his taste.  
The witch looked up, an almost hurt expression crossed her face. Did he not want to sleep with her? Didn't he just say that he loved her? She had always told herself she would save her virginity for the person she really loved and she did love Bill with all her heart and when he seem to love her back where was his problem?  
"I want to sleep with you?" The brunet said, like it wasn't completely obvious.  
"But- wait. I do recall a conversation when you said you wanted to wait until marriage" Bill said confused and the way Hermione was wiggling on his lap wasn't making this any easier for him. But the Weasley did recall the conversation the two of them had not long ago, on this couch even, watching a movie and talking about Ex-partners and sex. He had of course wanted to know if he could kiss better than Victor Krum and the conversation just took its turn. He was sure she had said that she had never had sex yet and that she wanted to wait till she was married. "So yeah no worries, I can wait. That's fine. We-we don't have to do this now. No- no pressure" Even if Bill felt like he could cum right there in his pants. It felt like she was dry humping him and he was almost sure that that's what she was doing.  
Hermione just giggled which confused the desperate getting boy a lot.  
"I was kidding, well not about the amount of sex I've had because well I did never have any. But I surely don't want to wait till I am married. That was a joke honey" The witch reassured his boyfriend and kissed him deeply.  
"Just so I get this right, you don't want to wait yeah?" Bill was just making sure. He didn't want to make her do anything she might regret later on just because she was in the mood for it now.  
"Yeah. I don't want to wait, to be honest I don't want to wait another minute anymore. I want you. Right now, right here". The brunet mumbled, placing her lips on top of his once more and shutting him up with a kiss.


	10. Being gentle

_Chapter ten is updated as well.  
WARNING! Sexual content ahead, if you don't like to read about that, skip this chapter!  
Otherwise, enjoy the smut!_

_xx  
batakiii_

Bill removed himself from her and when he got up, Hermione pouted.  
"I want to do this the right way" Bill explained, taking her hand and pulling her up with him. He leaned in to whisper in her ear and give her neck a soft kiss. "Give me a minute alright?" The brunet nodded.  
"And you better get dressed again, I want to undress you myself" Said the Weasley with a wink and then disappeared in Hermione's bedroom.  
Bill placed some candles on her desk and nightstand and lit them with a swift of his wand. He didn't bother putting his shirt back, he would lose it rather quickly anyway. He thought about turning on some music but on the other hand did he not want to miss a single sound Hermione would make during their love making. He wanted to hear her sigh, moan or even moan his name preferably. So no music.  
But what else he did was to dim the light, he obviously wanted to see her well enough during them fucking but he wanted to make it somehow special or even a bit romantic for her.  
A few seconds after he had lit two more candles and decided this would do, Hermione entered her bedroom. The witch wasn't dressed again, well Bill wouldn't call it dressed. She was wearing rather teasing black lacy lingerie and her hair was running in soft waves down her back. She looked breathtaking.  
Bill walked over to her and took her hand in his. Kissing her fingertips, up to her hand, wandering over her arm and finally found his way to her shoulder. The redhead pushed his girlfriend's hair over her shoulder to get better access to her neck, which he started kissing as soon as he got enough skin exposed. Even if that wasn't nearly enough skin for him.  
A sigh escaped the brunets' lips and Bill took that as a good sign to continue with his kisses. His hands found her hip and he rubbed soft circles over her skin before he let his hands wander upwards and capture her breasts. Squeezing them softly over her bra. He wondered if the lacy material was teasing her nipples.  
Hermione's eyes had fluttered shut at that touch and the shallow breath coming through her party opened mouth made him believe that she enjoyed getting touched as much as he enjoyed touching her.  
Bills lips found the witches once more and they shared a passionate kiss. When the older boy broke the kiss, his lips found her cheek and he whispered softly. "You can stop me at any time. No matter how far we have gone, just say the word and I'll stop". He needed her to know, needed to see her nod softly to confirm that she understood what he had said. She could always back out. No matter how naked or aroused any of them were. If Hermione would want to stop at any moment he would. Surely it wouldn't be easy but he would never want to do something to her that she might not want or not be okay with.  
But as soon as she nodded Bill lips found hers once more.  
The Weasley needed some strength to stay calm and to be gentle with her. He knew if he would stop concentrating and would just let go, just let his desires control him, he would be anything but tender. He would hurt her. He would do whatever his inner wolf wanted him to do and he would take her. There would be nothing sweet or gentle about that and he couldn't let that happen.  
Bill softly pushed Hermione backwards till her legs touched her bed and she gave in, dropping down on her bed, pulling her boyfriend with her. She crawled backwards into the bed and he followed, leaning over her and Bills lips started exploring her body again.  
He kissed his way down her shoulder to her breast. It took him merely seconds to reach under her and unclip her bra and remove it completely.  
Just to get a quick heads up that she was okay with it, Bill met Hermione's eyes and noticed that she had started biting her lower lip, like she did so often when she was nervous. Firstly he thought it was because all of this was new for her, surely the first time was nerve taking.  
But when he looked up into her eyes again, the older boy suddenly realized that she wasn't nervous because of what they were doing. She was self-conscious. She did not see herself the same way he did.  
Bill thought of her as dead drop sexy, especially now wearing nothing but her lacy panties. But she wasn't the least bit self-confident about her body. She wondered if he liked what he saw, was even trying to compare herself to his, party unknown, ex-sex-partners.  
"You're so beautiful" Bill murmured, he wanted to take her fear, wanted to make her believe how perfect she was to him. "So sexy" Wanted to make Hermione see herself the way he saw her.  
His eyes lay hungry on the girl under him. Bill couldn't stop himself from licking his lips before he captures the brunets left breast with his mouth. Sucking there for a moment he let one of his hand wander down to her stomach and Hermione suddenly winced under his touch. For a moment he stopped what he was doing, wondering if he had gone too far for her wanting. But then a chuckle escaped his lips.  
"You're ticklish" The Weasley noticed and ran his fingers again along the sides of her stomach, making her once more wince and even giggle. He liked that reaction and was rather sure he would make good use of that knowledge one day.  
Bill moved further down with his hands, his lips closely following. He moved along her hip, over her leg to her feet, taking one of them and kissing it, moving back up this time. Her angle, her knee and he stopped at her inner thigh. Once more she reacted at his touch. Hermione gasped and a soft moan escaped her lips.  
Bill, rather liking that reaction, moved his lips over her thigh one more and grabbed her panties with his teeth, pulling the last piece of her clothes slow, real slow off of her.  
His girlfriend was laying under him, completely naked now and the redhead once more had to get a good grip of himself to hold back. He swallowed hard. He needed to hold back!

The older boy leaned back up, not without running his lips over every part of her body he could reach before his lips found hers again and he met her in a wild kiss.  
With shaking hands Hermione took this opportunity to show some input herself. At first all she did was grabbing a hand full of Bills hair and pulling him closer, letting their lips meet at a more urgent speed. Her breathing had become shallow and short and she had to gasp for some air every now and then. The longer the kiss lasted the braver did the brunet get and removed a hand from his hair and rather caressed his chest, his stomach and found her way to his belt.  
But as soon as the Granger girl tried to open his belt her hands were back to shaking. Bill noticed that and took both of her hands in his, giving them a quick kiss before letting her try to open his belt again. Why on earth had he been wearing a belt? He should have pulled it off himself because Hermione made a torturous slow effort of opening the buckle. Her hand brushing his crotch now and so often making him groan in return.  
When she had finally removed his pants, with some help of Bill he saw her nervously glance down. He was just wearing boxers now. The only article of clothing separating the otherwise two naked bodies. Seeing his erection, even if it was only though his boxers, made her swallow.  
Bill gave her a moment to adjust herself of the idea of how he would maybe feel inside of her and even gave her a few more seconds to decide if she wanted to stop now.  
But the only thing Hermione did was kissing him deeply. Getting a deep, aroused, almost growl in return. She thought she had never heard anything sexier in her life and it sent wetness to her non existing knickers.  
The redhead let one of his hands brush over her nipples and grinned into the kiss when he noticed how hard it was. Still he cupped her breast in his hand and massaged them slowly. Enjoying to hear another moan from the gorgeous girl under him.  
Not wanting to make her wait too long, at least that's what he would later say on was his reason, not that it was him who couldn't wait any longer. But merlin, he wanted desperately to feel her tightness around him. His lips made a quick way further down and without a warning he let his tongue slide into her. Surprised at how wet she was for him.  
"Oh!" Hermione gasped loudly and the Weasley couldn't suppress a chuckle before sliding his tongue back into her. One hand was holding her hip in place since she had started to wiggle beneath him and with the other hand he was rubbing her clit.  
When his girlfriend moaned his name Bill could hardly hold back. But he had to, he couldn't just slam into her and take her. It would hurt her anyways, he had deflowered girls before and it had always been uncomfortable for them in the beginning. But he wanted to make this as nice as possible for her. For the obvious reason that he loved her and Bill really did not want to ruin the idea of sex for her, not just because he loved sex of course. He also really wanted her to enjoy this. Being this intimate with him. Only with him. Never had someone had the pleasure to do things to her he would do. These thoughts made his inner wolf go almost nuts. His. Just his! Thoughts of biting her, making her came to his mind but he suppressed all of them. He was no wolf. He was Bill and he would not hurt Hermione!  
The Weasley did remove his tongue though, but only to slide two fingers into her, moving them carefully. Kissing her clit and pounding his fingers in and out of her almost pushed her over the edge and he knew it. He noticed by the way she was cramping around his fingers, the way the wiggled beneath him trying to get his fingers deeper inside of her, moaning, gasping his name.  
His girlfriend was dripping wet by now and Bill should have probably given her the satisfaction she longed for without fucking her but he couldn't stand it any longer. He needed her. Now.

He moved himself up, kissing her deeply, letting her taste her own taste on his lips. Hermione's hands were roaming down his back as he removed his own boxers.  
"This might hurt" Bill whispered but she just kissed him. Showing him that she was okay with what he was about to do, with him taking her virginity.  
And even if he had told her before she could stop whenever he wanted he knew it would have probably busted him to stop now. Her smell, her taste, just her was all he was feeling, her sweat body beneath him, her hair between his fingers and he had never seen her more gorgeous then right now.  
Slowly he pushed himself into her, almost feeling her hymen rip as her nails clawed into his back. Hermione was tight. So fucking tight. He had never felt someone so tight around his length. How he loved it.  
But Bill noticed how the brunet started to tense under him, he knew moving, no matter what speed, would hurt her just more. She had to relax again for her to enjoy it at any time. That's why the Weasley pulled out of her again, slowly.  
His hand found her cheek and he caressed her. Tears were glittering in Hermione's eyes and she was biting her lip furiously.  
Bills kisses moved down her body once more, until his tongue found her clit. Her long legs which had been spread wide open for him before were almost pressed together. With one hand he moved between her legs and spread them a bit so he could run a finger along her lips. "Trust me" He murmured, feeling her wetness almost completely vanished.  
Hesitant the brunet opened her legs more for him and his tongue slid quickly back into her. His finger found her clit and he rubbed it in circles, teasing her until she started to relax one more and he felt her getting wet again.  
Again the redhead leaning up to meet Hermione's lips and before she could even realize what her boyfriend was having in mind, he filled her once more and this time she did not tense up immediately. Her lips even escaped a moan. Not purely pleasure but not pain either.  
Bill was sure that his witch was starting to like the idea of it, which gave him the courage to go faster and some moments later she started moving with him, meeting him every truth and groaning in unison with him.  
Her lips were on his for most of the time, just to gasp for air or an additional moan every now and then, their lips didn't seem to separate.  
The boys hand caressed her breast, squeezing them, massaging them and Hermione forgot everything around them, where they were, what time it was, she couldn't even tell up from down apart. And then just when the brunet thought she would bust from pleasure, Bills fingers found her clit once more and that he had speed up one more wouldn't make her last longer. But the thing that pushed her over the edge was the moment when Bill hit a spot so perfectly inside of her that she let out a soft cry and her orgasm rolled over her.  
She moaned his name, felt her heartbeat speeding up even more, felt herself getting tight around him and then relax again. Hermione was breathing heavily, whipping some sweat of her brow. Her hair clutching on her sweat wet body.  
And Bill knew he would never get enough from seeing her like this.  
He removed himself from her and kissed her quick before he sat up, ready to leave the bed for a trip to the bathroom. "Just give me a sec yeah?" He mumbled and wanted to get up but his girlfriend was holding him back.  
"No- I uhm- can I try-"His eyebrows rose and he looked at her a bit confused.  
"Try- what love?" Bill asked and the witch blushed a little. She took his hand and pulled him down next to her but instead of cuddling up to him, or whatever he had expected her to do, the brunet sat up. Leaning over her boyfriend, Hermine caressed his abdomen for a moment before she bite her lip thoughtful. She reached out to stoke his length. Wrapping her hand around him and pumping up and down, unsure if that's how he'd like it. But his moan made her more confident and she leaned down, licking over his erection. This time he didn't moan, he cursed loudly.  
Hermione took that as a good sign and leaned further down, trying to get as much of his length into her mouth as she could, without gaging. After a second of adjusting to his manhood in her mouth she felt Bills hand grab her hair and guiding her head up and down. Even if it made her gang once in a while she did how he was guiding her, enjoying his groans, curses and of course her name. Looked like Hermione didn't completely suck, or well that was exactly what she was doing, sucking.  
The oldest Weasley brother felt himself close to cuming and wanted to let his girlfriend remove herself from him but she wouldn't. The exact opposite even, she took him deeper in her mouth than she had done before, gaged once more and sucked him harder. This was too much for Bill and he couldn't hold it any longer.  
Hermione actually swallowed. Licking his length like she wanted to lick him clean before she moved back up to cuddle into him now. Her smile was almost shy even after what she had been doing just then.  
"Oh fuck Hermione". The older men murmured and pulled his girlfriend into his arms, getting her as close to him as possible, wanting to feel her still quickened heartbeat. The brunet rested her head on his chest, not without giving the Weasley a soft kiss though and closed her eyes. Both of them smiling like happy fools.  
They were laying in silence, the candle light had vanished by now and it was almost completely dark. Bill was sure that his love had already fallen asleep when she spoke quietly into the darkness.  
"Thank you" it was a whisper and she did sound tired after all.  
"What for?" The redhead wondered aloud, if someone should be thanking anyone, it would be him thanking her.  
"For being gentle with me" She whispered and Bill placed his lips on top of her head.  
For a moment the Weasley didn't know what to say and said nothing, then:  
"I love you" but he wasn't sure if she heard or if Hermione had already drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	11. Midnight walk

_Updated!_

_xx_  
_batakiii_

_  
Time went flying by for the young couple. Hermione was finally happy. The young witch couldn't believe that Bill and she were dating for about six month by now. But for Hermione it felt like only weeks. She was still head over heels in love with the oldest Weasley and she wondered if it could possible stay this wonderful forever.  
But there were two things which bothered the brunet. For one Bill seem to avoid her once a month, always around full moon. Maybe she was imagining it but he never had time for her in that time. She wasn't sure why her boyfriend would avoid her. Surely she knew he would prefer his meat raw and be even lightly more wolfish but did Bill really think she couldn't handle it? Or was he really that exhausted around full moon that he just didn't find the time for her?  
And the other rather annoying downer was that Ron still seemed not to accept the relationship. The witch had thought he would get accustomed to it and wouldn't mind after a while but that was apparently not the case. The youngest Weasley boy was still not talking to his brother and neither to Hermione. Until today.  
Why her thought had wondered of to her former best friend was no real wonder, after all he was sitting in her living room. Ronald had written her a letter the day before and asked if the two could meet and talk. It was urgent he had said and surely Hermione accepted, offering him to come over for some tea.  
"You had wanted to talk to me?" Hermione asked and suppressed to add a 'finally come around' to that statement. She really wanted to make peace with Ron and not make him angry once more.  
The two of them were sitting on the couch, a steaming cup of tea in hand and Ronald hadn't said a word since his arrival.  
"Hm yeah I did" The Weasley boy looked rather uncomfortable in that situation but Hermione took no pity on him. He had been an arse the past month.  
"What about?" Hermione asked and took a sip of her tea. She was getting annoyed by him. After all Ron had wanted to talk and now he was with her and didn't even get a word over his lips.  
"You know- I thought rather long about all of this and you know, you can date him!" Ron exclaimed and smiled at her. But the witches smile dropped.  
"What?" She asked dangerously silent, Ron knew that voice well enough. "I can date him?" Her voice was very calm, way to calm for his taste. "For your information Ronald, I am already dating your brother almost half a year and I do not need your permission for anything!" The girl said angrily. What the hell did he think he was?  
"No. I know. I mean- I know you can date him, I was just here to tell you that I allow you-"Hermione's eyes widen and the redhead knew immediately that he had said something incredible stupid.  
"Allow me? ALLOW ME?" Now she was yelling at him. "I am not your possession. How do you even dare to come here in my home and 'allow me' to date my current boyfriend?" Hermione was getting louder and angrier at each word.  
"I did not mean that 'Mione, I just wanted to say-"He stuttered trying to somehow save the situation but it was already lost. Hermione got up.  
"I think it would be better for you to go now. I am not in the mood for fighting" The witch pointed at the floo powder pot. "Maybe we can have a chat next time at the Burrow, if you find out what you had actually wanted to tell me, because I really hope, for your own sake, that it was not to allow me the relationship I am already having".  
Ron took the opportunity she gave him and left, almost fleet from her flat, jumped into the green flames and flooed home. Next time he would better think before he spoke.

It had taken Hermione quite a while to calm her nerves again. She was by now, wrapped in her favorite knitted blanket, with a cup of tea and was reading.  
That's how Bill found her an hour later.  
"Love? Are you home?" The oldest Weasley entered her apartment and pulled of his coat and shoes. Dropping them careless in a corner before he went looking for his girlfriend. When he saw her reading on the couch, a smile spread his lips and he walked up behind her, massaging her shoulders for a split of seconds before she jumped. He had startled her.  
Hermione was standing by now, facing him, wand out and pointing at Bill. Bill who had pulled his hands up in surrender.  
"Oh my- Bill. Sorry. You just scared me" the witch dropped her wand on the small table. Walking around the table to get closer to him she mumbled another apology before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck and brushing her lips softly against his.  
"I like that 'hello' a lot better than the almost hexing me one" The redhead joked and placed a kiss on the witches forehead.  
"Hm, I'll try to remember. How was your day?" She asked, not letting him tease her any more with that little freak out.  
Bill dropped down on the couch and pulled his favorite girl with him, placing her on his lap.  
"Well working for the ministry isn't as much fun as working for Gringotts breaking curses but it's all right. Better than working in this awful restaurant where we wasted our time". The Weasley men laughed. "And you know there is this really hot colleague of mine, who sadly had a day off today" Bill grinned and nudged her softly as she laughed.  
Hermione had started a career in the ministry as well. She was working for magical creatures and law enforcement. After all she still wanted to help the house elves and other underappreciated magical creatures to their rights.  
Bill was also working in law, his department was still holding trials for recently caught ex-death eaters and tried to stop the new 'anti muggleborn' propaganda which popped up every now and then all over London. Some people thought it was the work of some ex- death eaters who were looking for a new revolution. Some said it was just stupid jokes. But whoever was doing it should be stopped.  
"Well then maybe you want to spend the night with your co-worker instead" Hermione joked and raised an eyebrow playfully.  
"Well to be honest with you love, that's what I am going to do" The redhead kissed her softly but the kiss turned quickly into something wilder, more passionate. "I just can't get my hands off of her you know" Bill murmured as the two of them broke apart.  
Hermione blushed and giggled at that. She wasn't a girl to giggle a lot. She never used to giggle but with Bill it was surely different. She hadn't yet figured out why it didn't bother her to giggle around him, maybe because she was completely comfortable around him and knew he would love her no matter what?  
There were some other very rare occasions when Hermione would giggle, one of those was while being drunk and every now and then she would giggle spending her time with Ginny.  
And there was another thing that would surely make her giggle and laugh till her stomach hurt and Bill just loved to torture her like that. He let his hands wander along her sides and poked her.  
"No, no, no, no" She laughed and tried to quickly escape his grip but he was faster and had her pinned on the couch under him in no time, tickling her endless or rather until the two of them were out of breath from all the laughing.  
"You know, I love you so much" Hermione said, the affection for the men on top of her, written all over her face.  
"I love you most" Bill answered almost immediately and he hopes she knows. He hopes she can see it in his eyes, in his actions in every word he says to her. And the smile she is giving him makes him believe that she does know.

"Are you hungry?" Bill then asked after a moment of more looking at Hermione, if this would be a movie he would have already be sick but maybe that's what true love does to you.  
"A bit, but I doubt that you'll find much here to eat, maybe some cereal. Oh no right the milk has gone bad and I don't have new one"  
The Weasley laughed softly, this was so Hermione and even if he wondered what she was eating when he wasn't with her, he loved it. "Well looks like I have to take you out than!" Bill said smiling and the couple sat up on the couch but not without sharing another kiss. "What would you like? Some Italian or Chinese? If you want to stay here we could just order Pizza? It's up to you love"  
"All of them sound rather nice, but I'd like going out. We could take a walk as well. Maybe just get some fish and chips to go?"  
"Sure, do you want to change clothes though or are you fine with going in Pajamas?"  
"I get dressed hold on" Hermione had jumped up and was almost out of the room when she turned around again. "Oh and before I completely forget, your brother was here today" She said and her boyfriend rose an eyebrow.  
"Which one?"  
"Ron. And I quote: He 'allows us' to date" the witch said angrily and felt all the disappointment in her former best friend return.  
"Oh does he really? How thoughtful of that git" Bill shook his head but laughed. "He is a twat but you spent all your school life with him, shouldn't you be used to him?"  
"Guess I should" Hermione mumbled and Bill walked over to her giving her a small kiss.  
"Don't think about it, he is a git and he'll sometime notice how stupid he was and come around".  
"Hm yeah, right"  
"Go get dressed and let's get you out of here thinking about anything but that prick"

About an hour later, the young couple had just finished their meal, the two were walking, hand in hand, through a park not far from Hermione's flat. They stopped every now and then to share a soft kiss. It was a peaceful night. The moon was shining down on the two, no clouds covering the stars and they were by themselves. Not many people seemed to like midnight walks in the middle of a work week.  
"It was awful, I tell you-"Hermione was in the middle of a story about her second year and how she learned that polyjuice potion could not be used for animals. "My entire face was covered in fur! And fur is itchy. And well Ronald thought it was hilarious. I even had a tail and- did you hear that?" The witch suddenly asked and Bill who had been laughing before had stopped.  
"Yeah. Wait here alright, I just go check what's going on" The oldest Weasley said, kissed his girlfriend's forehead and hurried out of sight into the darkness.  
A shiver ran down Hermione's spine. It had sounded like a scream. For a moment the witch couldn't really move, she was just standing there, frozen to the spot. But as soon as she could get her feet to move she hurried after Bill. He didn't really believe she would stay behind and wait for him did he?  
A second scream ripped through the cold air and Hermione's blood seemed to freeze. She knew that voice. She knew who it belonged to. No. "Bill!"  
The brunet started running, unsure where exactly the sound had been coming from. She ran further into the park and stumbled over a body. An unmoving body. The girl spun around and gasped. In front of her feet lay a body. A women, not much older than herself. Covered in blood. Her eyes stared up at Hermione. Lifeless. Dead.  
The witch had seen more death and destruction than anyone her age should have ever seen, but she had grown up in a war she had, as horrible as it sounded, almost got used to hearing and seeing death. But war was over now and she somehow had made it out alive and never ever had she wanted to be confronted with death again. Especially with such a wasted death. Someone had murdered the women.  
"Bill! Bill!" Hermione go desperate. Where was he? Was he alive? Yes he just had to be!  
She forced herself to run faster, unsure if she should yell trying to get his attention and maybe make him call for her so she would know where to look. Or shut up to stay unnoticed by the attacker.  
Before the brunet had even made up her mind about her behavior, she had spotted her boyfriend. Laying in the Grass. Shaking.  
"Bill!" She dropped on her knees by his side and ran her hand over his cheek. "Are you hurt? What- what happened?"  
"'Mione, leave. Go home. Now" His desperate voice scared her as much as his shaking. If she wouldn't know better she would have guessed he was hit by the cruciatus course, but she did know better. Didn't she? Hermione looked around, trying to make out somebody who might have hurt him. But it was way too dark she could hardly see anything.  
"I am not leaving you here. We go home together!"  
Only when the words had left the witches mouth did she hear someone approach. But before she could turn and defend Bill, the attacker had jumped on to her boyfriend growling dangerously.  
"No!" Hermione tried to grab the attacker and yank him off of Bill. But the other person was way too strong. It was by his own choice that he got off of Bill and faced Hermione.  
"Who have we got here? If that's not the Mudblood Granger" Once again the witch felt her blood freeze. She was facing no one else than Fenrir Greyback. "Such a pleasure, didn't get a chance to taste you last time but this time I surely will!"  
The girl backed off, why didn't she have her wand with her? What kind of witch was she? But Greyback followed her, pinning her up against the nearest tree.  
"You still smell so tasty" His voice was a deep growl, much like Bills when he was aroused but still completely different, the werewolf licked over her neck and she whimpered.  
"Let go of her!" The Weasley was on his feet once more, this time he wasn't being attacked. He was much more attacking.  
Hermione had never thought she would ever see Bills 'inner wolf', like he called it, in action. But right now she did and it was impressive but none the less scary.


	12. In the hospital

_Updated!  
I hope you know how much I appreachiate every reader, every favorit and of course every review!  
You make my day!  
R &amp; R please!_

_xx  
batakiii_

_  
I leaned down like in trance. The entire moment since Hermione had found me felt unreal. I checked for a pulse point and found none. He was dead. I had killed him. Murdered him with my bare hands. I stared down at his dead body.  
As soon as he had attacked Hermione, touched her, something inside of me had just snapped and I wasn't able to control myself anymore. I had grabbed him, my hands tightly around his neck and I strangled him. Just like that.  
My glance found my hands, there was blood. Mine, not his. I hadn't shed any blood. I killed him clean and easy. With my hands. But how else could I have protected Hermione?  
Hermione. Hermione was hurt!

Bill snapped out of his trance and kneed down next to his unconscious girlfriend. "Love? Love can you hear me?" He asked desperately and pulled her up carefully. There was blood dropping on her. Bill could barely feel his wound, but he knew it should hurt badly. After all it was bleeding a lot.  
The Weasley pulled the brunet closer to his chest and apparated away. To St. Mungos.

The nurse screamed loudly when she saw the two bloody figures approach and hastily called for one of the healers. They took Hermione from Bills grip and immediately started questioning him. What had happened and if he knew who did that to Hermione, they even implied that he might have done that to her! Which made him rather angry, like he could ever hurt her!  
After a few more questions the nurse suddenly seem to notice that the blood on his shirt was not just Hermiones and that Bill himself was hurt badly. The Weasley hadn't wanted them to look after him, he wanted them to look after Hermione and wanted to know that she'd be okay, needed to see that she was okay, before he would let someone take care of his wound. If that was even necessary.  
But the medi witch did not care about his wishes and brought the oldest Weasley into one of the emergency rooms. If Hermione was in one of these as well? Was she awake yet?  
Bills thought got interrupted by the healer, smearing some antiseptic paste on his wound and he flinched. Furthermore the healer gave the redhead a potion to swallow down. As soon as the wound was cleaned Bill managed to get a look at his skin, or rather his missing skin. Looked like Greyback ripped some flesh and skin off. But Bill didn't seem to care, the only thoughts he had were about Hermione and what he had done. He had murdered Greyback. Not that it was a great loss to the world but he killed someone, with his bare hands. And still he hadn't managed to protect his love.  
"How's Hermione?" The Weasley asked and the healer looked up from his wound.  
"I am really sorry Mister Weasley but I can't tell you about that. You're not related so-" But Bill quickly interrupted him.  
"We're engaged. Does that change anything?" That might be a tiny lie, but the redhead needed to know if his girlfriend would be alright! And how should the healer find out if they were actually engaged or not?  
"That does indeed change things" The blond healer said and wrapped a blanket around the almost gone wound. The skin had grown back rather well already and the bandage was just to keep the dirt out of the wound. "Miss Granger got banged up pretty bad but she will be fine soon enough"  
Bill felt a weight lift of his shoulders and sight relieved. She would be fine. She would be the way she was before. It would all turn out to be alright again.  
"I need to see her" The Weasley exclaimed and got up.  
"We should inform your family and hers that she is here before hand" But the Weasley shook his head. He needed to see her first thing. He needed to see with his own eyes that she would be alright again, that she was alive!

"Oh my poor love!" Bill kneed down next to Hermiones bed and carefully took her hand in his. The brunet looked worse than he had hoped. She was paler than he had ever seen her. Bruises covered her beautiful face and there was a large plaster on her forehead, soaked in blood.  
The witch was sleeping tightly and her chest moved up and down in a slow but steady rhythm. It was at least a bit calming.  
"I am so sorry, I should have protected you!" The Weasley grabbed at his hair, it was frustrating how could he have not protected her? What kind of boyfriend was he? The worst kid definitely.  
The older boy dropped his hand onto Hermiones hand and ran his fingers softly through her hair, removing some leaved and untangling some of it.  
"I shouldn't have let him touch you in the first place". He should have strangled him before he had the change to touch his beloved. The wizard was mad at himself. Hermione had tried to protect him. Why had she been there anyways? She should have just waited for him to return. But to be honest he should have known better than believe that Hermione would just wait for him to return without helping.  
The oldest Weasley brother brushed his thumb over her palm and sight.  
"I love you and I am sorry" He whispered and brought his lips to her hand.

"Outch" a soft painful moan escaped the brunet lips as Hermione had started moving. The girl slowly try to sit up but her boyfriend carefully pushed her down again.  
"Don't" The fake- fiancé whispered and Hermione's eyes flung open.  
"You're alive!" She exclaimed and then crinkled her nose, the loud sound she had just produced had hurt in her head. Once more did the Granger girl try to sit up and just like before Bill didn't let her.  
"Don't" Bill had repeated and this time Hermione listened and didn't try to move again. The oldest Weasley brother let his hand caress her cheek careful not to hurt her. The witch closed her eyes again but her mind was too troubled to fall back asleep just yet so she quickly took Bills hand in hers. She squeezed it lightly.  
"How bad is it?" The girl then asked worried.  
"To be honest, you got banged up pretty bad" The redhead repeated what the doctor had told him about her condition.  
"Not me you lunatic, I was talking about you!" The young Granger said and tried to grab his shirt, to pull it off of his shoulder to see the wound she knew had to be there. She had seen what Greyback had done, had seen the blood. A shiver ran down her spine.  
"I am fine, really"  
"Did you let the healers check you through?" Her voice was so concerned it was heart melting.  
Her boyfriend nodded and she mumbled a pleased "Good" before the brunet pulled on the Weasley hands to make him move closer so she could close the small space between them and push her lips against his.  
No matter how much the redhead enjoyed the kiss, he ended it rather quick and leaned back. Out of Hermiones reach, which frustrated her to no end when she reached out to touch him again.  
When the witch couldn't really reach any pleasing parts of Bill, she crinkled her nose and noticed how her forehead hurt doing so. Curious she raised her hand to touch the plaster on her forehead.  
"Don't touch it" Bill took her hand quickly to not let her touch the covered wound. "You know you shouldn't have done that" The Weasley exclaimed suddenly a hint of anger mixed in his otherwise concerned voice. Hermione narrowed her eyes and snapped immediately at him.  
"I didn't even touch it!" She tried to defend herself and pulled her hands from his.  
"I- no, not that. I meant that you shouldn't have stepped in between me and Greyback. You know what he is capable of doing. You know what could have happened in the worst case. You should have stayed back and waited for me to return or even go home. But definitely not come after me and almost get yourself killed in one of the most brutal and painful ways". Bill didn't even want t imagine what Greyback would have done to his beloved if he had the chance.  
"Should have? Definitely not. You told me to stay back, I never ever agreed that I would. And let's be honest here, did you really expect me to wait for your grand return? I am not helpless Bill" Her stubbornness had returned and even if Bill didn't like that she had taken after him, a smile crossed his features. It was after all, very Hermione to go and help. That's one of the things he loved so much about her, even if it was also one of the most irritating and frustrating things. Especially in times like this one, where she actually got herself in great danger.

"I WANT TO SEE MY SON NOW!" Hermione's and Bills head snapped up, they had been busy kissing. Enjoying the feeling of each other's very warm and very alive lips.  
But as soon as the young couple turned their heads to the door it slammed open and the entire Weasley Clan was pushing in. Including Harry of course.  
Hermione and Bill needed forever to get everyone to shut it. Everyone was babbling and Hermione's head started to throb more. But after a while the oldest Weasley brother got everyone to be quiet so he could explain that the two of them were being fine and tell the tale of what happened. Even though he left out what he did to Greyback, he still couldn't get his head wrapped around the fact that he had murdered the werewolf. Not that Fenrir had been innocent in any way and he deserved death but Bill had never thought he needed to murder again after the war had ended. And he didn't just use an Avada on him. He had strangled Greyback!  
After all the left questions were answered some of the Weasley were sent back home. They were just too many visitors for now and Hermione needed rest. She loved the Weasley's dearly but her head was getting worse and worse and she was glad about the quieter atmosphere.  
Molly and Arthur stayed. Molly wouldn't leave her son and, Hermione smiled brightly at that, daughter neither. Ginny and Charlie stayed as well. Harry was staying as well but lingered in the background. He wanted to stay to leave with his girlfriend later and of course he was worried about his best friend as well.  
The nurse needed forever to convince the last four visitors to leave for the rest of the night. And Molly left promising to bring cookies the next day. Which she obviously did.

"When can I go home?" Hermione pouted. "I hate it here! I hate hospitals and I hate the food and I can't live off Molly's cookies forever" even if she loved those and could probably could but Hermione was mopping, "and I want home. How am I even supposed to feel better when they won't let you stay in my bed at night?" The brunet never whined about anything really but she just wanted out of here. She wanted home!  
The witch would maybe be more understanding if she wouldn't feel perfectly fine. She didn't see a reason to stay any longer but she just wasn't about to leave which was just silly in her opinion.  
Hermione was getting grumpier by the day and she was here for four days by now. Four wasted, useless days. She was fine!  
But she was happy that Bill stayed by her side the entire time. Surely the Granger girl had told him to leave at night and get a good night's rest before retuning but he never did. He stayed on the very uncomfortable chair next to her bed the entire night and she loved him even more by the minute for doing so. One night the witch had talked her boyfriend into crawling to bed with her but the nurse had made a fuss so he didn't dare again.  
The only time the Weasley had left was to get fresh clothes, take a shower or a book for Hermione. And even then he made sure that his beloved wasn't alone.  
He only left when the family stopped by. What they did regular. All of them had been in at least twice. Ginny, Harry, Charlie and Molly even every day.  
"Didn't the healer told you, you are allowed to leave in the morning?" Bill wondered and the brunet groaned.  
"Another night? Can't I just leave now? I am really fine. I don't see why you can leave and I can't. Can you- maybe- go ask if I could leave now?" The witch asked and tried her best puppy dog eyes on Bill, which made him laugh lightly.  
"You really don't have to pull that look on me, I'd do anything for you no matter what" Hermione smiled and kissed him softly.  
"Thank you honey" She took his hand and squeezed it softly. "And when we go back home, I have a lot of things to do to you" Hermione was whispering in his ear now and ran her hand down his chest, stomach and torturously slowly over his crotch and Bill knew, he had to get her home immediately.


	13. Home

"She's here!" Ginny exclaimed exited as Hermione and Bill arrived and walked up to the front door. Ginny had been yelling so loud and exited, that the arriving couple could hear her even if they were not at the door yet.  
"She?" Bill looked at Hermione amused and she laughed.  
"Don't worry, I am sure she meant them, she is as excited to see me as she is to see you" She assured him and he snorted.  
"Yeah sure" He laughed and pushed Hermione softly into the warm house. "Hey everyone" He said and a few more people hurried downstairs to greet them.  
It was Hermione's first visit since she was out of the hospital and even fi everybody had visited her at home before to check on her and in Ginny's case, to fill her in with the newest gossip, it was still the first dinner they were all sharing since Hermione was back home and she had an announcement to make.  
"Hermione!"  
"Good to see you!"  
"I have to tell you something!"  
"You look good!"  
Everyone was hugging Hermione, talking to her or both, it was overwhelming and she looked up, her eyes meeting Bills and he could see how helpless she felt. There were just to many people talking at once and she didn't really have space to breath. Bill laughed at her glace.  
"Guys, give her space to breath!" Only than seem his family to notice him.  
"Bill!" That was Ginny, she pulled him in a bone crushing hug and again he just wondered where his little sister got all that strength from.  
"Notice me now too eh?" He asked and she looked apologizing but he only grinned. "Don't worry about it" Bill said the same time as his Mom called everyone to the table to eat.

"I- I mean we- have to tell you something" Hermione said and took Bills hand, placing their hands on the table after the last of the Weasley's, in this case it was Charlie, finished his dessert.  
"Oh good, I didn't want to say anything in case you just gained weight but you're pregnant!" Ron said and looked exited, therefor that he just accepted Bill's and Hermione's relationship. "I am going to be an uncle! Congrats guys!" He said and stood up wanted to hug Hermione but as he meet her glace he quickly sat down again. Bill laughed loudly and Hermione elbowed him.  
"I am NOT pregnant" She said trough clenched teeth and Ron seemed to shrink in his chair, his face as red as his hair.  
"What Hermione actually wanted to announce, was that we're moving together" He said and everyone smiled, except from Ron, he stood up and fled the room the moment Hermione was distracted by Ginny, who seemed really excited about her oldest brother and Hermione sharing an apartment.  
"And well we wanted to ask you, George and Charlie and Ron, where is Ron by the way?" Bill had finally noticed his absence "and well whoever else what to help us moving" Bill said and immediately everyone agreed to help them. Sure moving with using magic wasn't hart, bull still it was a hell lot easier when you have help.

And so, not only a week later, the entire Weasly family, including Harry, Hermione and Hermione's parents were crammed into Hermione's rather small apartment, moving boxes, flooing some boxes over to her new place but most of the time they were eating. Molly had brought an extreme large amount of food, she could most likely feed an entire army with that, so every now and then Hermione caught someone just relaxing, chatting and eating.  
That's probably the reason why they didn't need the calculated three, but six hours just to move Hermione's stuff, and Bill's would be even worse. Hermione had at last everything already in boxes and every box was labeled with what was in it and where it had to go or if it was trash and could be thrown away. Bill's system was different. Because he had no system.  
The first box Hermione opened contained a pan, socks, body lotion, a single book, a bottle firewhisky, a broken teapot, which was most likely broken because Hermione had accidently dropped the box before and a shoe. Just one, the other one was in another box.  
She sighed it was going to take forever to get Bills stuff sorted.  
"What are you doing? If we still follow your plan" yes Hermione had made a schedule for moving, from 10 am to 1 pm they had been supposed to move her boxed into their new home, then there an hour break to eat, then they had four hours to empty his apartment and only then were the girls supposed to unpack while the guys had to build up the furniture before helping the girls. "We still have to move the boxes from my home" he said and laughed. "But on the other hand, the times are all wrong already, we took way to long at yours to keep up with that schedule"  
Hermione sighed again and looked up at him. "Is there a reason why your boxes are not labeled or why they contain the weirdest objects that have absolutely nothing to do with each other?" She asked and laughed softly as he looked kind of guilty.  
"Well, I wanted to move as fast as I can, and if I had made a system and then pack the boxes it would have taken so much longer and I just couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to move in with you as soon as possible"  
Hermione looked up at him and kissed him passionately. "Well that is a good excuse" She said and laughed softly. "But it will take forever to unpack now" She moved over so she was sitting on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, right now he didn't care that his entire family was working and carrying stuff around, he just wanted to take this moment with Hermione.  
Sadly they got interrupted quickly by a much stressed looking Ginny. "Can you help me, it is to… to heavy" She was breathing hard and Bill hurried over to his sister to take the box out of her arms.  
"Gosh, thanks, I don't think I could have hold it any longer" The redheaded girl said and dropped herself of the armchair nearby.  
"How many boxes are left?" Hermione asked her friend and smiled apologizing, moving was hart, it hadn't been so hart to move away from home but well she didn't even own half the things she was owing now.  
"None, this is the last" Said a very proud looking Fred and placed the last box on top of one of Hermione's and laughed. "We are done!"  
"Finally!" Everyone agreed on it. They all stayed a while longer to enjoy some more food and drinks, share some stories and just have a good time before they all left.  
"Love? Can you come here for a moment?" Bill asked and Hermione stood up, Molly had taken all the dirty dishes because there was no way Hermione could have been able to clean dishes in this chaos and she really wondered if there would be a possibility to get any sleep or if the bed wasn't build up yet.  
"What is it?" She asked as she caught a glimpse of him and walked over to him.  
"Close your eyes" He ordered and she did, still he placed his hands over her eyes to make sure that she couldn't look. Bill pushed her carefully along the room so she wouldn't bump into any boxes.  
He opened the door to their bedroom and pushed her inside, closing the door and then removing his hands. No reaction. He looked at her, one eyebrow raised he thought she would say something, anything but then he laughed.  
"Oh right, you can by the way open your eyes" He was still chuckling as Hermione opened her eyes, carefully, not sure what to expect.  
Her mouth dropped open and she started at the room. There was a bed, and a closet and a an armchair and a huge shelf with books on it, many of them looked unfamiliar what was making her feel extremely happy knowing that she would have a lot of books to read in the near future, and all in all the room was perfect and it was finished. There was a fluffy brown carpet, matching to the dark brown wood of the bed and closet and now and then there were turquoise accessories.  
"Wow, how...how did you manage to get it all done today?" Hermione asked astonished and turned to Bill who was smiling.  
"Well I wanted you to feel at home from the first night on, because well, this is home now" He said and kissed her deeply.  
"Welcome home love!"


	14. Good news Bad news

Once more I want to thank everyone who is reading this story and especially the once who review! You make my day! :)  
I know a lot of others have special dates when they update or update once a week or whatever, I don't, because I always update when I have a new chapter done, that means sometimes I update twice a day and sometimes I don't update for 4 days. It always depends on how much time I have and I know you will understand but I try my best to not keep you waiting to long, because I know myself how annoying that can be! :)  
So well thank you for your support and I love you all! :)  
-

Bill couldn't believe how perfectly everything seemed to turn out. He and Hermione were more than happy, Ron was still grumpy but he seemed to accept it or well at least try and living together with Hermione was the best decision he ever made. And now he even got offered a promotion, but not that he would own more money, no he could work as a curse breaker again. Not for the goblins but for the ministry. _  
_"Love! Love! Love!" Bill just arrived at home and needed to talk to Hermione, he wanted to tell her the good news immediately.  
"I am" He heard her coughing, "in the" another cough "kitchen". Bill looked alarmed at the closed kitchen door and hurried over, ripped it open and started coughing himself. Dark smoke was lingering everywhere and he couldn't even make out where Hermione was standing.  
"What the hell have you done?" He asked horrified and crossed the room, opened the window to let the smoke out, grab Hermione's hand and pulled her out with him, closing the door behind him.  
"I-I cooked" She mumbled and her face looked guilty and frustrated. She had told him she was an awful cook, but he didn't expect her to almost blow up the house.  
"Oh god, never ever do that again" He said and chuckled while he pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest.  
"I wanted to surprise you with a lovely dinner, because I have so good news!" She said and looked up, her eyes filled with excitement.  
"Really? Spill it" He said and she grabbed out a letter from her pocket and handed it to him.  
"I got offered a job at St. Mungos!" She squealed happily and he pulled her in his arms and spun her around.  
"That is just wonderful I am so proud of you!" He kissed her and put her down again, putting all his love for her in this kiss. He knew she had been unhappy with her current situation at work. Sure she had stopped working at the café but her job at the Ministry wasn't really challenging and he knew she didn't like it, so he was more than happy for her to have gotten such a great offer.  
"Ah well talking about good news", he said and grinned down at her, "I got a promotion" he said sounding proud.  
"No way! Really? That is great! I am so happy for you" She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply. "So what kind of promotion are we talking about?" She asked and kissed him once more before he could answer.  
"I get to work as a curse breaker again" He said but his smile propped as he recalled the conversation and now actually paid attention to what the Ministry witch had told him.

_"__Mister Weasly" the ministry women, who looked quite familiar, but he just couldn't place her face or name, but he was certain he had seen her before. "I am more than pleased to tell you that the Ministry decided to offer you a promotion" He had got excited and stopped trying to recall where he had met the women in front of him before. "We know about your exquisite job you had been doing for Gringots and we want you to work as a curse breaker for us". She said delighted. "You would even get repositioned back to Egypt" She had added but Bill had not really been listening. He was way too exited to get his old job back._

"Egypt" He murmured as he finally realized and Hermione looked up confused.  
"What?" She asked still happily smiling. "What's wrong?" She asked noticing his changed expression.  
"If I take that job, I have to work in Egypt, I would have to move back to Egypt." Working back there was actually what he had wanted for the past month until he met Hermione again, but now he was with Hermione, he loved Hermione and she had work here. She had been so happy only minutes ago telling him about the job at St. Mungos, he couldn't ask her not to take it and move away with him. And that meant he wouldn't be able to see her anymore or at least not every day and he couldn't do that, he wouldn't be able to be so far away from her.  
"Oh" Was he only think Hermione said. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips on his. "When would you have to leave?" She asked and he saw how sad her eyes looked, her oh-so-happy voice couldn't fool him.  
"Two weeks…but I won't, I can't leave you here by yourself" Bill said quickly but she shook her head.  
"Don't say that, think about it! You have two weeks to think about it and whatever you decide to do, I will support you. If you decide to go, than we will work that out, I can visit you some times and we can write letters and everything" He heard the despair in her voice and he could understand her. What if he left, would they be able to keep their relationship alive? But even if it worked out for some time, they couldn't be separated forever. He wanted to marry someday and right now he could really imagine marrying Hermione one day. He didn't know what to do, how to decide. He loved Hermione but he missed Egypt, he missed his work.  
Bill pulled Hermione to the couch and placed her on his lap, kissing her neck. For a long time they just sat there, kissing now and then and just enjoying each other's company. Until Hermione finally spoke  
"Oh, by the way, Harry invited us over tonight, he and Ginny are having a party" She grinned mischievously, she had wanted to distract Bill from the choice he was going to make, hell she wanted to deflect herself because she didn't want to think about what would happen if he would leave.  
"A party?" Bill asked and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah" Hermione giggled and he raised an eyebrow. "An engagement party" She couldn't hold back. Ginny had told her earlier but she promised not to tell and now she let it slip. She immediately bite her lip. "I was not supposed to tell you that, so you have to act surprised" She said quickly and Bill laughed.  
"I can't believe that, my baby sister is the first one to get married" He said and Hermione smiled. "But well I am sure Harry and her will be happy, otherwise he will be the boy who died because he messed with the wrong family" Bill said protecting and Hermione laughed.

Molly had busted into tears as Ginny announced the engagement and everybody had congratulate them. Now the party was in full swing. There were a lot of people dancing, in the middle of the crowed were Harry and Ginny, clinging together and the way Harry looked down at Ginny and the way she blushed and returned his look, their eyes filled with so much passion and love that Hermione suddenly missed Bill really much. She turned around and went to look for him.  
She stumbled along the dance floor, noticing how tipsy she actually was and decided not to finish the drink she was holding. Hermione looked around and finally saw Bill. His back was to her and he seemed to be furiously arguing.

"And when you're gone, than I will be the one there for her, you will see how fast she replace you with me!" Ron sounded almost evil. Bill never knew how diabolic his little brother could be. He just couldn't believe that Ron had planned this all out for month!  
"Wait! The ministry women, the one who offered me the job, I knew I had seen her before! She is your…girlfriend or whatever is going one between you guys! She is the women you're shagging!" Bill was almost yelling now but Ron grinned.  
"Yeah, how do you think I got the influence on her so she would offer you the job, the thing with Hermione's job was just a coincident, a lucky one, I have to admit. But I knew if I would get Miranda to offer you that job, you would go and leave Hermione to herself"  
"How can you dare, Hermione and I are not going to break up even if I would go!"  
"My arse you would! Hermione is going to have bad days and miss you or you guys are going to fight and guess who will be there for her then? ME!"  
"Well who says I am leaving? Maybe I am staying!" Bill exclaimed now really angry.  
"Yeah sure, and let a chance like that slip through your fingers? I am sure Hermione won't let that happen!"  
Bill growled at him, how could his brother dare to try and split them up, now that he was finally happy his little brother wanted to ruin it all? He could feel himself getting angry, more than that, beyond mad and he knew this was his inner wolf showing once more.  
"Why? You had your chance with her, you guys broke up!" his voice was a deep growl, he wanted to jump at Ron and rip his head off.  
"Because I love her, always have! She was supposed to be with me, supposed to marry me and then you came and ruined it all! We would have made up in no time and well yeah I had Miranda to screw with, hell I am only a man, but I always wanted Hermione!"  
That was enough, enough was enough. Bill was about to jump at Ron as he saw the small figure approached and his anger was immediately forgotten when he saw Hermione walking up to him.


	15. Drunk

So I am actually not quit happy with the chapter but while I tried to change it over and over again it only got worse so well whatever, I better leave it this way before it is totally ruined :D  
And I am really glad you guys are not all Ron lovers, because I really don't like him to much... and in all the stories I am writing or thinking of writing he is always the bad guy...so sorry to everyone who likes Ron but well I don't :)  
And again thank you for your support and the reviews!

"I want to sleep with you" Hermione was whispering into Bills ear, her hands resting on his chest and her lips close to his ear. Hermione apparently didn't notice that she had stepped in between Ron and Bill, not knowing that she had just interrupted an almost physical fight.  
"Right here?" Bill asked joking as he noticed Rons glance, he looked angry and maybe even hurt but Bill wasn't feeling guilty nor did he pity Ron. Ron had his chance and hell he just told him that he had tried to sabotage Bills and Hermione's relationship. That's not what brothers do! But well brothers normally don't start dating their brother's ex-girlfriend but Bill successfully managed to not think about his own betrayal. Right now all he was caring about was Hermione, her lips on his neck and her hand trailing down his chest and moving under his shirt. She kissed him again and Ron caught loudly so that Hermione finally noticed him.  
"Roniii!" She said and giggled, clapping her hands, "I didn't see you there" she moved away from Bill and almost stumbled into Ron's arms who hold her tight to his chest and made Bill unbearable jealous. It was obvious to him that Hermione was drunk, she was slurring and couldn't even walk straight and normally she wouldn't just come up to him and tell him that she wanted sex, not that he minded.  
"Uhuhuh did I interrupt you two?" Hermione asked and looked from Ron, who had finally released her, to Bill.  
"Yeah"  
"No" They said at the same time and Hermione giggled once again, she always giggled when she was drinking.  
"So what were you guys talking about?" She asked and stepped a bit away from Ron so that she could take Bills hand in hers.  
"About who of us is going to marry you" Bill said, Ron gave him an annoyed and angry look while Hermione looked surprised but not like she didn't like the thought of marrying one of the brothers.  
"Well I could give you some hint who I would like to marry" She said and pressed her lips on Bills, running her hand over his chest once more.  
Bill smirked triumphal at Ron who was getting angrier every second and Hermione was completely oblivious to that.  
"Well I guess now that we have that figured out, we could move on to more important things" He said and turned his entire attention to Hermione. She had been kissing Bills neck but moved up to his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet but that's not what Hermione wanted, she turned the kiss into something more passionate.  
"Get a room" Ron said and started to make puking noises.  
"Oh Ron, grow up or are you jealous?" Bill said and narrowed his eyes, he knew Ron was jealous so why wouldn't Ron just leave the two of them alone?  
"I am gown up, I am just not as old as you are, I mean you're sooo much older than me and also Hermione" Ron grinned and Bill growled at him, he was back to his wolfish side.  
"Well I am going to have sex now" Hermione suddenly slurred and Bill raised his eyebrows, he ahd almost forgotten that she was right there. "Someone want to join me?" She asked and Ron almost looked like he wanted to follow her but Hermione had her eyes fixed on Bill and he was the one who followed her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.  
"I'd love to…err…assist you" He murmured and Hermione giggled. "Let's say goodbye to Harry and Ginny and then leave" Bill run his nose over her neck and placed a kiss right below her ear.  
"Nooo that will take way to long" She grinned and turned around, facing him so he could see her smirking. Damned she looked sexy.  
"So what do you suggest?" He asked and she clawed her nails in his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She didn't answer his question, she just started to open the buttons of his shirt and kissed him.  
"Hermione" He mumbled but before he could say more her lips were on top of his again shutting him up.  
"Hermione" He tried again as her hands were about to pull off his shirt, unlike her, Bill was not drunk and was still aware of the people around them. "Hermione we should really go home"  
"Shut it now, will you?" Hermione asked almost angry as she kissed Bill again and now he chuckled.  
"Bill!" She narrowed her eyes. She wanted to finally kiss him, really kiss him and if he always laughed or talked that was kind of impossible.  
"I tell you what, we go home now and I'll…" He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "do whatever you want me to" He murmured and she bite her lip, grinning.  
"Deal!"

"Oh god, turn off the lights" Her voice was husky and broke. She was thirsty, her throat was burning. She buried her ace in the pillow and groaned. She would never ever touch alcohol again. Never!  
"Bill?" She asked and moved with her hand over the empty bed, trying to find a hand a leg or any part of his body, but he wasn't there. She made a pout. Why wasn't he here? Did he have to work? What day was it anyway? Her head hurt and thinking even more so she decided she would try to sleep some more.  
"Honey, are you awake?"  
"Don't yell at me" She mumbled still into the pillow and he chuckled. Why was he so loud?  
"I am not, but I got something that will help you" He whispered but it was still too loud for her taste.  
She sat up carefully and watched him walk over to her, in his hand a try with breakfast and some potion and muddle pills.  
"I don't know what you prefer, magic or not, so I got both" He said and she grabbed the tea that was placed on the tray and drank some. With the tea cup still in her hand she eyes the potion and then the muggle pills.  
During Hermione's consideration of using muggle or wizard medication Bill had sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.  
Hermione grabbed the potion because she knew that muggles didn't have a real cure for a hangover, but wizards did. And she immediately felt better after the gulped that rather disgusting potion down.  
"Thank you" She mumbled and finally noticed the breakfast he had made her. Pancakes, bacon and egg and fresh rolls and different kinds of marmalade.  
"I love breakfast in bed" She mumbled more to herself than to Bill but still he kissed her forehead.  
"Well enjoy it" He leaned back in the bed and crossed his arms under his head, closing his eyes.  
"What did you do?" She asked suddenly and put the tray down, eying some blue and green spots on his arms suspiciously.  
"What I did? Nothing" He said and followed her glace, she reached out and traced with a finger soft over the spots. "Oh that, well, you bite me and forced me to have sex yesterday" He said slightly amused and Hermione starred at him horrified.  
"I- what?" Bill laughed and pulled her down to kiss her.  
"Yeah but I don't mind sleeping with you and you being rather rough was a nice chance" She blushed deep red and he kissed her cheek. "You know, I had no idea that you think having sex in bed is so boring, but you came up with some pretty nice places" Hermione turned even redder if that was even possible and once more she promised herself she would never touch alcohol again.  
"You don't remember? Do you remember wanting to shag me in front of everyone at the party?" Bill was getting more amused while Hermione was getting more embarrassed every second.

"What time is it anyway?" She asked, not wanting to talk about all the embarrassing things she apparently said and did yesterday.  
"3:30pm" Hermione sat up and looked at him.  
"What?"  
"I didn't want to wake you earlier and I was at Ginnys, talking to her some more, she sends her greetings by the way and well than I was at the burrow"  
"Why were you at the burrow?" Hermione asked curious and started to eat her breakfast.  
"I wanted to talk to Ron about something he…mentioned yesterday" Bills anger returned immediately. Should he tell Hermione what Ron did? But did it really matter what he did? Now that Bill knew what Ron was up to he wouldn't leave, he wouldn't take the chance of losing Hermione, not to Ron, not to anyone.  
"I love you Hermione!" He said and wrapped his arms around her before he kissed the top of her head.  
"Forever" Hermione whispered and looked up at him and she looked happy and that's all that mattered to him, he wanted this to be every day, waking up next to her, breakfast in bed with her, spending every moment of the day with the women he loved so much more than anything else.


	16. Full moon

So a new chapter (give me credit for that, three chapters in one day is pretty good:))  
I hope you like it and well this is actually the very first chapter I wrote and than build the story around this so I hope you like it :)  
And once again, I love you all for reading, reviewing or favoring the story! :)  
-

"Bill?" Hermione asked, entering the house.  
"Kitchen!" He yelled back and she smiled, slipping out of her shoes she walked in the kitchen. Bill was cooking he was normally a good cook, but glancing shortly into the pan on the stove, she just knew she would skip dinner tonight. Meat, mostly raw.  
"Looks delicious" She joked and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, leaning her chin on his back. "I missed you today" She mumbled and inhaled his smell, his smell was always so calming.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Bill had turned around so fast she hadn't even noticed. But he had not only turned around, he had grabbed her and pushed her hard against the wall.  
"Outch, Bill, you hurt me! Let me g…"  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? OR WITH WHOM?" He only tightened his grip and she moaned in pain.  
"I was with an old friend from school, I told you this morning, remember?" She said and tried to push him away.  
"Really? You want me to believe that? I SMELL HIM ON YOU! Have you fornicate? Snog? Shag?"  
"WHAT the hell, Bill I told you this morning I would meet up with an old muggle friend! I don't know what's wrong with you, but I am not going to stand here and let you accuse me of things I didn't do!"  
"Well no one said you have to stand!" He was still yelling and pushed her from the wall just to push her on the ground a few feet away.  
"Bill, what the hell!" She tried to stand up but he was over her once more, pulling her up and pinning her once more against the wall.  
"SHOW ME THAT YOU'RE MINE, ONLY MINE!" He pulled her closer to him, grabbing her wrist and pulling her with him on the couch, leaning over her.  
"Are you kidding me? You hurt me, accuse me of cheating and now you want me to sleep with you?" She was getting angrier every second. She never gave him a reason to not trust her and now that?  
"Not giving you a choice" He growled, growling was bad, growling was worse than the yelling, and Hermione knew that. Bill pushed himself on top of her and kissed her deeply.  
"No…Bill…No!" She mumbled between kisses and tried to push him away from her, she turned her head but he started to kiss her neck, lick her neck. "Bill stop!" But he didn't listen. He pulled her shirt off and pushed himself onto her again.  
Up to that moment she never noticed how hard he was, his body wasn't the warm and comforting secure body she knew. It was hard and dangerous and it hurt her. She never really realized how strong Bill actually was until he now started to push her around, to grab her and hold her in an uncomfortable way.  
"Please stop that!" She again tried to get away from him and this time managed to get off the couch and hurry a few steps away from him, but he just grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him. She knew that would be a bad bruise tomorrow.  
"What is wrong with…?" She knew. She stared at him and suddenly knew. His eyes weren't the lovely shade of blue they always were, they were kind of yellowish and his voice, and it was more growling that talking. She turned her head to look out the window only to find herself staring at the full moon. She had been right.  
"This isn't you, Bill you would never hurt me" She mumbled and tried to get him to look at her, but he didn't.  
He stood up and clawed his nails into her waist, pulling her up, his nails leaving ugly marks onto her skin. She toughed he would let go of her now, but boy was she wrong.  
He pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply. She tried to relax, normally she didn't mind having sex, if she could only relax to that point and just let it happen, let him do what he would like to but she just couldn't. He just hurt her way to much.  
Pushing her onto their bed and ripping the last of her clothes off she tried one more time to stop him. She couldn't sleep with him now, she didn't want to sleep with him. For the first time she was afraid of him, she could actually see him being a werewolf.  
"Bill stop it, please!" She was begging, whispering she could hear herself how desperate she sound as he leaned over her again. She hit him, tried to push against him, to get away from him in any way, but she couldn't. He didn't even seem to notice her tried to get him to stop.  
He leaned down and bite her. She gasped and then screamed in pain. She moved with her hand careful over her neck, the bite mark. It was bleeding badly and it only seemed to turn him on more. Hermione felt the tears in her eyes and closed them, she wanted it to be over and she was swearing to herself to never be around him on full moon again.

She was still shaking as she stumbled out of the chimney. She knew Ginny was at Harrys, she knew Ron was working, Bill was at their flat probably ripping the house apart, Georg was at his shop, Percy with his girlfriend and Molly and Arthur dancing. Hermione had told them about her parents going dancing every other week and the Weasley's had thought it would be a great idea and joined her parents.  
So Hermione figured she would be alone at the Burrow at last for some time, but apparently she was wrong.  
"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Charlie, how could she forget Charlie? Well she knew why, he was normally in Romania.  
"Oh, I didn't expect anyone here" She mumbled and whipped her tears off her cheeks.  
"I thought you lived with Bill now?" He asked and studied her face and his eyes trailed down to the bite mark and he raised his eyebrows.  
"Well yeah I do..." She said quickly, not liking the look on Charlies face at all. "But we uhm…had a fight, so I came here hoping to be alone for some time"  
"I think you could need a drink" He smiled softly and handed her a glass which he quickly filled with some clear liquid. Hermione smelled shortly and coughed then, she never was a huge fan of alcohol, except from wine, but still she took the glass.  
"So what happened?" He asked as Hermione sat down and looked once more at the liquid before she drank it all.  
"I came home, and well I had been all day with one of my" rather rare "muggle friends" She said as Charlie refilled her glass. "And Bill had been cooking, I stepped to him and he just…freaked out, he accused me of being with another guy and doing whatever with him and then he-he…" she trailed of, tears running down her cheeks once more.  
"He did what?" Charlie asked, he had leaned closer to her and was now sitting next to her, his arms around her and carefully pulling her into a hug.  
"He…he" She shook her head, she couldn't tell Charlie, Bills brother, that Bill had well almost forced her to have sex with him. Gladly he had stopped, more or less, at last he had stopped long enough for her to run to the floo and get to the burrow, she wouldn't be able to ever look at him again if he would have raped her. Her own boyfriend.  
"Did he rape you?" Charlie asked sounded oddly calm.  
"No…well he did undress me" if you could call it undressing, he just ripped her cloth off "And said stuff like, 'I needed to show him that I was his', but he stopped before… well you know" She said and he nodded.  
"But he hurt you, am I correct that that's a bite mark on your neck?" He asked and she nodded, embarrassed and hurt. She never ever thought Bill could hurt her.  
"Let me see that" Charlie carefully opened a few buttons of her blouse, so he could pull it over her shoulder to see the entire bite mark. It was still bleeding and he quickly raised his wand to, at least, stop the bleeding. She didn't know how long she was sitting there with Charlie, she didn't know at what point she had stopped crying, neither did she remembered when she started to fall asleep.

She woke up. For a second she hoped it all had been a dream, that she was laying in her bed with Bill and everything would be okay. But it wasn't.  
She was laying on the couch at the Burrow and Charlie was sitting nearby. He had apparently covered her with a blanket.  
"Oh hey, you're awake again" He said with a soft smile.  
"Yeah…sorry for disturbing you the entire night" She mumbled and ran a hand through her hair. "Charlie, can you promise me something? It is very important to me!"  
"Yeah sure, what is it?" He asked and leaned closer to her.  
"You can never, ever tell Bill about this, not about us talking, not about me being here, nothing. I-I don't want him to know what he did, it would just hurt him".  
"Does that mean you won't tell him what he did to you?" He asked, almost sounding shocked.  
"Of course I won't tell him, it will hurt him way more than he hurt me, so please we can't tell him. You know him, you know how he would react. He would try to keep us all away so he couldn't hurt anyone but that's stupid"  
Charlie seemed to think about it and then nodded. "Yeah, you're right, I promise I won't tell him" He said and she sight in relieve.  
"Good, thank you so much, for everything" She said and hugged him closely before getting back into the chimney to get home.  
She would tell Bill that she fell asleep at the Burrow and didn't see him all night long. He wouldn't know, he never remembered the full moon time, so why would he this time?


	17. The day after

"Where are you coming from?" Bill asked as Hermione arrived. She was startled to see him being already awake.  
"Don't you remember? I went to the burrow last night and I kind of fell asleep there" She said and yawned as a proof.  
"Oh well, no I-I don't remember, you know full moon" He scratched his neck as his ears turned slightly red. He was still embarrassed about the whole werewolf thing.  
"Anyway, glad you're back home" He said and walked over to her, crossing the distance between them and kissing her softly.  
"Well" She immediately turned her head away. "I need to take a shower and stuff"  
"Alright" Bill tried to kiss her again but once more she turned her head away.  
"When do you have to go to work today?" Hermione asked and stepped a tiny bit away from him but of course he noticed and his eyebrows shot up, even if he didn't ask what was wrong.  
"In an hour, but I will be home early, if you'd like to go out tonight?" Bill asked but she shook her head.  
"No, I uhm, I am most likely not here, I'm going to meet Ginny" She lied quickly.  
"Oh that's fine, I had wanted to talk to Ron anyway, I didn't see him since the engagement party and I need to clear things up" He said almost angry but Hermione was too preoccupied with her own feelings to notice. "Well okay, I guess I see you tonight? Or maybe I stay at Ginnys I am not quite sure, but well we'll see" She mumbled and walked toward the bathroom.  
"Hermione?" Bill asked and she turned back to him. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I uhm…just having my period" She lied and quickly escaped into the bathroom. She locked the door and leaned against it. That was awful, but she didn't know how to react around him, she didn't want to be touched by him, not when she was fearing he would hurt her again. She pulled her clothes off and looked at herself in the mirror.  
She gulped as she ran down over the bite mark on her neck, it was still red and well you could see that he actually bite her, not just a soft playful bite, a real bite like he wanted to bite a piece out of her shoulder. And then there were the dark black and blue bruises, her waist had a pretty bad one, so had her wrists, you could even see where his fingers had been wrapped around her wrists. It was creepy. Another bruise was covering her shoulder and her back arched but it luckily wasn't bruised, at least not to see with the naked eye.  
Hermione sighed as she finally stood under the hot shower, her body had been so tense and the hot water helped her release the tension, at least a bit and it was also clearing her mind.  
She didn't know how long she was showering but when she came out of the shower and tried to listen to Bill in the kitchen she couldn't hear anything. She wrapped the towel closer around her body and opened the door a tiny bit.  
"Bill?" She yelled, if he would still be there she wouldn't be sure if she would come out. But she didn't get an answer so she was sure he ah delft already.  
She walked into their bedroom and stared at the bed, where he had pushed her down last night, kissing her or well more forcing his lips on hers. She shook her head and turned away from the bed, getting some clothes out of her closet. She choose a shirt which would cover all the bruises and especially the mark on her shoulder. She put on a jeans and then hurried into the kitchen, she hadn't noticed how hungry she had actually been. Even if she wasn't in the mood for cereal, she would never cook again, she and Bill had agreed on that. But when she came in the kitchen there was a huge breakfast spread over the table. There were cookies and muffins and pancakes and eggs and bacon and rolls and croissants and she knew he made every single item himself. There was a note leaning against her freshly pressed orange juice.

_"__Good morning Love,  
I hope you had a nice shower and will have an even nicer day!  
I know I won't because I will miss you terrible, like always when we're separated.  
I know how you crave for chocolate when it's 'the time of the month' but we didn't have any, so I made you chocolate muffins, I hope they makes up for the missing candy.  
I love you and hope to see you later the day!"_

She gulped and had to fight back the tears. Bill was so sweet, so caring, so loving. And she loved him with all her heart but how could she look into his eyes after what happened last night? And poor Bill didn't even know why she was keeping her distance.  
She eyes the muffins and grabbed one, they tasted amazing. Not that she expected anything less than amazing, everything Bill cooked or baked tasted amazing, he had probably inherited Molly's talents of cooking or she just taught him well when he was younger.  
After she had a very long breakfast she stood up and walked upstairs, she grabbed a bag and started packing some of her clothes. She had decided that she would leave, at least till all the bruises were healed and she could look at him again. She would tell him that her mother got sick and she wanted to be there for support or something.  
Walking downstairs she looked at the calendar to check if she had anything important marked for today and dropped her bag as she noticed that Bill had to decide very soon if he would leave foe Egypt or not. And maybe, maybe it was better right now if he did, if he left, if they kept their distances for a while.  
Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and sat down at the table, what should she tell him. Could she tell him over a note that she would be gone for a while and that he should leave for Egypt? Shouldn't she better talk to him in person? But could she talk to him in person? Even the short interaction in the morning made her freak out.

_"Honey"_ She wrote and sighed, it was mean to just leave a letter but she couldn't talk to him, not yet.  
_I am really sorry that I can't tell you this in person but I just found out that mom is sick and I just have to go ad stay with her and dad for a while.  
I don't know how long it will be, but I will sent you a letter as soon as I know more.  
I know you have to decide soon about your job offer and if you go back to Egypt or not. This is my advice, I know you don't have to take it, but you also know how smart I am and that I am right anyway.  
It will be hard for me to not have you around, but we have the possibility to use magic so we can see each other even when you're so many miles away.  
And I know how you missed Egypt and with me being gone to stay with my parents we won't see each other every day anyway so I think it would be wise to go back, and well who knows maybe we can move there some day, because I do believe that there are hospitals in Egypt too.  
I love you and I hope I get to you kiss goodbye"_

She reread what she already wrote and decided it was just shit, it didn't really express anything and her arguments for him to leave where rather crappy but she couldn't tell him that she wanted to stay away from him and would appreciate the distance since he had attacked her and she wasn't sure how to handle that. So the dropped the letter at the kitchen table, took another muffin and then went outside to apparate to a muggle hotel near her parents' house. She would visit them, just to make her cover story somehow believable.


	18. I'm a monster

It was 6 weeks ago that she had last seen Bill and she started to feel lonely. She missed him terribly and she knew she would be able to forget what happened at full moon.  
She yawned as she slowly crawled out of bed and found, like every morning, an owl sitting on her desk. She smiled. Every morning there was a new letter Bill had sent her. She wondered how he was doing that, how could he find the time to write her every day? She sometimes didn't answer for two days because she didn't have the time.  
She took the letter and petted the owl before she walked downstairs and made herself some quick breakfast, meaning toast and tea, before she ripped open the letter and read it quickly.

_My true and only love,  
right now I wish we were muggles and have these things you told me about, what was their name again, Cellenphiiones?, so I could call you and hear your voice.  
You have no idea how much I miss you, every night I wish I could hold you in my arms and keep you warm but you're not here, you're so far away and I can't stand this any longer.  
I got a few days off soon and none is going to stop me from coming home. _  
_I know I had always loved Egypt and all the time I had wanted to return but since I was here with you Egypt isn't the same anymore. Something is missing, or rather someone. You!  
I hope your work is still going on fine, I know you are one of the best people St. Mungos could have asked for. You are caring and lovely and in addition you're smart and know what to do when most people have no clue. I admire you for that, always keeping calm and thinking things trough.  
How was dinner at the burrow? Charlie told me you had been there.  
Damn it, even he gets to spent more time with you than I get to right now and he is actually supposed to be in Romania. Lucky bastard he is.  
I don't have time to write you more otherwise the owl won't be in time for you waking up, so I hope you're not too disappointed about this rather short letter, I promise you the next one will be three times as long, and that only proofs how much I love you because you know I am not good in writing letters!  
The only thing left to say is that I love you, so much, it hurts sometimes especially when I'm not able to show you or tell you in person!  
I love you, every will ever have!_  
_Bill_

"I don't know what to do anymore" Bill said desperate. "I don't even know what happened, I don't know why she is so distant all of a sudden" He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. "If I'd only knew what I did wrong so I could fix it. But she is pretending that nothing happened but I know something did. You don't think she met someone else she likes more do you?"  
"Calm down! She loves you and I doubt that she met someone who she could possible like more" Charlie said trying to calm his older brother. "Since when is she so different?" Charlie asked but actually he was sure he knew the answer.  
"About six weeks, when she moved to her parents because her mother is 'sick'" He said and sighed. He knew now that her mum wasn't sick at all. Because Molly had just told him how she and Arthur were going dancing every now and then with the Grangers and that Miss Granger had not been ill at all. So Hermione had lied to him, but why? And where was she living now anyway, he had been at her parents' house the day before he was supposed to left for Egypt to talk to her before leaving, but she wasn't there. What, what if she was with Ron? What if he had done something so she would move in with him?  
"It's like she doesn't even miss me, the past weeks have been hell for me, not seeing her makes me physically sick and she seems so nonchalant, it is driving me nuts"  
"Do you want to come over? I think you could need a drink" Charlie offered and Bill nodded.  
"Give me a sec" He removed his head from the green flames and found himself in his tent in Egypt. He inhaled the fresh air, changed into a new shirt and then floo over to the Burrow where Charlie currently was.  
"I didn't know you could look that awful" Charlie said with a grin and Bill snorted.  
"Told you I miss her, I didn't even talk to her since she left, I didn't see her, nothing, now and then I get a letter but hell I fucking miss her!"  
"Yeah but you should have mentioned not sleeping for the entire three weeks or are you that lovesick that you actually are ill?" He teased and Bill just grabbed the glass and poured himself a drink.  
"Do you think she is at Ron's?" Bill had told Charlie about Ron's plan to separate the couple and Charlie had been just as upset as Bill was. Neither of them had talked to Ron about it but Charlie had promised Bill that he would take care of Hermione and to not let Ron take care of her when Bill was gone.  
"Nah, I would have known that, Ron is way too often here and except if he locks her up in his flat I honestly doubt that" Charlie was joking but Bill didn't think that was funny at all.  
"Hell I just want everything to be how it was. I mean nothing had changed and suddenly everything had" He said and guilt flashed through Charlie's eyes.  
"You- you know what changed don't you?" Bill jumped up and started down at his brother. "How could you let me guess all the time, desperately trying to find out what was wrong, you know how hard this is for me and you know, you KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?" He was yelling but he had always thought he could trust Charlie and now he was keeping an apparently very important thing from him.  
"She made me promise not to tell you" Charlie looked very uncomfortable.  
"You have to tell me Char, this is about Hermione, and she means the world to me!"  
His brother sighed and nodded.  
"Fine, so she was here six weeks ago"  
"Yeah I know, she fell asleep here, right? On full moon?" Bill asked and Charlie nodded.  
"Well yeah but she had been with you before she came her"  
"What? No she said she..."  
"Let me finish!" Charlie interrupted and Bill shut up. "She had been with you and you kind of freaked out, you pushed her around and you bite her and well almost made her have sex with you" Bill had turned pale, almost white.  
"And well she came here because she thought no one would be here but I was, and she told me and afterwards she made me promise not to tell anyone, especially not you because she knew it would hurt you so much that you hurt her and she didn't want to burden you with that knowledge" He said and Bill just stared at his drink.  
"I am a monster" He murmured and jumped up. "I am a MONSTER!" He now yelled and ran out of the house. What he did was inexcusable. He hurt her. He hurt the women he loved more than anything in the world and it killed him to know that. He didn't know how he should live with that knowledge any longer.  
Charlie tried to run after him but Bill was way too fast. So Charlie returned to the house and grabbed some parchment.

_"Dear Hermione,  
I know I broke my promise by telling him but I couldn't stand not to tell him, he is suffering so much because you kept your distance (what is totally understandable) and he just wanted to know why.  
But you had been right I shouldn't have told him, he freaked out, calling himself monster and left immediately.  
Maybe you could talk to him about it? If you're not ready to that's fine but you have to understand that I am worried about my brother.  
I am sorry for breaking my promise it was dumb!  
Charlie"_


	19. Making up

Hermione had just returned from work. He had started working at St. Mungos a few weeks ago and it was exhausting but she loved her job. She loved helping people and she had some great co-workers and her mentor did remind her a lot of Albus Dumbledore.  
With his white hair and long beard and his friendly, always smiling face and the glasses he did a whole lot like Albus did.  
She pulled off her shoes and coat before she stepped into the living room. There was an owl on the table, nipping on her glass of water she forgot to clean up in the morning.  
Since she knew Bill had left she had moved back to their house, everything smelled so lovely like him and even if she had no idea how she should behave when they met again, she missed him.  
Hermione almost expected the owl to be from Bill but it wasn't.  
It was from Charlie?  
She stared at the letter and read it once more, just to make sure she had understood it. Charlie. This bloody idiot Charlie. Why to hell did he told Bill? She threw the letter away and sat down on a chair. She didn't know what to do, she should go and see Bill but she was almost afraid, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, it wasn't even near full moon but she still felt uncomfortable thinking about being alone with him.  
She couldn't talk to him. Not yet. It was too early, the bite mark had just finally healed even if it was still lighter than the rest of her skin, but at least it did heal. For a while she thought it wouldn't. That it was some wolfish thing and would never go away but eventually it did.  
She made herself some tea but immediately forgot about the boiling water when she caught a glimpse of the picture standing near the table. It showed her and Bill, they both were smiling happily but then he turned to her and kissed her softly before turning back and smiling again. Hermione sighed and ran a finger over the frame of the picture, he had given it to her on their one month anniversary and in that moment she knew, she had to see him, she wouldn't and just couldn't let him down, not when he was feeling like a monster.

"Where is he?" She busted into the living room of the Burrow, running her hands over her cloth to clean the ashes off of her.  
"Uh, Hi Hermione" Charlie said and pointed to the back door. "He ran out I don't know where he is now"  
Hermione nodded and hurried out the exact same door.  
She stopped. Where would he go? Would he still be here somewhere? So she just started to jog along, hoping to just find him and she luckily did.  
She found Bill sitting near a small lake, he was just sitting there, staring in the water mumbling to himself. "I'm a monster" and 'I'm not worthy of her' were just some of the mumbling Hermione could make out.  
"Bill" She whispered as she approached to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, burring her head on his back as she sat down behind him.  
"I am a monster, I hurt you!" Hermione felt him shaking and she wrapped her arms just closer around him before she pushed him softly on the ground and pinned him down, moving over him and sitting down on top of him.  
"How can you be here, how can you still look at me? I am a fucking werewo..."  
"Shush" She laid a finger over his lips to make him shut up. "It doesn't matter, yes you hurt me but not in a way that won't heal" She rolled up her sleeved and showed him her wrist. "See no bruise nothing, it all healed" She looked back at his face and met his eyes. "But if you are like this, you're breaking my heart and I don't think that my heart will heal again" she whispered and felt tears glittering in her eyes and she tried hart to fight them back but still, one single tear escaped and run down her cheek.  
Bill removed her hands from him and sat up, pulling her on his lap and close to his chest.  
Hermione felt his soft lips kiss away the tear that had been running down her cheek. "I love you Hermione and I am so sorry, I am a monster, you can't possible still love me" He whispered. Hermione looked into his eyes, trying to let him only see the love she felt for him in her eyes. "But you're MY monster and that only for one night a month and well it's not like you're the only monster, I am sure I am just as awful when I am on my period and that is way more often" She said and Bills lips actually twitched into a soft smile.  
"And hell I love you, I love you so freaking much, and I missed you so much it was terrible not to be with you!" She mumbled and kissed him.  
She had feared that moment, she was afraid to talk to him again, of being alone with him, but she had been so wrong. As soon as she had seen him everything was forgotten and there was just worry and love for Bill inside of her.  
She felt ridiculous for avoiding him for trying to keep him away from her, when all she should have done was being wrapped in his arms and kiss him.  
"I love you Hermione and I swear I will never, ever be home at full moon again" He said and kissed her again, more passionate this time.  
"Do you want to come home with me now?" She asked and grinned at him.  
"I don't think there is anything I would prefer doing than going home with you" Hermione stood up and so did he, taking her hand in his and kissing every finger of hers.

They both were laying in their bed, Hermione's head rested on Bills naked chest and her fingers were moving in circles over his stomach.  
"When" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know, but well she had to know. "When do you have to leave again?" She mumbled and placed a kiss on his shoulder before she looked up at him.  
"Tomorrow morning" She saw him gulping. "But I-I can come back after work, so we could spent the night together?" He asked and she smiled a little. She would love that, but she wasn't sure if that was possible because she had night shifts at the hospital and when he had to work early there wouldn't be a time they could sleep together.  
"Sounds good" She mumbled but sighed. "I am not sure if that will work out though. I mean we work different shifts and then there is this annoying time difference" She said and made a pout. She didn't want him to leave again but she knew he had to.  
"Do you have…some kind of vacation? I mean you don't work all week long or do you?" Hermione now sat up and looked at Bill, he seemed to be preoccupied though, Bill was glancing down at Hermione's body and smirked, right, she was still naked.  
"What did I do to deserve someone as sexy as you are" He murmured and pulled Hermione on top of him and kissed her again, totally ignoring the conversation they had before.  
She ran with her hand over his body and smirked.  
"Well talking about sexy…" She murmured and moved with her hand over his bare chest. He suddenly flipped her around and placed her back on the bed, now he was leaning over her and kissed her wildly.  
"Bill…" She gasped as he moved with his lips over her body and his fingers moved over her inner thighs. She clawed her nails into his hair as he chuckled.  
And then, it knocked. On the bedroom door. Someone just…knocked. Hermione needed a moment to release and Bill groaned.  
"Go away" He yelled to the door and turned back to Hermione.  
"I am not going to go!" That was Rons voice. Bill growled angrily, he didn't get a chance to really talk to Ron since the incident at the engagement party, but now he wanted to spent time with Hermione and not with ripping his brother's head off.  
"Go away Ronald we are….busy" Hermione blushed but pulled Bill closer to her again, if he had to leave tomorrow, she would not let anyone interrupt them now.  
"No, I am not going, I have to talk to you Hermione!" He said and she groaned. And Bill decided he didn't care, should Ron listen to them having sex. He kissed Hermione deeply, a soft moan escaped her lips and he moved with his lips down her body once more.  
"I am not kidding, I am coming in, if you're dressed or not!" Ron was yelling now and knocked again on the door.  
"I get rid of him" Hermione mumbled as she stood up, pulled Bills shirt over, which was long enough to cover everything that should be covered and opened the door a tiny bit, but not without turning back to Bill and winking, slipping out and closing it behind her back again.  
"What is it Ron?" She asked and ran her hand through her hair even if she knew it would be useless.  
"Are you insane, you can't just go back here with him!" He said and tried to pull her downstairs with him but she ripped her hand away from his and crossed her arms.  
"What the hell Ron, he is my boyfriend, I have every right to be alone with him" She said annoyed and turned back to the door. "And I would appreciate if you go now"  
"He is dangerous! He hurt you!" Ron exclaimed getting mad and she raised her eyebrow.  
"How would you know?" She asked almost shocked and Ron shrugged.  
"I heard him and Charlie talk, hell Hermione how much time do you need to realize that you two are not meant to be, what do you want to happen before you leave him? Do you want to wait till he finally raped…"  
But Hermione interrupted him, she slapped him right across the face.  
"You leave NOW!" She said and pushed him down the stairs and out the door. Before she hurried back upstairs, into bed, with Bill.


	20. Eating like a Weasly

Another chapter, I am so in writing mood these days, oh well might be because I am sick and have nothing else to do :)  
Hope you like the chapter and if not, let me know so I can approve my writing skills :)  
Like always thank you for the reviews, likes or just for reading :)  
I love you all! :)

"Oh dear, you look awful" Molly exclaimed and pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug.  
"I wasn't feeling to well the past few days, I do miss Bill a lot" She said and sighed. "She is gone now for almost two month and I didn't even have the chance to meet him again, we are working different shifts and even if not, there is this huge time gap and I-I miss him" She was whispering the last words, not wanting to bust into tears. She had been way too emotional the last weeks anyway but Molly nodded understanding.  
"Oh dear I know how you feel, I don't like that two of my sons are always so far away"  
"Can I help you I the kitchen?" Hermione asked to distract Molly and her face lit up immediately.  
"No, dear just go and sit with the others, dinner will be ready in no time" Moly shoved her into the living room where Ginny and Harry sat together on the couch and Ron was playing chess with George.  
"Hey guys" I said entering the room and Ginny jumped up happily.  
"'Mione! I missed you!" She jumped into Hermione's arms and the two both girls laughed and started to chat about everything. Until Harry interrupted his fiancé.  
"Ginny, would you be so kind and let me also greet 'Mione?"  
"Yeah, me too, we were her friends first!" Ron said and now stepped behind Harry. Hermione laughed and hugged both of her friends.  
"Hey you two" She smiled and released them both as soon as Molly called them all for dinner.

"Oh my god 'Mione! Looks like you do turn into a Weasly after all" Ginny said and looked disgusted at Hermione.  
"What?" She asked after she swallowed another bite of her food.  
"Guess you guys are bad influence" grinned Harry who was now also watching Hermione.  
"I am just hungry" She tried to defend herself and Ginny laughed again.  
"Hermione you just mixed pudding and ketchup, that isn't being hungry that is gross"  
"Shut it" Hermione said and shoved some more food into her mouth. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been.  
And even if Ginny glanced at her mischievously now and then she stopped complaining about Hermione's way of eating.

"'Mione, can I talk to you for a second?" Ginny asked after they were all done with Dinner and Molly went in the kitchen to clean up, with the help from Ron and Harry.  
"Sure Gin" Hermione stood up and walked with the girl outside.  
"So what month?" Ginny turned around and stared at Hermione exited. "Do you know the gender? Oh come on spill it!"  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked and Ginny giggled.  
"Don't pretend like you don't know, I just saw you eating and you didn't just eat for two, you ate for five, it was almost as disgusting as watching Ron"  
"Wait, you- you think I am pregnant?" She asked and started at Ginny in shock.  
"Uhm yeah?" Now the redhead looked almost confused.  
"I-I mean I suppose I could be…but…" She tried to remember when she had her period last. It has been late before and she had stress and she was missing Bill so she couldn't quite remember.  
"Well want to find out? Even if I am absolutely sure you are" Ginny said and grinned bright. "Let's go and take a test" Ginny pulled her back to the house. "Moom!" She yelled and pulled Hermione after her, not letting go of her hand. "'Mione and I had over to Diagon alley real quick, we will be back in no time" She said before pushing Hermione in the floo. "Should I get you something?" She was still yelling as George appeared. "Let me go with you, I have to head back to the store anyway" he said and Ginny nodded.  
"Well go ahead" She turned to Hermione who just disappeared in the green flames.

"What are you two wanting to get here anyway? Why was it so important that it can't wait till tomorrow?" George asked and Ginny giggled.  
"We're not telling you" Ginny grinned and looked at Hermione who just blushed.  
What if she was pregnant? She always had wanted children but she had just started her new job and Bill, Bill was in Egypt. She gulped down all thoughts of him, she would cry herself to sleep later. She didn't see him for weeks now and she missed him a lot. Sure they were still writing letters but it just wasn't the same, she wanted him with her, she wanted to get hugged and kissed but he was so far away. She found it hard to sleep without him by her side and if she was really pregnant now and he wasn't here that-that would be awful.  
"'Mione? 'Mioneee?"  
"W-what?" She asked confused and looked at Ginny who just grinned. They had stopped in front of a Drugstore, George was already gone, Hermione didn't even heard him leaving. Hermione breathed in deeply and turned to Ginny.  
"Okay, well let's go and get a test" Hermione said and walked into the store with Ginny.

"What can I do for you two?" The Women behind the counter asked and smiled friendly.  
"We'd like to have a pregnancy test" Ginny said immediately and Hermione blushed deeply.  
"Oh sure" The women smiled knowingly at Hermione and handed Ginny a potion. "This one is a really good test, because it has a special way of telling you that you're pregnant. The test will show you where the fetus heart is positioned, in case there is one" The woman said and Ginny looked just as confused as Hermione felt. "In case you are pregnant your stomach will glow red, showing where exactly the heart of the fetus is at the moment, and a lot of mothers feel like an instant connection when they know where the heart of their beloved baby lays"  
"OH okay, we'll take that one than" Ginny said and grabbed the test while Hermione grabbed some money and handed it to the women.  
"Well good luck you two, whatever you hope the outcome will be" She said just as Hermione and Ginny left again.  
"Let's go to my place" Hermione said and pulled Ginny with her. "We can return to the Burrow afterwards, but I don't want everyone to know that I…well you know"

And so they went to Hermione's place and sat in the kitchen. She was boiling water for the tea and Ginny was shifting in her chair.  
"Come on Mione, do it" She said and handed her the potion which was laying on the table.  
"And what if I am? Bill Is in Egypt…and I can't just ask him to come back"  
"We can worry about that later, first I want to find out if I was right?" Ginny ginned and Hermione looked for a second at the potion, sighed and then gulped it down. As soon as she swallowed th potion, she pulled her shirt up and stared at her stomach, so did Ginny.  
"OH MY GOD!" Ginny exclaimed and Hermione placed her hand soft over the red glowing spot.  
"My baby" She whispered and caressed the sport with a finger. It was indeed special not just to know that she was pregnant but she could almost feel the heartbeat. Her eye started watering and she had to sit down.  
"I AM GOING TO BE AUNT!" Ginny jumped up and jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh Hermione that's so great! Can I- well touch it?"  
Hermione couldn't answer so she just nodded. Ginny placed her hand on the spot which had been glowing red a second ago. "Oh god Hermione, this is so exciting!" She exclaimed and looked at the still crying Hermione. But her face didn't look happy anymore, it looked almost afraid, worried to say the least. "What's wrong 'Mione?" She asked and placed a hand on her shoulder for support.  
"What if-if Bill doesn't…well I don't know if he wants children" What if he doesn't what if he would want her to make it away? She could never do that.  
"Don't be ridiculous, he will love it as much as he loves you"  
The time just flew by way to fast, and Hermione was lost in her own little bubble, it was like stood under the imperious curse but she was just kind of shocked. Ginny had been dancing around in Hermione's flat for a while till they decided to go back to the burrow. Not telling anyone of course, not until Bill knew. And then there was talking and discussions about Quidditch and it was just like it usually was, just for Hermione everything felt differently. She was carrying a child, Bills child in her belly. Ginny glanced now and so often at Hermione who seemed to be completely lost in her own world. She didn't even seem to notice anything going on, so Ginny brought Hermione back home and made sure she went to bed.  
And as soon as Ginny left Hermione's room tears started running down her cheeks. She needed Bill, only for tonight. She needed him to know. She needed to know that he loved the baby.  
So she stood up and grabbed a random piece of parchment, not even caring that some of her tears dropped on it and scribbled the words down:  
_  
"Dear Bill,  
I can't stand it anymore, I miss you so much it hurts so much to be away from you,  
please come home Bill. I need you here right now, with me!  
I love you  
Hermione"_


	21. Confrontation

Thank you for the support you are giving me by reviewing or favoring or liking!  
Love you all for that!  
and yes, I am a Ron hater, I am currently writing two other stories I will publish soon hopefully (one Draco/ Hermione one and a Scorpius/Rose one) and Ron is always the bad guy, I just really don't like him :D

What had happened? Was Hermione okay? What did she mean with she needed him? Was she hurt? Did Ron harass her again? He would this time seriously kill Ron if he had anything to do with that.  
Bill had just gotten ready to go to work when Hermione's owl had arrived. Normally her letters were actually put in an envelope and this was just unusual. It wasn't really a letter, rather a note. And that worried Bill even more.  
He looked out the tent, they would be waiting for him if he didn't show up, but did he really care? If something happened to Hermione and he wasn't there, he would never forgive himself, so he quickly grabbed some parchment and wrote a quick note to his co-worker that he had some very important thing to do and would not be there for work today. He hoped they would somehow understand.  
He grabbed his last bit of floo powder and stepped into the green flames, arriving seconds later at his and Hermione's apartment.  
"Love?" He asked and hurried up the stairs. It was night, she had most likely written the letter in the evening and now it was early morning. At that point of time she should be in bed and he hoped she would be. He rose his hand to open the bedroom door as he suddenly heard voices. One of them was Hermione's.

"Ron, I love your brother and I will never be able to love someone as much as I love him!"  
"What had that been between us then?" He asked and she sighed.  
"Ron, please that was completely different, we had always been in a war and I never even knew if I would survive the final battle and yes I fancied you, but it is nothing like the way I feel about Bill. I never loved you and you-you have a girlfriend don't you?" She asked and looked away, she couldn't stand Ron being all devastated because of her. She never wanted to hurt him.  
"Nah, she isn't my girlfriend, she is…well we had something going on but I never liked her the way I like you"  
He said like, not liked and she gulped.  
"Ron, please, please try to understand that I am with Bill and I am not going to leave him. Never"  
"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Ron was now yelling and jumped up from the bed they had been sitting on together. "I won't just stand by and let him abuse you like he did before! And you know he will do it again! You know you two won't last together, because one day, one day you're going to understand that you deserve better than a werewolf! And then it will be too late because than I won't be there to heal your heart, so you better choose the right one now!"  
Hermione looked away, she hated it when people yelled at her. "This is not going to happen Ronald, and I won't let you yell at me. I don't love you Ronald, I love your brother, I am sorry if this hurts you and believe me it was never my intention to hurt you but…"  
"Give me a chance, one date, let me show you how much better we work together" He said or well interrupted her.  
"Ron, even if we would go out one time it wouldn't chance anything. I love Bill and I am sure we would have a nice time but nothing more than that, just friendship and I don't want to lose you as a friend".  
"Why? How can you know that you won't fall in love with me? You liked me before!" He exclaimed and Hermione sighed.  
"Ron, I-I won't leave Bill because except from the obvious reason, that I am madly and head over toe in love with him, but there is another reason, I am-" She never wanted to tell someone else before she got the chance to talk to Bill but she wanted Ron to understand that he had to move on that she would never fall for him. "I am pregnant"

Bill had just wanted to storm in, how could Ron be such a dick? He was his brother after all, his hand was already on the doorknob but Hermione's words had shocked him. Was she serious about the pregnancy or did she just want to get rid of Ron? But if she was, that means he was becoming father? He would be a family with Hermione and their child? Images ran through his mind, imagines of a girl looking like Hermione did as a child just with red hair and freckles and he had to smile at that image. He would love that.

"You- WHAT?" Ron was yelling again. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU?"  
"I am not stupid Ronald!" She said now also louder.  
"GETTING KNOCKED UP BY A WEREWOLF? HOW DUMB CAN YOU BE?"  
She had actually never considered that, what effect would Bills lycanthropy have on their child?  
"YEAH SEE NOW YOURSELF THE SHIT YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO!" Ron was still yelling.  
"Ron, I love Bill and our child!" Hermione's voice was quiet she sounded really hurt.  
"YEAH YOUR FUCKING WEREWOLF CHILD! HAVE FUN GETTING ABUSED BY YOUR BOYFRIEND AND YOUR CHILD! GOD HERMIONE YOU'RE SUCH A…"  
Enough was enough. Bill had stormed into the room, his eyes fixed on Ron.  
"Get out" His voice wasn't raised, but it was deep and he was growling. He wouldn't let Ron hurt Hermione any more.  
"NO, I will stay as long as there is still HOPE FOR HERMIONE, She could still abort the child and live happy with ME! You know as good as I do that I would be so much BETTTER FOR HER, WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLE GIVE HER? YOU KNOCKED HER UP WITH A FUCKING WEREWOLF CHILD, BUT HEY GIVE ME A CALL WHEN YOU AND YOUR BASTARD KID KILLED HER! Hermione!" Ron had turned away from Bill and was now facing Hermione, "You have to see that too, you're not that dumb and keep the bastard, will you? You can come with me now, and we make it away and then we can be HAPPY!"  
Bill had been growling dangerously through all out of Ron's little speech but now he started talking, if you could call that talking. "Don't you know how pathetic you sound Ron?" Bill's voice was still as dark and dangerous as it was before. He jumped forward, grabbed Ron hard by the shoulder and slammed him into the wall. "You're going to leave now and you won't come back!" He removed his hands and Ron stared at Bill, than Hermione "I want your decision now" He said his eyes fixed on her mine. "You go with me forever or you stay and you won't see me again" Hermione swallowed, how could Ron do this to her? She had never wanted to hurt him! "Hermione! I love you!" Ron was yelling once more but she just shook her head. Enough sign for Bill to grab Ron by his shirt and kick him out of their house.

"That was ugly" Hermione whispered but then seemed to notice something. She stared up at Bill in confusion. "You- you are here" She jumped up from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck and he started spinning her around.  
"Sure I am, I was worried about you, especially after that note" He said and buried his face in her hair.  
"OH god Bill you have no idea how glad I am that you are here" Hermione was mumbling, tears streaming down her cheeks as Bill carefully sat her down again.  
"Was that true, what you told Ron? About us becoming patents?" He asked careful and she looked down and nodded than careful.  
"Y-yes, I-I am pregnant" She mumbled so he almost didn't hear her.  
"We get a baby?" He pulled her back into his arms and spun her around once more. "Oh god Hermione!" Bill was more than excited and all the fear of him maybe not wanting the child was gone in a heartbeat. Hermione laughed happily as she pushed her lips against his and lost herself in their kiss.  
"This is all wrong" She said and pouted as Bill dropped her on the ground once more and raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean love?" She grinned.  
"This was not the way I planned on telling you about our little one" she took his hand and placed it carefully on her belly.


	22. Bills greatest fear

I am sorry that I took so long to uplode a new chapter but school had been so busy and I was/ am so unhappy with this chapter but I just didn't want to let you wait any longer!  
I promise the next chapter will be better!  
And like always I love every follower, reader and every review, thank you all without you writing would suck! 3

Bill was holding his breath as Hermione screamed one more. She grabbed his hand even tighter in hers and he was sure his hand was already broken. Since when was Hermione this strong?  
"I hate you!" She said and he grinned, that was the tenth time she told him that now.  
"Oh, do you?" He asked and tried to remove his hand from hers. "Well in that case I'd better go now" Bill joked and Hermione grabbed his hand again.  
"D-Don't you dare!" She removed now her hand from his herself just to slap his arm. "You know I" She was interrupted by another scream that escaped her lips, "love you!" She practically yelled at him and he kissed her forehead.  
"I love you honey, and you're doing a great job here" to be honest, he had no idea if she was doing a good or crappy job, but he wanted to distract her at least a little bit.  
"Oh gosh, just kill me!" Hermione exclaimed and Bill grinned once more. "I hate you!" Eleventh time. She was biting her lip and her eyes were shut closed in pain. She was sweating and breaking his hand.  
After what felt like forever the healer suddenly leaned up with a crying something in her arms. The women in white handed the baby over to someone who cleaned it up and wrapped it in a blanket.  
"Congratulations, it is a boy!" The healer said and Bills chest seemed to swell, he was so proud, he was father and Hermione had done a great job and he was having a little boy! Bill looked down at Hermione before leaned down and kissing her forehead.  
"Are you getting all sentimental now daddy?" Hermione giggled, as she whipped a single tear from his cheek and he smiled.  
"I love you Hermione" She looked really tired but after hours of delivering and constant pain and exhaustion that was most likely normal.  
"I love you too, both of my boys. Can I hold him?" Hermione asked weakly and the healer turned to them again, smiling as she handed Bill the little thing wrapped in a green blanket. He looked once more at Hermione, his heart beat quickening before seeing his child for the first time.  
He stared down at it, down at a ball of fur.  
"What is that?" He asked disgusted and wanted to drop the thing immediately.  
"Your baby" The healer said and Bill stared from the thing in his arms back to the healer.  
"No, this is some furry thing, but not my baby!"  
"He is a werewolf" The healer said like it was the most normal thing in the world that Hermione had just giving birth to some ball of fur, and only then did he notice that the furry thing had a face, a snout and big yellow eyes and sharp teeth.  
"I want to hold him" Hermione sounded very distant to Bill, their child was a werewolf just like Ron had predicted.  
"Bill" Her voice snapped him back to reality. "Let me hold him" Hermione said and he bite his lip, could he give it to Hermione? She would see sooner or later anyway.  
So Bill leaned down and handed Hermione the thing. She smiled happily and rubbed her nose against the child's snout.  
"Isn't he just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Hermione mumbled and pulled the full ball closer to her, placing it on her chest and closing her eyes.  
"This is perfect" She mumbled. "Our little family" only now did she start crying. Happy tears run down her cheeks and he kneed down next to her and kissed some of them away. He didn't know what to do, she was so happy about this thing she had given birth to while he just despised it, he hated it. It only resembled the wolfish side he hated so much about himself.  
Suddenly Hermione let out a soft gasp and Bill focused back on her and saw that the thing, which had been laying on Hermione's chest, had his teeth sank into her flesh, blood started running down her shoulder as the thing started to attack her, his own mother.  
Then things suddenly shifted he was no longer controlled by the rational human being, he was controlled by his inner wolf and he was jealous, furious at the child, no one should be able to taste her blood than him! He growled and grabbed the child pulling it off of Hermione before sinking his own teeth into her flesh.

Bill was sitting upright in his bed, sweaty and shaking. He ran his sweaty palm through his hair and only then did he notice Hermione's cold hand on his chest.  
"Shht!" She whispered and moved closer to him. "It was just a dream" She murmured and ran her hand over his chest. "It's all good"  
He moved away from her, pushing her even further away from him. Bill stared at Hermione for a minute before jumping up.  
"Bill, where are you going?" Hermione asked and followed him out the door. What the hell was he doing? Where was he going? In the middle of the night.  
"Bill!" She ran over to the front door and jumped in front of the door to stop him from leaving.  
"You have to stay away from me!" he said sounding desperate. "You have to stay away, you have to be safe" He murmured and tried to shove her out the way but she was struggling.  
"Bill, what are you talking about?" She grabbed his wrist, she wouldn't let him go. Not when he was so upset.  
"I will hurt you sooner or later again! You can't be with me, you will get hurt" He hurt the horror in his voice but he didn't want to imagine Hermione being hurt, especially not when he was the one who would hurt her.  
"Bill stop that shit, I know you won't!" She exclaimed and tried to lean up to kiss him. But he wouldn't let her be near him anymore. He had let that happen for way to long already.  
He had managed to get rid of her grip and pushed her out of his way, running out of their apartment.  
She hurried after him, grabbing his hand once more.  
"I love you, don't go! Please Bill!" She was close to crying, tears building in her eyes and she knew he would leave, it was way too good to be lasting, too good to be true, she just wasn't meant to be happy.  
And suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her, holding her.  
"I'm sorry, I-"but she shook her head.  
"No, it's okay, just don't go, please" She said and he pulled her even closer.  
"Let's go back to bed love" Bill mumbled after a while and she nodded. He pulled her up into his arms and carried her back into the flat, and placed her on their bed.  
"Can I ask what made you freak out?" Hermione asked, laying in his arms, a blanket wrapped closely around her and her head rested on Bills shoulder.  
"I-" Should he tell her the truth? Or just make up some lie so she could sleep calm and don't worry herself. "I am scared of being a dad, what if I am not a good father?" He asked and she giggled.  
"Really? That's it? Bill, you will be the best father in the world and I know that because I know how you always took care of Ginny and you are so sweet and caring and every child would die to have you as a dad"  
"I love you Hermione" He murmured in her ear as she closed her eyes and snugged closer into his embrace.


	23. Telling the Weaslys again

I know it was a pretty long time but therefor you get two today, that's good right? :)  
Thank you for all the reviews I think 15 is pretty good! And the story is not even done yet.  
So here is a new chapter, without Drama this time we do want Bill and Hermione to have some good times right? :D  
Tell me what you think, or not, anyways thanks for reading! :)

Bill continued to have nightmares and every night Hermione would wake him up. And it started to show, he had dark circles under his eyes, was concentrated and was moody now and so often.  
"Bill?" Hermione just came home from grocery shopping and found him resting on the couch, eyes closed and a forgotten book resting on his belly, moving up and down with every breath he was taking. Hermione took the book and placed it on the small table.  
He started mumbling and she sighed, she wish she could just let him sleep but he would only freak out if he had to live through the nightmare again.  
"Sweetie, wake up" She mumbled, kneeing next to him and shaking him softly. "It's okay, it's just a dream" She didn't know how often she had said those exact words in the last weeks. Probably way to often but what else was she supposed to say?  
"Mhm?" Bills eyes were opening and he looked terrified, till he locked eyes with Hermione and seemed to calm down.  
"It's all good" She reassured him and kissed his hand she was holding.  
"Right, it was just…"  
"A nightmare, I know" She said softly and squeezed herself with him on the couch, resting her chin on his chest so she could still look at him.  
"Where have you been anyway?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.  
"I got some groceries, but they are still in the car, don't worry" She said and kissed his cheek. She recalled the conversation well enough where he was practically yelling at her to drop the six-pack water bottles she was carrying and her yelling back because she had no idea why she wasn't allowed to do so. It took her a while to get where his overprotectiveness came from. He was worried about her and the child health, so he couldn't let her carry anything anymore and tried everything to make her life ad pleasant and as easy as possible. Which also meant him being very gentle and soft in the bedroom, and that annoyed her. Because she knew it wasn't him and she wanted his old rough, strong but also loving way back.  
"I got you something" She said and smiled brightly. "Well it is almost done, let me go check on it" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen. It smelled really gross and she opened a window before she walked to the stove.  
"Perfect" She mumbled and smiled back at Bill who looked slightly confused. "It's almost done"  
"What is it?" He asked and looked at the pot. "Is that….dinner?" He asked sounding horrified and she laughed.  
"No, it's a dreamless potion" She said as if it was totally obvious and him just being stupid.  
"Oh…OH!" Bill wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "You're genius! Thank you love!" He murmured and pressed his lips on her neck and she shivered. She turned her head and with him being on eyelevel she didn't even have to lean up or stand on her tiptoes to kiss him passionate. One arm wrapped around his neck and the others fingers clawed in his shirt, pulling him closer.  
"Love?" He asked as she started to unbutton his shirt. "What are you doing?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" She mumbled and kissed him even more.  
"You…I mean we shouldn't, I really don't think it's good for the baby" Bill said and she almost groaned. Sure it was sweet how much he cared but sometimes it was so freaking annoying! Like right now, which guy would stop her from having sex with him? She didn't even remember when they had sex the last time, well maybe she was exaggeration but before her pregnancy the two of them had sex like every other day, it was crazy, hot and she had loved it, she had loved how easily Bill turned her on, their sex life had been incredible and she missed that, she missed how he would walk up to her randomly, grab her, place her on the kitchen table and just snog and shag the sense out of her. It wasn't like that anymore, they had sex every second week, if she was lucky every week but she wasn't lucky lately and she was only pregnant for 3 month. In time for her to deliver they wouldn't have sex at all anymore or what was Bills plan?  
Why was she thinking so much about sex anyway? It was weird but since she didn't have it anymore all her thoughts were consumed by the image of a sweaty and very naked Bill doing all kinds of things with her.  
"It is very good for the baby" She murmured and kissed him again. "And even more for the mommy" She murmured and he grinned pulling her closer and finally kissing her back.  
"Well I would do everything for the mommy-to-be" He pulled her with him to the bedroom and she dropped on the bed, pulling him with her.

"You can't blame this one on me" Bill joked as he pushed her into the living room. "Mom will kill us for being late for dinner, but hey let's just tell them how you forced me to have sex with you" Bill said with a grin and she narrowed her eyes.  
"I don't think I forced it to much, don't act like you didn't enjoy it" She said and he chuckled.  
"Fine, let's just hurry okay? I want to tell them the good news before Dinner" He said and Hermione was so glad that he called her pregnancy good news, she wasn't sure if he had really wanted the child or if he just wanted to support her but day after day he showed her how much he liked the idea of them being a family and how much he loved the unborn baby.  
"When we go to the healer next time…" Bill started and Hermione almost laughed, she had no idea how often he had said that particular sentence but it was often, he always wanted to talk about what the healer said and how the baby looked. "Can we ask for the gender?" He asked and Hermione giggled.  
"Yes, I'd like to know that too" She said before stepping into the green lames and flooing to the burrow. Bill following only seconds later.

"'Mione!" Ginny hurried over to her and Bill and hugged her or well tried to. She narrowed her eyes and looked from Hermione's face to her belly and back. Ginny had promised not to tell anyone because Hermione wanted to know if the child would even survive and that everything was okay with it until she told everyone.  
"You have to tell them!" Ginny whispered and Hermione nodded.  
"We will, today actually" She said and Ginny smiled happily, hurrying over to her brother and hugging him happily.  
"Dinner is ready everyone" Molly Weasly exclaimed and everyone gathered around the large table.  
"Just in time" Hermione mumbled and grabbed Bills hand pulling him to the table with her. While everyone sat down Hermione and Bill continued to stand, waiting for them all to stop talking, what of course wouldn't happen so Hermione rose her voice.  
"Guys, I or well rather we-"she looked shortly at Bill and smiled a little, "have to tell you something" She said and Bill grabbed her hand squeezing it.  
"I am pregnant" She just blurted out and everyone started talking, yelling, congratulating, some of them, like Harry, jumped up and hugged them. It took a while for everyone to calm down again and Hermione looked at Ron's, now empty seat. She hadn't notice him leave but now that he was gone she had to concentrate not to let her smile drop. Ron had been mean to her and Bill, had insulted both of them, tried to get them break up, but still he had been her best friend for years, it wasn't easy to come to terms with that.  
So she was glad when Bill and she sat down and everyone started eating and having their own conversations even if most of them were still about the unborn child. Molly was discussing with everyone what color of yarn she should use to make baby socks and hats.  
George wanted to bet with everyone about the gender, while he told everyone that he hoped for boy twins and tried to convince Bill to call them Gred and Feorge.  
Ginny was planning a baby shower and Harry tried not to laugh at Ginny's excitement.


	24. Engagement and other news

Like I said, the next chapter, a bit more exciting then the last one :)  
Oh, by the way this chapter is way longer than the others, I planned to make two out of it but I didn't know where to split so you get a longer one :)  
Love you all!

The days went on just like that, Bill was trying to please her in every possible way but was still very careful around her. She was now 6 month pregnant and felt like a porcelain doll, at least Bill behaved like that. She wasn't allowed to lift anything or pick something up, she sometimes wondered why he let her dress all by herself in the morning. When they went for a walk, what they did most likely once a day so Hermione would get some fresh air and some movement, he would help her put on her shoes and coat. She sometimes felt like she was the child, but even if that annoyed her, she realized what a wonderful father Bill was going to be.  
Hermione did enjoy his caring self though. Never had someone cared so much about her health and how she felt even if it was annoying sometimes. Especially when it came to sex, because Hermione wanted sex all the time but Bill didn't give in so easily most of the time. It was to exhausting and whatever his excuses were. One day she actually started crying that he didn't find her appealing anymore since she was as fat as a cow and excused him on not being able to love a fat pig like her. Since that Bill gave in more often, not wanting to ever make her think that again.  
But even if Bill tried to be there for her all the time and do whatever he could to make her feel good, Bill was still working and so was Hermione. She hated work though, it was very exhausting and her constant fatigue didn't make it any better. So she was very glad when she could finally stop working because of her pregnancy.  
"Hey there gorgeous" Bill walked into the living room where Hermione was laying on the couch, it was Monday, the first Monday Hermione didn't have to attend work. A steaming cup of tea stood next to her on the small table, with a book that Bill had bought her a few days ago.  
"You're home!" She said happily and stood up, it was harder than expected, her huge belly was very much in the way and she needed a moment to push herself up from the couch.  
"Don't stand up" But it was too late she was finally standing and walked, well if walk was the correct word, she did look like a duck walking, over to him and tried to hug him. Didn't really work because her arms were too short for her huge stomach. So he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her, resting them on her belly.  
"How are you two today?" He asked and she smiled.  
"Good, as usual" She said and turned to him for a soft kiss.  
"Does your back still hurt?" He asked and she remembered all the hours he gave her massages because her back had hurt so badly.  
"It is better, but if you insist on giving me a massage I am all up for it" She said with a soft grin and he chuckled, removing his hands from her belly and started to rub her shoulders.  
Her lips escaped a soft moan as she closed her eyes and relaxed, she always relaxed around Bill but when he was doing this to her, there was no tension at all left in her body.  
"Maybe you should lay back down" He said after a while and pulled her to the couch, he didn't like her standing for too long, placing her back in her original position on the couch and grabbed her feet, placing them on his lap. He starting to rub the left one.  
If there was one thing Hermione loved more than a back massage it was a foot massage, or well sex with Bill but that was another thing.  
"Thank you" She murmured after a while, but his hands didn't stop though.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked and she looked up at him with a smile.  
"It is not even 4 pm, why do you want to eat Dinner this ear-oh" She looked at him and he looked back, rather sad.  
"Yeah, it's full moon" He said and she sat up. That was the only thing she hated more than Bill being gone for work. Bill being gone because he was scared to hurt her again, to lose control. After the last time they had kind of agreed on him not being around for full moon, so he would disappear before the moon rises and come back after it was down again. And she hated it, because she hated to sleep alone all night. She couldn't really sleep without his arm wrapped around her and hated to wake up by herself without him there to kiss her good morning or help her stand up.  
"Well sure we can eat now, I am hungry all the time anyway" She said and he laughed softly.  
"Anything particular you'd like?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"Anything is fine" She again tried to stand up but he pushed her down careful.  
"I get you when I'm done" he said and kissed her forehead before he left to make dinner.

"Love?" Bill called from the kitchen and she heard him approach, so she turned off the TV and tried to stand up. Yes Bill had gotten her one since he insist of her laying down so much and she would get bored after a while and even if she could read, and loved to read a lot, she was often too tired to do so and watching TV was a welcome distraction. But before she could even start an attempt Bill was by her side and pulled her carefully up.  
"You okay?" He asked, his usual question when she had to stand up or do anything to 'exhausting' for his taste.  
"Yes, I am good" She said and leaned up giving him a small kiss. "So what's for dinner?" She asked entering the kitchen with his hand in hers.  
"Mashed potatoes, Roster, vegetables, salad, casserole, and chicken wings". He was always overdoing it with the food.  
"Sounds good" She said and smiled as he helped her sit down and sat down opposite from her.  
Hermione put a bit of everything on her plate and then decided to drown it all in strawberry jam.  
"Oh gosh this is so good" She said as she shoved some more of her weird food mix into her mouth and Bill laughed. Since she started to mix cornflakes with cheese and instead of milk used orange juice he didn't question or about her food habit anymore.  
"So how was work?" She asked and grabbed his hand which had been resting on the table.  
"Oh, pretty boring to be honest, I had a lot of paper work today, how was your day?" He asked and she smiled.  
"Good, Harry came over and after a while Ginny did too" She said and smiled.  
"Did you do something fun or just stayed home and talked?" He asked and she knew he wasn't just interesting, he had started to worry again that she might have done something to exhausting or reckless for her condition.  
"We just took a walk and got Lunch in a little muggle café" She said and he exhaled relieved. Hermione snickered. "You're always so worried"  
"Yeah, I know, but well you're the most important thing in my life, well no actually, you are my life!" Bill exclaimed and smiled a little, but when he looked up and saw Hermione's tears he looked almost shocked.  
"Sorry, I didn't…" He started but she cut him off.  
"No-it's just the sweetest thing someone ever said to me" She mumbled. Bill was kneeling next to her now, whipping a single tear from her cheek.  
"I love you Hermione" He said and kissed her softly.  
"I love you too!"  
"And well, I actually wanted to wait before asking, trying to catch a good moment or well get some courage to ask but maybe this is just as good of a moment as any other.." Bill started to ramble and Hermione looked confused at him.  
"I- well" He sighed and looked up into her eyes. "Hermione, I love you and you are everything to me, you make me happy and I hope I can return that favor at last a bit and I know you are better than me, but I will try and make myself worthy of you all my life if you let me of course and I love you. Oh god, I am bad at this and I had written a full speech for this but well I guess this has to do now, I love you so much and I want to spent the rest of my life with you because without you it wouldn't be worth living, so would you do me the favor and make me the happiest man in the universe?" Bill asked and Hermione tilted her head.  
"Well, sure I would love to make you the happiest man in the universe but what do I have to do for that to happen?" She asked and Bill looked now even more confused than she was a moment ago.  
"Oh, OH! I forgot the most important part" He said and jumped up, grabbed a box from the pocket of his coat and hurried back to her.  
"Well would you- do you want to- I mean would you like- Oh man this sucks" He said rubbing his neck embarrassed before he just opened the box exposing a tiny golden ring to Hermione. It was a small one, or well it looked rather like two rings crossing in the middle.  
"What I wanted to ask you if you want to marr-"  
"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, of course yes!" She said and there were new tears streaming down her face while he carefully pushed the ring on her finger and she leaned own to kiss him.  
"I love you" He said and wrapped his arms around her to kiss her once more. "I love you both" Bill corrected himself and she smiled. He had never seen her as happy before.  
"Oh gosh Bill!" She said and looked down at her finger, at the ring. It fit perfectly. "I love you so much!" She exclaimed followed by another kiss but suddenly she flinched. The baby had started kicking again and this time it really hurt badly. She moved with her hands immediately to her belly and gasped.  
"Outch" She murmured and closed her eyes hoping for the baby to stop the kicking soon. Hermione felt a new pair of hands resting on her belly and she groaned loudly when the child started to kick even harder. Why did it hurt so much? It never hurt before, well not much and it didn't really stop.  
"Bill!" She exclaimed suddenly panicking. There was not only the baby kicking, there was a different kind of pain in her stomach and it scared her. "I-I think something is wrong! It is not supposed to h-hur- outch!" She closed her eyes and moaned in pain.  
"We have to go to St. Mungos" She whispered and tried to fight the tears. She wasn't sure why she was crying, because it really hurt or because she was so worried about the child's health.  
"I-Hermione I can't" Bill said desperate and looked at his watch. "I have to go" He said and she just stared at him.  
"What? No-why Bill no! Please, you-you can't leave me now! Please Bi-" But he kissed her softly to make her shut up.  
"I have to go because its full moon remember and the moon will rise soon and we did agree of me not being around for that time of month." Right, she did remember making that agreement with him.  
"Oh, oh well okay, I-I can go by myself to the hospital" She said and tried to stand up but again pain shot through her body. "Bloody hell!" Looks like spending time with Ronald did influence her, or well more her language at last.  
"How much time do you have till it rises? Could you...could you take me there before you leave?" She mumbled through clenched teeth.  
"Yes, I will" He said and pulled her carefully into his arms, he grabbed her coat and carefully help her into it before he grabbed her shoes and put them on her feet before putting shoes on himself and grabbing car keys.  
Hermione had insisted of him learning how to drive and they even got their own car, it wasn't a real fancy one but it wasn't crappy either.  
"Can I do anything?" Bill asked desperate as he looked at Hermione who sat in the passenger seat, her face pale and her hands resting on her belly.  
"No…just drive fast" She murmured and closed her eyes. It hurt so baldy. And what if the child was hurt? What were they supposed to do then?  
"We're almost there love" Bill said and grabbed her hand in his. Good thing they didn't got a stick shift car.  
"Do you really have to leave?" Hermione whispered almost unheard by Bill and he gulped. He really didn't want to leave her especially when she was in pain and when he didn't know if she and their baby would be okay.  
"I-I don't know love, I am scared to stay but I don't want to leave you" He said and stopped the car in front of St. Mungos. Well the two of them knew it was St. Mungos, the muggles of course didn't.  
"Come on, let's go" He said and got out of the car, practically ran around it, opened her door and helped her out.

"Well Miss Granger" The healer said and looked from Hermione to Bill who had decided on staying but in a safe distance.  
"Is the child oaky?" He asked, hating that he wasn't even addressed by the healer. And he hated it when he healer took Hermione's hand to help her sit down and he had hated him even more when he pulled up Hermione's shirt and touched her Belly and he just really hated him for not even including him in that all, it was his child after all. He let a deep growl escape his lips and ran his tongue over his teeth, unseen by the healer and Hermione. Full moon had definitely risen by now and he could feel it. It was hard to explain but he really wanted to rip of the healer head right now only for looking at Hermione. He hated that feeling, he hated how he was so jealous and could hardly control that.  
"I am sorry to tell you this Miss" Hermione's faced got even paler, she looked almost ghostly white and Bill started shaking, "your child is lycanthropic" He said and Bills heart dropped.  
What had he done? What had he done to an innocent child? What had ne done to Hermione knocking her up with a child of his with a werewolf baby? Ron had been right after all.  
"What- What does that mean, Bill isn't a real, or well, he doesn't transform" Hermione's voice was only a whisper. "Your child won't either, but that's why he is so strong around full moon, and he will have some symptoms, it is nothing to bad really. It is worse right now because the child is surrounded by so much blood and flesh from the only person he knows, the only one he loves and he wants to claim his. So he is trying to get hold of some flesh". Bill felt sick.  
"The child is trying to rip her form the inside out?" He didn't recognize his voice, he was to wolfish for his voice to sound human. Bill wanted to get that child out of Hermione immediately he wanted to protect her from his. This innocent girl had to be saved from such a monster inside of her.  
"Get it out! Get it out of her now!" Bill had jumped forward and stood protectively by Hermione's side.  
"We can't do that sir" The healer said and looked shortly at Hermione. "It would kill the child!"  
"I DON'T CARE!" He was growling loudly, dangerously. "IT HURTS HER!" The healer had to do something or he would hurt her as much as Hermione was hurt by the child. But it wasn't the healers fault, t was his. He did that to her. How could he say he love her but do that to her?  
He couldn't stay here, he couldn't look at Hermione seeing the hatred or the despair or disappointment in her eyes. He heard her say his name but was already out of the door, he couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand himself anymore.


	25. Talking with Harry

Okay guess I did get alot done today so you even get a 3rd chapter! :)  
I have another one almsot written out so this time it won't be to long till I update! I promise  
Love you all!

Hermione had tried to get after him but he was too fast, even if she wouldn't be pregnant and could walk normal speed he would be too fast. So the only thing she could do was going home, she called a cap and drove home. She couldn't think of anything else than Bill. He had looked so happy when she agreed to marry him and then it all went wrong. She needed to talk to him, she just had to!  
"Miss? Miss?" She looked up confused, the cap had stopped in front of her house.  
"Oh, right, sorry" She said and tried to get out somehow fast, didn't work, so the cap driver got out and helped her.  
"Sorry" She said but he didn't seem to mind too much, still she gave him a huge tip before she went inside her house.  
"Bill?" She yelled but she didn't really expect him to be there and well he wasn't. She dropped on the couch and found herself playing with the ring on her finger over and over again, turning it around eh finger, pulling it off and on and off and on again. She was nervous. She didn't know what to do and she was afraid, afraid that Bill wouldn't want the child or that Bill would just run away and not come back.  
"Soooorrry, I am super-duper late, I know but it is all Ginny's fault she decided to undress me once I was dressed and so…Hermione?" Her best friend hurried over to her and kneed down next to her, taking her hand in his.  
"What's wrong?" He asked worried as he noticed her tears.  
"It's- It is just that…"She tried but the tears overcame her and she couldn't speak any more.  
"Hey it's okay" Harry had sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close and stroking her back. "It will all turn out fine" He mumbled and she sobbed into his chest.  
It took her forever to somehow pull herself together again but she was so glad that Harry was here. Since Bill left her alone on full moon, Harry and Ginny always stopped by and played chess or took a walk with her, just anything to distract her from his absence. She wondered if Bill ordered them to do so but it was nice anyway.  
"Do you want to tell me now?" Harry asked and Hermione leaned a bit away looking at him with red eyes.  
"Yeah, I was at St. Mungos this evening because my stomach hurt badly and I was worried that something was wrong with the child" She started and Harry continued to rub her back comforting.  
"And well it, the child, has lycanthropy" She finished and looked up at Harry who pushed his glasses up his nose, he always did that when he was nervous or didn't know what to do or say.  
"And Bill just freaked out"  
"Bill was with you?" Harry's voice sounded worried. "What do you mean he freaked out?"  
"Yeah he was there and well not the freaking out you are thinking of, he didn't hurt anyone but he told the healer to get the child out of he and when the healer told him that it wasn't possible he just ran off". She finished and looked sadly up at Harry. "And I am worried about him, I don't think I have ever seen him this upset before. Bill had nightmares about exactly this, out child having inherited his genes, ever since Ron told him and I always tried to tell him that it wouldn't be like this. And well I don't care, I don't care that Bill is sometimes a bit wolfish and I don't care that my child will be that way, I love them both so much but I know that Bill cares".  
"I know… so what are you going to do?" Harry asked and she looked confused at him. "Tell him, or not?" Only then did she remember that Bill wouldn't remember, he wouldn't know they went to St. Mungos or what the healer had said, he wouldn't recall anything what happened while the full moon was up.  
"No, I don't want him to know, he will find out early enough and maybe when he sees the child, hold it in his arms, maybe he don't mind then" She said and Harry nodded.  
"Yeah maybe"  
The rest of the night was much more enjoyable. Harry promised not to tell Bill and so Hermione started to get distracted even if she never really got Bill out of her head.  
"Hermione?" She looked from her plate up to him, Harry had decided to make them midnight scrambled eggs and bacon and looked grossed out as she started to mix chocolate in her eggs.  
"What it tastes good" She said and offered him her food but he declined.  
"Nah, I am good with my own" he said and suddenly grabbed her hand, she dropped her fork while he looked at the golden ring on her finger.  
"Since when do you have that?" He asked and raised his eyebrows and she blushed a little, she had totally forgotten about that.  
"Since earlier today" She said and smiled happily.  
"It that what I think it is?" He asked and she nodded.  
"Yes, I am engaged" She said and the brightest of smiles crossed her face.  
"Oh wow, Hermione! Congrats!" Harry said and jumped up, pulling her into a more or less hug, her belly was constantly in the way.  
"Thank you" She said not able to stop smiling.  
"When are you planning on telling Ginny and the others? You know it is hard to hide something like that from Ginny"  
Hermione snickered. "True, well we didn't talk about that, but maybe next time when we're over at yours? Or next time at the burrow I guess" She said and smiled softly.  
"Sounds good, so what about you guys coming over for Dinner tomorrow night?" Harry asked and Hermione laughed. Harry was almost as excited as her about her engagement.  
"How did he ask you?" Harry asked and she rose an eyebrow.  
"You really want to know? When did you turn into something romantic?" She asked and Harry laughed.  
"Didn't, but I figured you would want to talk about it and Ginny would probably ask that or rather force you to tell her every detail" He sad and Hermione laughed.  
"Well actually I think it was a spontaneous thing, he was rambling something about having a speech written out and waiting for the perfect moment but he decided against that all and asked at dinner. But it was so sweet anyway. I think it was the perfect way to ask, even if most women would disagree because it was just a regular day and regular food or what so ever but it was perfect" Now she was rambling, one thing she had in common with Bill but her eyes were glittering with tears of happiness talking about him asking, recalling the moment in her head.  
"Oh Harry, can you believe it? I am getting married!" And for the first time since she left St. Mungos she didn't worry, she was just happy.  
"Crazy isn't it, you are turning out to be a Weasly after all" He said and chuckled while she slapped his arm.  
"You're an idiot" She informed him and he laughed.  
"I know 'Mione, I know! Ginny lets me know every now and then"  
"Good thing she does, wouldn't want you to forget" She grinned but then bite her lip, the thought came to her all of a sudden and she started worrying again. "We have to tell Ron" She said and looked down at her food, suddenly not hungry at all anymore.  
"He will come around eventually" Harry said and took her hand in his. "Don't worry you friendship does mean a lot to him" Harry said and Hermione bit her lip.  
"I don't know Harry, he did so many thing, I don't know if I can forgive him for everything he's done, Bill suffered so much because of Ronald and Ron is the one who told me he didn't want to see me ever again" She said and sighed sadly, she stood up and started to put her plate into the sink, reaching up for a cup so she could make them some tea Harry suddenly jumped up.  
"What?" She asked confused as he walked over to her and pulled her shirt up a bit. Her belly was dark blue, black at some parts.  
"Holy shit 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed and she pulled her shirt down again, that explained why it hurt as much as it did.  
"It is the baby, it is well how did the healer put it? Trying to claim me his or something like that" She said, not really wanting to explain that the child was trying to rip some of her flesh, get her blood or whatever.  
"And how? Why is it leaving marks on your skin?" Harry wasn't stupid, Hermione should have known he would want to know more.  
"Do we have to talk about that?" She asked and he gladly shook his head.  
"Of course not, but you better go and lay down on the couch, I make tea" he said and pushed her out of the room.


	26. Breakfast in bed

Here comes the newest chapter, hope I didn't let you wait for to long!  
Thank you for the newest review and likes and favoriting (is that a word?) and for reading!  
Love you all! :)

"Good morning my love!" She opened her eyes, rubbing them with her hands before sitting up carefully.  
"Bill!" She said and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Why did you sleep on the couch?" He asked and she looked around, right, she was laying on the couch. But she did remember Harry bringing her upstairs. Weird. Oh right now she remembered.  
"I wanted to wait for you to come back, looks like I missed that" She said and he grinned, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly, looking at the ring on her finger.  
"I can't believe you said yes" Bill said a huge smile spread across his face.  
"What did you expect? Me to say no?" She giggled and he shrugged.  
"Well could have happened right?"  
"No, that won't happen, I love you way too much for that!" Hermione pulled herself closer to him and kissed him deeply.  
"I love you too, more than I could ever tell you" Hermione smiled.  
"Well if you love me that much, you would most likely be happy to give me a massage right?" She asked and he laughed.  
"Of course love!" Bill said and helped her sit up, sat down behind her and started to massage her shoulder, kissing her neck softly. Hermione moaned and dropped her head on her chin.  
"You should do that professional" She mumbled and closed her eyes.  
"You think? Nah getting massaged by me is a privilege" Bill said with a grin. "I doubt I ever gave anyone a massage except from you and Ginny probably"  
"What about Fleur?" She asked. Hermione didn't like thinking about Fleur because she knew she couldn't compete with her in any way.  
"Nah, she didn't like to be touched that much" He said faking a French accent and Hermione snickered.  
"Do you-"she breathed in deeply. "And please be honest with me, but do you sometimes miss her or think about her?"  
Bill thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I do and all the time I do I am so glad that it's over, she was nothing like you and well I am glad I am not stuck with her anymore" Bill said and even if it was probably stupid Hermione believed him.  
"Well now I am curious, do you compare me to Victor or Ron?" Bill asked and Hermione snickered again.  
"Victor? Seriously 4th grade?" She asked and he chuckled.  
"Well yeah, who knows maybe Krum is the best kisser in the world and I suck? I wouldn't know"  
"Believe me, you do anything but suck and well Krum and I kissed but it wasn't real kissing" She said and shrugged. "And with Ron, well it was different, I never loved him, it was just the logical thing to do and that's why we dated I guess, it would have never worked out, if I had to spent the rest of my life with him I would have shot myself or him" She said and Bill laughed.  
"Good" He said and Hermione turned to him.  
"Good?" She asked while he nodded.  
"Yeah good" Hermione rolled her eyes but pushed herself softly up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around him.  
"You're silly" She told him and he kissed her this time.  
"Yeah, but you're smart enough for both of us, most likely smart enough for the entire Weasly family" He grinned and she rolled her eyes again but blushed lightly. "Come on, you know it's true" he said and she blushed even deeper.  
"Well you flatter me" She said and he grinned.  
"Nah just stating the obvious" He nudged her and placed a kiss on her neck, moving his lips softly over her neck and over her shoulder. Looking very closely you could still see the bite mark he once made her, it was almost none existing but he knew it was there and being so close to her he could see it. It still hurt him, he still wanted him to leave her so she could be save, so she could be with someone better than him. But he knew he wouldn't be strong enough if Hermione didn't break up by herself he wouldn't either, he would enjoy the time they had till she noticed how much he was not worth her.  
"So would you, well would you like to start taking about the wedding or was it more of an I-want-to-marry-you-but-only-in-a-few-years-thing?" Hermione asked and closed her eyes, leaning her head on Bills shoulder. His hand moved on top of her stomach and she smiled a bit as he caressed it.  
"No, I'd like to plan out our wedding" Bill murmured and she sighed happily.  
"So what time of the year would you like to marry?"  
"Well I don't care, I could picture marrying you in the snow or in the sunshine or with leaves falling around us, I really don't mind as long as you're there to marry me"  
"Well I would ask you if you want a small celebration or huge party but knowing your family there is no such thing as small, even if we would decide on a party only with relatives it wouldn't be small" She giggled.  
"Well that is true, there is just a whole bunch of the Weasley's and soon there is going to be one more and she is going to be the most beautiful of all of them!" He said and she blushed lightly.  
Hermione and Bill spend all day in bed, where he had carried her after they decided that the couch was too uncomfortable for her, planning their wedding, they decided on cake flavor and on food they wanted to have and food they did not want to have. They talked about colors for the wedding and decided they wanted to marry a few month after the baby was born. They talked about music and bands and Bill really wanted to talk about Hermione's dress but she wouldn't say anything not even what color she would like it to have. And after a while Hermione fell asleep, cuddled into Bills arms and her head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers over her hair and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you Hermione soon to be Weasly" he mumbled and closed his eyes himself.

Hermione woke up to the most wonderful smell she could imagine right now, she sat up and dropped back to bed immediately. Stupid belly.  
"Careful there love" She heard Bill say and smiled happily as he sat down next to her and helped her sit up. He took his pillow and pushed it behind her back so she could sit more comfy.  
"I got you breakfast" He said and placed the tray on the bed and Hermione smiled brightly.  
"I know I could smell that" She said and pointed at the freshly baked rolls. "Hold on you said you got me breakfast, what about you?" She asked and he leaned to her and kissed her cheek.  
"I already ate"  
"But this is enough for both of us" She pointed at the overloaded tray but Bill just grinned.  
"Yeah but you just eat what you like, we can eat the rest later or tomorrow" Hermione nodded and then started eating and continued to eat while Bill had grabbed the book next to the nightstand and had started to read out loud to her. She loved it when he read to her and he did now and so often.  
"I knew you were hungry" Bill said after a while and looked at the pretty empty tray and Hermione blushed she hadn't noticed that she was seriously eating for two.  
"It's your fault when I get fat" She exclaimed and he placed the tray next to the bed. "If the food you made would be gross I wouldn't eat so much" She snickered and he kissed her hair.  
"Well but I am glad you eat, because a few weeks ago you had a phase were you barely eat and that worried me a lot" He admitted and she kissed him softly.  
"Yeah but I am back to my hungry state" She said and carefully slide out of bed. "So what about us taking a bath now and then we could go for a walk?" She asked and placed a hand on her stomach and the other one on her lower back to steady herself a bit more.  
"Sounds like a good plan to me" Bill stood up and took one of her hands walking with her to their bathroom. But suddenly she stopped. She couldn't get naked now, not in front of him. Not when her stomach was still bruised from the full moon baby kicks and bites or scratches or whatsoever.  
"I changed my mind" She suddenly said and he looked confused.  
"Okay, so what would you like to do?" He asked  
"Just go for a walk now, we can bath later" She said quickly, wanting to get out of the bathroom again. She wouldn't show him, she couldn't because then she would need to tell him and she remembered just to well how he had freaked out days ago when the doctor told them about it.  
"Well okay, sure, whatever you like my love" He said and kissed her palm. "Oh right, by the way I got you a present" He said and left her in their bedroom so she could put on some warm clothes for their walk and she was glad he wasn't there so she could quickly change her shirt without him seeing her naked skin. Bill came back when she was just done with putting her sweater on.  
"Someone is looking gorgeous" Bill was back and stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her, his arms didn't even fit around her belly anymore, his hands resting on her stomach.  
"Yeah sure like a fat cow" She murmured and turned to him. "So what's my present?" She asked and he grinned handing her a box. She quickly opened it and looked at a new coat.  
"I tough the other one was getting awfully tight and it is winter so you need a coat" He said and she flashed him a bright smile.  
"Thank you! Honey that's so sweet of you and its really pretty" She said and let him help her put the coat one, it was dark blue and on the shoulder was some fake black leather, the buttons were black and shiny. "I actually feel kind of pretty" She said and she did, since she got pregnant and huge she didn't really feel pretty anymore but in that moment she did feel beautiful.  
"You're always gorgeous my love!"


	27. How can you love me?

Sorry for letting you wait, but I did upload parts of my Scorose story, so maybe you like to check that one out too?  
But no worries, I will still upload and finish this one! :)  
Lot's of love!

"Bill?" Hermione just woke up and was surprised to find the bed next to her empty. Maybe he had already left for work? Was he working today? What day was it again anyways?  
She got carefully out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, she undressed herself and ran with a hand over the fading bruises.  
"Oh sweetie" She murmured and caressed her stomach. "I can't wait for you to be born, to kiss you and just to hold you in my arms". She said and a smile crossed her face, her glace ran over the bathtub and suddenly she really wanted to take a hot bath. So she turned to the bathtub and turned on the hot water before walked back on their bedroom, getting fresh clothes to wear after the bath. When she returned to the bathroom the bathtub was filled with water. She dropped her clothes and got in the tub careful not to slip and fall. The hot water felt great on her cold skin. She started too loosed up and slide deeper in the water, closing her eyes when she was almost completely under water.  
"Hermione?" Her eyes flew open as she heard Bills voice. She sat up and bite her lip, she did not lock the door and if he would come in now he would see her bruised skin and then she would have to tell him. And she wasn't ready to hurt him like that again. She knew he would freak out, maybe he would run away like he did the first time. No she definitely did not want to tell him now.  
"Love?" Bills voice again, closer this time, he was definitely in the bedroom by now. Shit. Hermione tried to get out of the tub quickly but slide back in. "Damn" She murmured and again tried to get out, slower this time.  
"Yes- yes bathroom" She yelled to the door when she hurried over to her clothes, grabbed her night gown and pulled it over quickly. Just as he entered the room. That was close.  
"Taking a bath without me eh?" He asked and looked a bit confused at the complete wet floor and the soaking wet Hermione. Water dripping from her hair on the ground.  
"Well I didn't know you were there" She said and he crossed the room to give her a soft kiss.  
"I wasn't, I was getting groceries" Bill said and again his lips found hers.  
"Uh, good, because I am really hungry" She giggled and he wrapped an arm around her, well as much as possible.  
"Good, what about you getting yourself dry and dressed and I make you some food?" He offered and she nodded.  
"Sounds like a good plan" Bill turned around and wanted to walk out but she followed.  
"Wait" She exclaimed and he turned back to her just in time to collide with her lips. She kissed him deeply and after a while leaned away to catch her breath.  
"Okay now you can go" She mumbled and with a chuckle he left. As soon as the door closed behind him Hermione exhaled relieved. That had been really close, she needed to be more careful. So she locked the door before she started to get dressed.

"Smells amazing" With these words Hermione entered the kitchen some time later and Bill turned from the stove to her.  
"Well I hope it taste as good as it smells" He said and she snickered.  
"Oh I bet it will" She walked over to the table and let herself drop on one of the chairs. "So what are you doing today?" Hermione asked and scanned the 'daily prophet' for any important news.  
"Oh not much, talking a walk with you, maybe going out for dinner tonight with you? Or well basically spending the entire day with you" He asked and she smiled.  
"That does sound nice" Hermione said and he turned to her a small grin stuck on his face. "What?" She asked confused but he just shook his head.  
"Nothing, I was just admiring your beauty" She rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah totally"  
"I am serious" He stepped over to her and pulled her into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her as much as possible. "I love you" He whispered and a smile spread across her lips.  
"I love you too" She whispered and his lips found hers and his arms pulled her even closer before she even realized what he was doing her own arms were wrapped around his neck and she pushed herself up to have easier access to his lips.  
"You taste good" She told him and he laughed softly, their faces only center meters apart.  
"Well thank you" She rolled her eyes and leaned a tiny bit more away.  
"So what are you cooking?" She asked and walked over to the stove, she leaned over the stove to look into the different pans when it happened. She bumped into one of them which dropped down right on her foot and the food spilled all over the floor and Hermione's shirt.  
"Shit! It's hot!" She stepped back and stared down at her cloth. She immediately pulled her shirt off so she could cool her stomach, she grabbed a kitchen towel, soaked it with cold water and placed it on some a red spot on her stomach, only then did she notice the bruise she had tried to hide from Bill and only then did she notice his expression.  
"What is that?" He asked and kneed down in front of her, pulling the towel up so he could inspect a bruise.  
"N-nothing" She said and turned around.  
"It doesn't look like nothing! What happened? Who did that?" He asked and sounded pretty angry.  
"I- I don't remember" She said as he turned her back to face him.  
"Hermione, you tell me now who did that to you!" He said and she bite her lip. Could she just lie?  
"I don't know kay? I-I was talking a walk and he tried to steal my bag and just pushed me, I don't know who it was, and it's nothing okay?" She said and begged that Bill would believe her lie.  
"Why didn't you told me?"  
"Well I thought it was no big deal"  
"Did I ever told you that you're a crappy liar?" Hermione bite her lip and sighed.  
"Fine, you'll find out anyway but…don't freak out okay?"  
"Yeah I won't, whatever so what happened?" He pulled her into his arms holding her protectively in his arms.  
"Last full moon I was at St. Mungos because my stomach just hurt so badly and I was worried that something was wrong with the child, you took me there but obviously you won't remember and well the doctor checked me through just to find out that…" She breathed deep in, he would get mad again, he would leave again and he would hate himself again. She turned around and wrapped his arms closer around him so he couldn't just leave, "out child has inherited the lycanthropy genes" She felt Bill shaking, anger or sadness she wasn't sure, his face showed pure horror and she only tighten her grip.  
"That doesn't explain the bruises tough" He said through clenched teeth and she sighed.  
"Well on full moon it gets kind of wolfish and the baby want's to 'claim me his' so he is trying to bite me and well that's where the bruises come from" She murmured.  
Bill immediately broke free from her. "WHAT?" He was yelling now.  
"It is okay, it doesn't hurt anymore and…"  
"I did not only burden an innocent child with my genes, it is also hurting you! How can you stand being around me anymore? How can you stand here and talk about it that calmly?"  
"Bill"  
"NO! Hermione don't you see what I am doing to you, to your life? You should have never gone out with me in the first place, I am dangerous! I ruined your child's life!"  
"It is our child! And I love you!"  
"How can you? How can you love a monster?" his anger was gone, replaced by despair and she didn't like that at all, he looked broken.  
"I just do" She whispered and carefully took his hand in hers. "Because you bring me breakfast in bed, because you kiss me like no one ever had, because you are kind and sweet, because you hold me when I am scared or hurt or sad or just because you want to hold me, because you make me laugh and smile no matter how bad I was feeling before because you are you and I just do! You're not a monster, you're as far from a monster as anyone I know!" She murmured and placed her lips on his cheek.  
"I love you" was all he said but she knew he wasn't really believing her, he was just being quiet for her sake, not because she actually convinced him.


	28. Draco Malfoy

_A new chapter, it's kind of a filling chapter but well I wanted to have him (after reading you will know who he is) in the story even if it's just this one chapter :)_

_Oh well I just noticed that if you read the Chapter Title you know who I am tlakign about anyways, so well enjoy :)_

_And again thanks for the new follower and liker and reviwer and reader!_

"Really Granger? Am I never going to get rid of your face?"  
She groaned.  
"Are you following me around Malfoy?" Angrily she turned around to face him and his look changed. From his usually annoyed look into something else. He grinned.  
"I see Weasly knocked you up?"  
"Shut up" She said and turned back around what was kind of hard with a Belly as big as hers.  
"So I guess the great Hermione Granger turns out becoming a housewife and mother of what 20 children? Or only 19?" He asked with a laugh.  
"NO! I am not going to be a housewife!" She said angrily and he laughed just more.  
"Well I guess that wasn't planned, I heard you just got a new job and now that"  
"Shut up Malfoy" She said again and tried to walk away but he just followed her. "You know stalking a women isn't considered flattering, it is creepy" She said as she noticed him following her.  
"So are you guys married? I mean with him being an Auror there should be enough money for a tiny little ring, oh wait, he sucks at his job, so you probably live with the whole Clan in this thing they call 'house'"  
"Wait what? You-you think Ron is the father?" Now it was her turn to laugh. And Malfoy did look confused for a second.  
"Wait, if it wasn't Weasel, who else would want you?"  
"I never said it wasn't a Weasly, I just said that Ron is not the father"  
"So you tested the whole Clan and took the best of them?" She turned to him, furious.  
"I did not 'test' them all! Yes I had been dating Ron for what? About a month maybe? But not that this is any of your business, but Bill is the father" She was breathing hard, her hand resting on her belly and she closed her eyes for a second as the baby started kicking.  
"Bill is the oldest right? Weasel senior it is than"  
"Don't call him that!"  
"Hold on, isn't he the werewolf wannabe?" She didn't thought that it would be possible but she got even angrier.  
"Shut your dirty mouth Malfoy, I am not standing here talking about your private life so shut up about mine" Before Malfoy could anything to that she had moaned in pain and her second hand rested now also on her belly. "Shit..." She mumbled and her knees started shaking. She grabbed the closest thing to her to steady herself. It was Malfoy's arm.  
"Ouch" She whispered and tried to stand up again.  
"What the hell is wrong? You are not going to deliver right now, right here are you?" She could hear his voice was slightly panic and she almost had to laugh.  
"No" She managed to say trough gritted teeth.  
"What's wrong? Should I take you to St. Mungos?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"No I just need to get home…" She mumbled and he pulled her carefully up and with him.  
"Where are we going?" He turned to her and noticed the tears running down her face.  
"I'm going to apparate you home" He said as if she was stupid for even asking.  
"I can't apparate, I am pregnant" She whispered and he turned to her.  
"And how did you come here? Did you floo?" HE asked and she shook her head.  
"Muggle cab" Her voice was weak and he was scared that she would just break down.  
"Yeah sure, muggle cab" He pulled her closer to him to steady her more and hurried out of Diagon alley into muggle London.

He softly pushed her into the cab. "Move over" Hermione looked up at him, confused.  
"What?"  
"You really think I let you alone now?" He asked and pushed her over so he could sit down next to her.  
"Why are you doing this?" She had moved down so she was more laying than sitting in her seat and had her eyes closed.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to St. Mungos?" He looked at her as she moaned loudly again. "I have never been pregnant but this is not normal" He said worried not even answering her question. "And where the hell is Wesel senior? Why would he let you go shopping alone?"  
"Don't call him that!" She said, hit his arm and moaned in pain again.  
"Yeah whatever, so what?"  
"It's full moon" She whispered and opened one eye.  
"But, he doesn't turn or does he?" Draco turned more to her and wished he could do more than try to distract her from the pain she was having.  
"No he doesn't but he gets mad easily and just isn't in control of himself. He acts impulsive and that isn't always something good" She breathed deep in before her hand found her belly again and she carefully stroked it, trying to calm the baby.  
"Oh, well and why is the thing acting crazy and hurting you?" Malfoy pointed at her belly as she slapped his arm. He just laughed.  
"It is my baby, don't call it 'thing'! And well it is full moon"  
"I toughed that was Wes..Bills excuse" He said and Hermione looked up at Malfoy.  
"It is not an excuse and...and well the baby…  
"It is lycanthropic too" He suddenly realized and she nodded and he noticed how her eyes looked sad down at her stomach.  
"Bill freaked out as he found out, he hated himself for burdening an innocent child with it" She was apparently lost in thoughts when a new wave of pain hit her. "Ah shit!"  
They didn't need to long to get to Hermione and Bills apartment. Draco got out of the cap, paid the man and then helped Hermione out of it. He then supported her all the way upstairs and placed her on the couch in the living room after the two of them entered the flat.  
"Can I do something? Do you want food or anything?" She looked up and a smile crossed her face.  
"No thank you, and well thank you for getting me here" She said and he shrugged.  
"Yeah whatev-"He turned around as someone flooed into the room.  
"God Hermione you just can't believe what-"But Ginny, who had just straighten her shirt blow some dust and ashes from her sleeve looked up, she had started to walk forward closer to Hermione but now stopped, looking like she froze in place. She stared at Malfoy and he grinned. She did obviously not expect him there, well no one would expect Draco Malfoy with Hermione in Hermione's flat, the only reason he would be here was to kill her. So Hermione was wondering for a moment, even if she was glad that Ginny didn't, why her friend didn't hex Malfoy immediately.  
"Good day Mini Weasel or well its Potter now isn't it?" Malfoy said and Ginny's featured turned angry.  
"What is he doing here?" She asked and narrowed her eyes looking asking at Hermione.  
"He got me here" Hermione said and gave her one of her I-tell-you-later glances.  
"Well whatever, I will not stay in the same room with him, so I go and make tea, two cups for you Hermione and ME!" She said and turned around before she disappeared into the kitchen.  
"Well now that you're safe on the couch and have someone to care about" he was referring to Ginny who was making tea in the kitchen, "can we go back to hating each other?" He asked and Hermione grinned.  
"Scared that people might find out that you have a heart?" She asked and he nodded.  
"Yeah something like that, so can we agree on hating us again?" He asked once ore and this time she nodded.  
"Sure, it's a deal!"  
"And don't tell anyone about this, me trying to help. That would so ruin my reputation" He said and she nodded again and almost laughed. She wondered why he wanted to let everyone think he was a heartless twat but that was not her place to ask.  
"Thank you though!"  
"Yeah whatever, take care Granger" He said and with that he was gone.


	29. Talking Sex

_I know I am awful but I struggled so badly with this chapter or well actually with the one after this one which I actually planned to update first but now I switched around a bit._  
_I wrote this one after having a drunk talk ith a friend so I hope it makes sence somehow._  
_And well that's all to say, except that I love you all and am always exited to ger reviews, likes, follows or just more readers :)_  
-

"So you and Draco huh?" Hermione laughed and slapped Ginny across her shoulder.  
"Yeah you know, I ditch my beloved and wonderful fiancé, just to go out with Draco Malfoy, makes total sense to me" Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny sat down next to her, laying a hand on Hermione's stomach and grinned.  
"Well he does look good"  
"GINNY! It is Draco Malfoy!"  
"I never said I was talking about Malfoy, maybe I was talking about your, how did you put it, beloved and wonderful fiancé?" Ginny laughed and Hermione slapped her shoulder again.  
"Well fine I talked about blondie, but hey you didn't seem to have a problem with him when you were cuddling earlier"  
"We were not cuddling!"  
"Looked different for me"  
"Ginny!"  
"Oh come on, he is hot you have to admit that"  
"Well yeah maybe, whatever not that I paid attention on that"  
"But I did and hell his butt! Gosh jerks like him shouldn't be allowed to be hot" Ginny laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Even if I would have notice his hotness-" She flinched and gasped as the baby started another kicking fit. "You know what's worst about these nights?" Hermione spoke through clenched teeth.  
"No? Well the pain?" Hermione shook her head and sighed.  
"That Bill can't be here, the pain wouldn't be that bad if he could be here and cheer me up, not like you're not doing a fantastic job" She said quickly when Ginny narrowed her eyes. "But he is just...well it is different with him"  
"Well yeah I hope it is, I mean I am not the one getting all naked and sweaty with you"  
"Ginny!" Hermione slapped her arm and Ginny laughed.  
"Well it is true, or are you not having sex anymore since you're well…sorry to say that but…huge?"  
"Okay Ginny, is something wrong with your sex life? Or why do we have to talk about mine and your BROTHERS?" Ginny laughed.  
"Getting uncomfortable?" She asked and seemed to relax even further, sliding down into the pillows on the couch.  
"Well no, yes… a bit?" Again Ginny laughed.  
"Why so touchy? Does that mean you do not have sex anymore?"  
Hermione groaned, but well Ginny started the topic so why not tell her, she was her best friend after all and that her fiancé was Ginny's brother didn't really matter right?  
"Well not as much as I'd like" Hermioen admitted and Ginny grinned.  
"Knew that!"  
"How could you?"  
"'Mione, we've been best friends for- well forever and I know you, I know when you don't have sex or when you do"  
"Oh god Ginny that is seriously creepy"  
"I know" Ginny's grin only widened. "But anyway, so what are we going to do against that?" She asked and Hermione blushed.  
"What? You want to give me advice on… on… sex?" Ginny grinned.  
"Well not that particular but well tell me how you usually try to seduce Bill" Hermioen blushed even deeper. Ginny sounded serious more like she was talking about some business deals, not sex.  
"Well I-I" Hermione shuttered and got even more red.  
"I guess you tried lingerie?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded. "And sex toys?" Hermione started at her.  
"Ginny! I don't think we should talk about…-"  
"Well so no, what is Bill into?"  
"Ginny he is your brother!"  
"I know, so that's why I am asking you and not know it myself"  
"Oh god, I can't believe you make me do this!"  
"So come on, spill!"  
"Well he is- he is more into the…well the rough stuff?" Her face was bright red but Ginny didn't seem to care.  
"And you?"  
"What?"  
"Are you into rough sex?"  
"Well…yes?" She had never felt this uncomfortable around Ginny before.  
"So what's the problem then?" She asked and turned to her best friend and grinned. "Go and have rough sex then!"  
"Well but he won't… well he not like that anymore, since I got pregnant he doesn't want to hurt me or the baby"  
"He hurt you before? Like spanking?"  
"GINNY! I am not talking to you anymore!"  
"Why not? This is serious"  
"No it is embarrassing?"  
"Do you think so too when Bill spanks you?"  
"I couldn't recall doing that, but well I am open for everything" Hermione's head spun around and a huge smile spread across her face when she saw who had entered and spoken.  
"Bill!" She wanted to jump up and wrap her arms around him, but except from doing that, she pushed herself up and stumbled over to him, more like slow motion then jumping.  
"Hey love" He said and kissed her deeply.  
"You're back" She sated and he laughed.  
"Yeah you know" He pointed out of the window and grinned, "sun is up, and moon is down, so yeah I am back"  
"Good! I missed you!" She admitted and only when Ginny started to make puking noises behind her back she recalled the redhead sitting on the couch and the conversation she had with her earlier and the blush creeps back on her cheeks.  
"So why again is my little sister talking about me spanking you?" He asked totally nonchalant and Hermione buried her face in his shirt.  
"I don't know! She just came here, infiltrate our home and asked those very weird questions"  
"Harassing my girl Ginny?" Bill asked amused and Ginny laughed.  
"Sure, what else would I do?"  
"Well you could make breakfast for example" Bill said and Ginny made a pout. "I am a guest in this house and you make me your slave?"  
"Yup and now hurry up I am hungry" Bill said and Ginny stomped into the kitchen. Hermione wondered if she would actually cook but she couldn't care less for the moment.  
"Finally" Bill murmured and pressed his lips on Hermione's neck. "Hell these nights without you are, exactly that. Hell!"  
"I know what you mean" Hermione murmured and pushed herself even closer to him, tilting her head so he had more neck space to kiss. "I just can't seem to fall asleep without you"  
"In a very odd way I can understand that" He said and chuckled. "I mean you would assume I could sleep better in a bed where I have space to turn without smashing you, or your hot body pressing against mine or your head resting on me and making it harder to breath or me having a blanket for once, but no, sleeping alone doesn't work out" Hermione hit him softly.  
"Really? That's what sleeping with me is like?" He chuckled again and she made a pout.  
"Oh love, you know I love you and I love sleeping with you" He said and kissed her before she could say anything else or slap him again.  
"Okay before you two start shagging right here, food is ready" Ginny had poked her head in and had apparently heard Bills last words.  
"Oh god, I am hungry!" Hermione said and all three laughed, Hermione was hungry all the time since she got pregnant.  
"Well good think I cooked then, you can thank me later" Ginny said and pulled her brother and Hermione with her into the kitchen. Bill removed his hands from his sisters and carefully helped Hermione sit down. As soon as Hermione started to shove the scrambled eggs, most likely the only food Ginny could properly cook, into her mouth she started to feel sick. But she was hungry so she just continued to stuff her mouth.  
"Irgh Ginny!" Bill exclaimed and dropped his fork and Ginny started laughing.  
"What?" Hermione asked and looked confused between the two.  
"It is spicy! She put chilly or something in them that you cannot taste anything else anymore it is just spicy!" He complained and Ginny only grinned.  
"Well if you wouldn't stop treating me like a servant than I would maybe cook better food"  
"Mine tastes fine" Hermione noticed and Ginny nodded.  
"Yup, only Bills is all spicy, I mean I thought I could spicy up his-"  
"Ginny don't you even dare say what you are thinking!" Hermione said, holding her fork threatening in front of her best friends face.

"So do you mind telling me why Ginny is all about sex suddenly?" Bill asked and stepped behind Hermione, slowly pulling her over her head and threw it on a chair nearby. He then pulled down a strap of her top slowly and she closed her eyes when his other hand ran caressing over her stomach.  
"Well" Hermione blushed lightly and leaned her head back to rest it on Bills chest. "She thinks we don't have enough sex, or not good enough sex I am no quiet sure, and don't ask me where she get those weird thoughts, she says she just knows it, whatever that is supposed to mean"  
"And do you think so too?" Bill asked and placed a soft kiss right below her ear.  
"I-"She blushed deep red, "maybe a little?" Bill spun her around and raised an eyebrow.  
"Why didn't you say anything before?" He asked and his hand rested on her cheek, running his thumb over her cheek and she closed her eyes.  
"Well- I- err- it is embarrassing?" She more asked and he leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers.  
"You shouldn't be embarrassed in front of me, you can tell me everything whatever it is, whenever, okay?" He said and she nodded.  
"I am aware of that really and I am so thankful for that but well I am not really the one to talk openly about sex" Bill grinned.  
"I know that Love, but if you want to try whatever or want to have more sex, well I am all up for that"  
"But since I got pregnant it is different" She said and felt the blush creep back on her cheeks.  
"I know, I just- so much went wrong already, I mean the child having- having lycanthropy, I still hate myself for that and then it is hurting you so badly every full moon and I just don't want to hurt you anymore" He tried to explain and she closed the small distance and pushed her lips on top of his.  
"It is fine, really don't worry about it" She said but he shook his head lightly.  
"I am worrying anyway, I always worry about you"  
"Stop doing that" Hermione laughed and again her lips found his.  
"I can't" He murmured while his hands started to pull her top completely down and his hand started to quickly open the buttons of her pants.  
"What are you doing?" She asked confused and he grinned.  
"Giving you want you wanted?"  
"Oh but you don't-" She gasped as his hand moved into her panties.  
"But I want to!"


	30. Birthday

_I know it has been some time and I am very, very sorry! Don't hate me!_  
_But I am on time for Bills Birthday :)_  
_So Happy Birthday Bill!_

Hermione sat wide awake in her bed, her hand rested on her stomach and she closed her eyes in pain.  
"Oh…shit" She murmured and tried to lay back down and relax. She had to relax, it hurt badly. Again Hermione sat up, she knew why it hurt so badly, she knew what that meant. She was going to go into labor. She was going to give birth soon and it would hurt. She didn't want pain, she had had enough pain she really didn't look forward to new and more pain, so she laid back down. She would rest a moment before waking Bill, she wanted to be sure after all.

Again Hermione woke up, this time it was light, and this time there was another hand resting on her stomach. Her stomach.  
"Shit!" She pushed Bills hand off and climbed out of their bed. "I missed it!" She exclaimed in panic and he looked slightly confused and tired at her.  
"You missed…what exactly?" He asked and she grabbed some cloth, trying to get dressed quickly. She stumbled and caught herself, gladly, on the wall nearby.  
"Oh Shit, Bill!" She exclaimed not even answering his question. Now he got up and grabbed a shirt to pull over.  
"What did you miss?" He asked again and turned to her, leaning against the wall nearby, ready to catch her when she would stumble again.  
"Giving birth!" She was about to pull her pants on when Bill grabbed her and pulled her careful into his arms.  
"What are you talking about? I doubt you can miss that" He said and kissed her hair, she started to relax against him. Of course he was right.  
"Mhm, true, well okay you're right" She turned around and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him.  
"Can we go back to bed?" He asked her and ran a hand through his hair, tousling it even more.  
"Yes, of course" She said and ran her hand herself through Bills hair. She loved his hair. He pulled her up light she didn't weight anything and placed her back in their bed, kneeing down next to her to kiss her properly.  
"I love you" She mumbled in between two kisses and his lips turned into a smile.  
"I love you more"  
"Impossible"  
"Stop arguing about it, shut up and kiss me" He grinned and she did what he said. Well that was a first.  
After a while Bill moved around her and lay back down next to her in their bed and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hair and letting his fingers run over her stomach.  
"Oh my god!" Hermione sat up and looked at him. "No! No-no-no, this is all wrong!" She said and climbed out of bed. Bill looked at her confused when he sat up.  
"Honey, you did not miss giving b-"  
"I am not talking about that!" She said and bite her lip.  
"Well, what are you talking about then? What's wrong love?"  
"You are not supposed to be awake!" She told him and made a pout.  
"Well why not?"  
"It is your birthday! And I wanted you to have the best birthday ever and wanted to wake you up with breakfast and just everything but now you're awake, you ruined your birthday!" Hermione said and crossed her arms. The only good thing about her rather huge stomach was that she could rest her crossed arms on it comfortably.  
Bill looked at her for a moment before he laughed. "Really? I ruined my birthday? I am sorry" He said still laughing and she walked around the bed, grabbed the blanket and pulled it completely over him.  
"Now at least pretend to sleep till I am back!" She told him and quickly left the room, to the kitchen preparing breakfast. But after not even twenty minutes she felt arms wrapped around her and lips placed on her neck. She closed her eyes while he nibbled her earlobe.  
"You're so silly" She let him know and he chuckled, making a shiver run down her spine. Hell she laughed his chuckle, she loved it when he was so close, pushed against her. She turned around and pressed her lips on his, pulling him closer to her.  
"Nah-ah, you can't distract me now, I am awaiting my grandiose birthday breakfast" He joked and she bite his lower lip playfully.  
"Fine" She turned back around and tried to turn the pancake. It didn't quite work as good as she had hoped and it was rather black. "Hmpf!" Hermione grabbed a new pan and wanted to make some new batter in the pan when Bill stopped her.  
"I don't think this is right" He told her and smelled the batter shortly. It smelled gross and it tasted even worse. "What is this again?" He asked her and she made a pout.  
"Pancakes?"  
"Well-no, this is, whatever it is, it's not pancakes love" He put the bowl away and grabbed some eggs.  
"Let me do that" He told her but she shook her head.  
"No, it is your birthday, you can't cook on your birthday"  
"Well okay, you do it, but let me help you" And with these words he grabbed her hands and started to cook, well he made her hands do whatever he wanted and in the end the scrambled eggs turned out pretty good.

After the two of them had an almost all day long breakfast, Bill and Hermione got dressed to get to the Burrow where the entire family was waiting for Bill to arrive.  
"I don't fit in anything anymore, I swear I have to wear Pajamas" Hermione said and turned to Bill, she was wearing a dress and she was just too big for Bill to zip her up.  
"Well then wear Pajamas" He said joking and Hermione slapped his chest.  
"I can't go in Pajamas and you look so handsome and chic" She told him and leaned her head on his chest, she felt the tears running down her cheeks and almost got angry at herself, she hated all the crying she was doing lately.  
"Hey, shht- love!" He had noticed his shirt wetting and wrapped his arms around Hermione, holding her closer.  
"But-but I am so fat and you look so good" She told him with a sob and he chuckled.  
"You could weight three times as much and would still be the most gorgeous person on this planet" He told her and placed his hand under her chin, making her look up at him. His thumb ran across her cheek, whipping some of the tears away.  
"Liar" She told him but a soft smile crossed her lips before he kissed her cheek.  
"So are we both going to wear Pajamas? Or would you rather try some other cloth?" He asked and she sighed.  
"I tried everything, I mean I could squeeze myself in a sweater or something but well everyone would see that it actually doesn't fit anymore. I had no idea being pregnant meant shopping every second week"  
"Well you could try this one on" He said and walked around the bed, kneed down and grabbed a bag from under the bed, handing it to her. She opened it and found a brown sweater with some gold strings sawed into it. It was Christmassy and beautiful.  
"But- but it is your birthday, you are not giving me a present on your birthday!" She insisted and he laughed.  
"Well but I would love to see it on you" He said and gave her a kiss, wrapping his arms around her again, not caring that the two of them were actually already late.  
"You're so sweet!" She told him and kissed him again. "Thank you so much!"  
Dinner at the Burrow was really nice, Molly had cooked fantastic and everyone was in a great mood, even Ron what was quite odd, he had been in a bad mood ever since his and Hermione's last fight and well they hadn't really talked since that either.  
Molly entered the dining room with bowls of pudding flying after her and also with a huge cake. She placed it all on the table before she got a few boxed and dropped them all on Bills lap.  
"Presents!" She exclaimed exited and sat back down between Arthur and Harry, Ginny had somehow managed to get the free spot, the one which was not taken by Hermione, next to Bill and hadn't moved ever since because she was scared someone would steal her spot next to the Birthday boy.  
Bill started to open presents while Hermione was preoccupied with staring at the cake in front of her. It looked so fantastic and she was so hungry, her stomach even hurt. She felt like Ron, he was also always eating. She placed a hand on her stomach and Bill looked shortly worried at her.  
"You okay?" He mumbled and only then did she look away from the cake.  
"Mhm, yeah" She said and ran her hand over her stomach, it really hurt. She made a face and Bill narrowed his eyes. He was still unwrapping Ginny's gift but didn't take his eyes off Hermione.  
"Outch" Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes, she really wasn't in the mood for a kicking fit now, but this was different pain from usually. "Excuse me" She mumbled and got up, hurrying upstairs to the bathroom.  
Bill was the only one who noticed Hermione leaving, Ginny was to occupied with explain Bill the Quidditch Tickets she had got him and how he could go with Hermione or with HERSELF and that everyone, including HERSELF would die to go to that match and how everyone would be so jealous of him and whoever, like HER or Hermione, he would take.  
"Thank you Gin! And of course I would be honored if you would go with me" He told her and Ginny's face lit up while everyone on the table started arguing why they would rather go instead of Ginny.  
"Well you talk that out, I come back in a minute" Bill jumped up and followed Hermione. She was sitting on the ground on the bathroom, her arms wrapped around her stomach.  
"That bad?" He asked while he kneed down and placed his hand on her stomach. He couldn't feel any kicking at all, well that was odd.  
"Mhm, but whatever, you should go back, get your presents and cake, you better leave me a piece!"  
"Nah, we should better go to St. Mungos. I mean you are getting closer to our due date" He said and pulled her carefully up.  
"NO! It is your birthday, you have to get presents and have fun! I couldn't even give you mine yet!" She said and he grinned.  
"Well you know, getting a baby today would be a rather pleasant present" He winked and pulled her with him.  
"Bill! I didn't-"  
"-mean that I know, I know" He said and chuckled. The two entered the room and all eyes shot up.  
"BILL! If you take me with you to the Quidditch game I'll get-"  
"Georg later!" Bill interrupted. "We go to St. Mungos now" He said and now they all looked at Hermione.  
"Oh, OH!" Ginny jumped up. "Do you think you're getting the baby?"  
"No-ho and we are not going! It is your birthday!" She insisted and Bill laughed.  
"Yeah like you could stop us" He said and picked her up, walked with her over to the floo and looked shortly at Ginny again.  
"I'll let you know if we'll need her cloth and stuff" He said and winked before he got into the green flames with a still protesting Hermione in his arms.


	31. Ron and Hermione

_It reall is George! I am sorry I didn't know, so thank you for telling me! :) And thank you for the review all in all :)_  
_But of course I am greateful for every like, follow or only reader :)_  
_Love you all!_  
_-_

"I ruined your birthday" Hermione looked up at him and bite her lip, she had her hands resting in her lap and was pulling on her pinky and bite her lip.  
"No, love you didn't" Bill said and took her hand in his. The two of them were sitting in their bed at their apartment. After getting checked in St. Mungos and the healers sending them back home, but making sure that next time when she has pain they would return because she was indeed close to her due date, Hermione hadn't talked at all. She had just went to bed and sat there, staring at her hands, apparently lost in thoughts.  
"Of course I have, we should have been at the Burrow all day and having fun" Again she was close to tears.  
"Love, hey" He quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair. "I had fun, I prefer spending time with you alone anyways"  
"I am sorry" She said and leaned away from him. She laid down and covered herself with her blanket and turned away from him, facing the wall. Bill did the same except that he faced Hermione's back, wrapping one arm carefully around her and moving closer so she was more or less in his arms.  
"I love you and I had a wonderful day, I got to spent time with my family, but not so much that they annoy me, it was just the right amount of time and I spent all day with you, and remember the wonderful breakfast you made me?" he tried to cheer her up but she didn't react. "Do I get a good night kiss?" He whispered and almost immediately wished he hadn't asked. He didn't really like rejection after all, but Hermione turned a little and pressed her lips softly on his. The kiss lasted maximal a second and she turned quickly away but he had seen her teary face.  
"Can I do something to make you happy?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"I should be asking that! It is your birthday! I should make you happy" She sobbed and he kissed her neck.  
"Nah, not anymore, it is already tomorrow, so no need to be nice to me anymore" He murmured and she sighed.  
"Except for the obvious reason that I love you?" She asked and finally turned back to him, the slightest smile on her lips.  
"Well I never thought that was a reason to be nice, I mean you do love me every day right?"  
"Yes, that is right!"  
"But well you still slap me all the time" He chuckled and she actually smiled.  
"Well you do deserve that" She told him and he rubbed his nose against her ear.  
"Mhm, maybe I do" His breath on her neck made her sigh happily and he smirked. "You know, I don't actually mind it, I think it is pretty hot" He told her and saw how her cheeks got slightly pink again he grinned. This was going really well.  
"You're an idiot" She told him and he ran his hand over her belly and under his shirt, pulling it slowly up.  
"That might be true, but only because thinking around someone this hot is really hard" He told her and felt her getting goose bumps where his fingers ran across her hip. "But that's not the only think that is hard around you" He murmured and saw her cheeks getting a lovely shade of magenta.  
"And what would that be?" She asked and turned her head to place a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Let me show you" He murmured almost dangerously in her ear and she knew she couldn't resist him any longer, not when he used that voice on her and hell she didn't want to resist him!

"Hermione?" She almost groaned, what to hell did he want? She really wasn't in the mood for more fighting, so she decided not to look up from her book she was reading, sitting on the couch in the living room and to pretend that she didn't hear him. Why on earth would he just floo over anyways?  
"Hermione?" Now he himself took the book from Hermione, she tried to grab it back but Ron placed the book out of her reach.  
"It was false alarm, haven't you heard? No baby yet" She said annoyed and tried to get her book again.  
"What? Oh well I know that, George told me, but that's not why I am here, I have to talk to you and no- I am not here to insult you or anything-I-I am here to…to apologize"  
Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she looked asking at him. "You want to apologize?" All bitchiness was banned from her voice.  
"Yes, I-I was hell I am a dick and I am sorry. Sorry for what I said to you and about you and about my brother and I am happy for you and Bill"  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Tears were streaming down her face and a huge smile played across her lips.  
"'Mione!" Ron sounded shocked. "Don't cry!" He said panicking.  
"I am happy" she mumbled and leaned a bit away the smile even brighter than before.

"Love? I am back and I got groceries because I have the best idea for Din- RON?" Bill looked from Hermione to his brother and narrowed her eyes when he saw the tears glittering I her eyes.  
"Get out!" He growled and stepped protecting next to Hermione and wrapped her arm around her waist.  
"No!" Hermione said quickly and looked up at Bill. "Can't he stay for Dinner?" She asked and Bill started at her. Had she lost her mind?  
"Bill, I-I am here because I wanted to apologize for everything! You are my brother and Mione is my best friend I should have been happy for you from the beginning on but I am now, I know what an arse I was and I am sorry" Ron said and Bill raised his eyebrows. He knew how hard it was for Ron to apologize. But he didn't just want to forgive him for all he did to Hermione, even if she looked like she already forgave him.  
"Well Dinner for three it is" Was the only thing Bill said before he went to the kitchen, but not without giving Hermione a small kiss on her temple.  
Hermione turned back to Ron and pulled him into another hug before she hit his shoulder hard. "You're such an idiot!" She told him with a soft laugh and he rubbed his shoulder.  
"When did you get so strong?" He asked and she laughed again.  
"Oh shut it" She said and sat down with him on the couch, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I am so glad to have you back as friend" She told him and he ran a hand over her shoulder.  
"Yeah me too- what should I do without you?" He joked and she laughed.  
"Even if you pretend that being a joke, we both know it is true"

Bill walked out of the kitchen after being done cooking, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch, or well she was rather laying, her head resting on his shoulder and his hand was wrapped around her, he caressed her hair. Bill expected to feel jealous but that wasn't it, well not completely, parts of him really wanted to rip Ron into pieces but another part, a bigger one was devastated and sad. He knew Ron was better for her, even if Ron was a dick, at least he wasn't dangerous and Hermione hadn't been happy lately, and Bill just didn't know anymore how to make her happy, maybe it wasn't for him to make her happy, what if he didn't belong with her? Ron's children wouldn't hurt Hermione. Ron would never attack her. Ron would make her happy. Happier than Bill could ever make her even and that hurt him. It hurt to know that she didn't get the best she could because she loved the wrong person. He bite his lip, watching the two of them for a while before he made a decision, a decision that would break his heart but a decision for Hermione, so she would get the best, even if you could hardly call Ron the best, but at least he was much better than Bill and Ron had proven that he loved Hermione, in odd ways though but he had.  
"Guys?" Ron looked up but Hermione didn't apparently she had fallen asleep. "I have to go back to work, but Dinner is ready, so bon appetite" He said, grabbed his coat and left.  
He of course didn't went to work, he took a long walk, thinking about what he was planning to do, getting Ron and Hermione together, getting them to date, he would make sure she gets happy even if it wasn't with him. She was more important than him. But it would kill him, it would literally kill him seeing her with Ron, now after he had fallen in love with her he couldn't imagine not being with her, every night he had to stay away from her would be hell and seeing her and Ron together would give him the rest. So maybe he could go back to Egypt, he had always been happy there, well except last time because all he had wanted then was to be with Hermione.  
Hermione, Hermione she was all he could think about, all his life was about her and he was happy that way and it would be hard to stop that, if he could stop it, if he could ever love someone at least half as much as he loved Hermione he would maybe manage to stay away.  
He could really need Ginny's help. She was a girl, Hermione's best female friend and she would probably know how to get Ron and Hermione together but she would call him insane wouldn't she? But maybe it was worth a try.


	32. Ginny is mad

_I got the most wonderful review ever! I laughed and it made me so, so happy! Oh god, thank you so much!_  
_So well I know Hermione is really forgiving but well I thought: hey she is pregnant and emotional so let her be that nice for a chance, but don't worry I don't like Ron and Hermione as a pairing either :D _  
_And yes don't worry Ginny will do a good job in giving Bill hell :D (At least I think so)_  
_Oh and tonight I wrote the final Chapter for the entire story, so I guess it will have like 4/5 more chapters and then I am done with my first story, so exciting! _  
_-_

"HOW DO YOU DARE EVEN THINKING THAT!" Again Ginny hit him hard and she was aiming for his face. Why to hell did he teach her how to throw a punch? He grabbed her hands again, not wanting to get punched again, hell she had hit him badly just seconds ago and tried to get at least some distance between the two of them.  
"YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING-"Bill had stopped listening a while ago and Ginny seem to know a lot of insults he had to notice. Where did she learn all those words? His actual plan had been to wait till she was done screaming, till her voice was giving in or till she just didn't know what to say but after a whole hour of a screaming fit he wondered if any of it would be happening soon.  
"If you dare to leave Hermione, I swear I am going to haunt you down and strangle you with my own bare hands!" So they were back to threatening.  
Bill should have known better than telling Ginny but he had really needed her help. So after work he had stopped by and told her about his plan to get Ron and Hermione to date, at first he had thought that Ginny liked the idea, she had asked why he wanted that and how he had planned on doing so but when he told her why he had wanted to do it Ginny had started to yell at him, threatening him and at least even punch him.  
"AND NOW YOU BETTER GO TO HER, YOUR FIANCÈ, OTHERWISE I GO TO HERMIONE AND TELL HER ABOUT THIS FUCKING STUPID PLAN OF YOURS AND BELIVE ME; SHE WON'T BE AS NICE AS I AM! AND SHE PROBABLY KNOW EVEN BETTER HEXES THAN I DO TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!"  
Bill actually backed off of his little sister and nodded slightly, hell she was almost scary.  
"GOOD AND YOU BETTER GET HER FLOWERS OR SOMETHING!" Ginny added when Bill started to walk to the door.  
"AND ME TOO!" She yelled after him when he had left the house, right before he disapparated.

"Is it save to enter?"  
"Harry!" Ginny turned to him and a smile crossed her face. "Yeah I guess it is safe…er except if you come up with as stupid ideas as Bill then you might want to hide"  
"I have no clue what you're talking about, but whatever it is I will never do it, you're way to scary when you yell"  
"Good!" Ginny said and jumped into Harrys arms, releasing a sigh.  
"How was work?" She asked while he walked with her in his arms into the kitchen and placed her on the kitchen counter.  
"Like always" He said and gave her a kiss. "So what did Bill do? Or does the explanation end into a screaming fit?" He asked and Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"I would never yell at you" He said and Harry suppressed a laugh.  
"Yeah, never!"  
"Oh shut it!" She said and leaned down to give him another kiss. "And to my idiot of brother, he came up with the glorious idea of getting Hermione and Ron to date because, I quote "He isn't good enough for her, all he does is hurt her in any possible way and he does not deserve her"" Ginny said and groaned. "I was seriously close to killing him and if I would have, I really hope you would hide the body with me" She told Harry who grinned.  
"Sure, I would cover up for you"

"Love?"  
"Bill!" Hermione hurried down the last few steps and threw herself into his arms. "Where have you been? I was worried!" She said and buried her face in his shirt, closing her eyes when he wrapped his arms comforting around her.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to stay away this long, I was at Ginny's"  
"What for? Wait, without me?" She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Is she okay? Is something with Harry?" Bill smiled and shook his head, since Hermione got pregnant she was worrying, all the time and she was so protective not just for herself and the child, no she tried to protect everyone from everything.  
"Nah they are both alright" Even if he doubt that Ginny would have any voice by tomorrow after that screaming fit he would be surprised if she wouldn't be able to talk for an entire week. Hermione rested her head back on his chest and smiled slightly.  
"Good" She mumbled into his shirt and he ran his hand over her hair. He loved her hair, sure it was still bushier than normal curly hair but he loved that. And he loved the way she was burying her face in his chest, how her hot breath make a shiver ran down his spine and how his entire world seem to be alright when she smiled at him the way she did moments ago. Hell he loved her so much and he would do anything to make her as happy as possible, with or without him. He just had to hide that from Ginny, if she would find out she would most likely kill him, then tell Hermione who would kill him again before the two of them would torture and kill him together for the third time.  
"Can we go to bed?" Hermione mumbled after a while and Bill chuckled.  
"Yes of course" He pulled her up and carried her back upstairs.  
"How can you still carry me?" Hermione asked with a smile. "I can't even hold myself on my legs and you still carry me like I weight nothing" Bill grinned.  
"You know I really don't think you're heavy even with the baby you are still way easier than some of the stuff I had to carry out of pyramids"  
"Do you want to move back?" Hermione suddenly asked and Bill raised an eyebrow. "To Egypt I mean?"  
"Well-"He thought about it for a moment while he placed Hermione on their bed and sat down next to her. "To be honest, I never really thought about it, I had always wanted to go back before I got to spent time with you and now, well I am more caring about what's best for you and our child then moving back"  
"But, I mean what if the three of us would move to Egypt?" Hermione asked and turned her face to him, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.  
He gulped. How could he sit here and let her plan a future with him if he never knew if it would exist, if he didn't know if he should be with her. Well that was a lie, he knew he shouldn't. And she would get over him, wouldn't she? He looked down at her and draw circles on her tummy with his index finger.  
"Are you okay?" Hermione pulled him back into reality.  
"W-what?"  
"You looked kind of…lost, are you okay?" She asked again and gave him a slightly worried smile.  
"Yeah, I am fine" He said and leaned down, pressed his lips on her forehead before covering her with a blanket. "Sleep well my love" He murmured when Hermione closed her eyes.  
"I love you" She whispered and Bill bite his lip, it would be so much better if she wouldn't.  
The days went by and Bill got weirder and weirder, at least Hermione thought so. He didn't kiss her as much as he did before, he didn't told her that he loved her and he worked more than usual. It was odd and Hermione got more worried every passing day. She would have to talk with him about it. She needed to know what was up, hell he was her fiancé, she had a right to know! She would ask him, tonight she would just ask him and then fix it. She wanted it the way back it had been before so she would fix it! Tonight!  
But what else would she do before Bill came back? Well she didn't see Harry and Ginny for a while now, so why not visit them. So Hermione walked to her phone, yes she owned a phone since she was no longer able to kneel down in front of her chimney to call over, she had gotten a phone and forced Harry and Ron and all the other Weasley's to get one too.  
"Uhm. Hello?" Ginny's confused voice answered and Hermione laughed, she knew that Ginny still felt odd using muggle devices.  
"Hey Gin!"  
"Hermione? Are you okay? Is…is something with Bill?" She sounded suspicious.  
"Actually well… I don't know, maybe, can you come over?"  
"Sure, give me a min-"  
"Ginny?" That was Harry's voice in the background. "Are you coming back to bed, I am missing your fucking hot-"  
"Hermione's on the phone, give me a sec" Ginny yelled back and Hermione blushed, she didn't mean to interrupt whatever they had been doing.  
"Well Ginny, uhm, why don't you go back to Harry, we can talk another time" Hermione said quickly. "I'll call you later, or something, bye" Hermione hung up and sighed. Ginny knew something about Bill and she really wanted to know, but well Ginny and Harry didn't have too much time together so they should enjoy their time. Hermione walked back into the living room and decided she would take a walk. Just being inside was annoyingly boring. So Hermione grabbed her coat and shoes, she needed forever to get her boots on and then her coat, walking out. It was freezing cold. Hopefully it would snow soon. Just when she wanted to close the door she felt someone push her a little forward.  
"What- Ginny!"  
"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny gave her a hug and Hermione was sure to smell Harry on her.  
"You didn't need to leave Harry to come over" She said and Ginny shook her head.  
"Nah I had to, when you say Bill is acting odd, I might know the reason and you need to know it" Ginny said and took Hermione hand walking with her slowly down the stairs of her apartment and along the streets before she started talking again. "Bill came over a few days ago and well he is obsessed with the thought that you deserve better than him and-"  
"That is so stupid! Why on earth would he think-"  
"That's not the point"  
"Well what is the point then?"  
"Well he believes that you would be better off with, don't laugh now, he was serious about that, Ron, because Ron wouldn't hurt you the way he does and blabla" Hermione didn't even know what to say, she had stopped walking and just stared at Ginny.  
"He-WHAT?" Hermione gasped and shook her head. "He-he can't be serious about that! After all what Ron did to me, him to us he still thinks I would be better off with Ron? Why doesn't he get that I love him-ONLY him!"  
It took Ginny a rather long time to calm Hermione down again and to stop her from running into Bills office and killing him right on the spot and after hours and hours of talking or in Hermione's case more yelling, getting upset and crying, Hermione fell asleep, in Ginny's arms.


	33. Baby is coming

_I am sorry, I know I didn't upload for ages! But this is the second last chapter, so only one more to go and I hope I get to finish that one today so I am finally done and you don't have to wait again! Thank you for everyone who read this story and reviewed! :) I love you all!_

Hermione tried to stay awake, but it was already rather late and Bill still wasn't back from work. Where to hell was he? He should have been home hours ago. Hermione rolled around in their bed and got out of it, like always it was a struggle till she managed to stand up after all she had a huge Baby Bump in her way. With one hand she caressed it, it might be annoying at some times but she loved her bump and especially what was growing inside. "I love you honey" she whispered smiling. "We just go look for daddy okay?" she would never talk to her belly in public but when she was alone she used to talk a lot. Hell she wanted her child to be a part of her life already that included talking. Hermione grabbed her coat and walked downstairs and out of the house, she hated when Bill was working this long and she would go to ministry now and get him no matter what, they had to talk after all. And she missed him, she just wanted a kiss and a hug now. This was more important than work, this was about their relationship, their future together as a family.

As soon as she entered the cab she had called, back in the house, Hermione saw a figure approach, he was tall and she knew the way he was walking, hands in his coat pockets and as soon as the light of a street lamp hit his hair there was no doubt who this was, she had known anyway.  
"Bill!" He looked up and hurried immediately over to her.  
"Love! Are you okay? Do you have to go to the hospital?" He asked and kneed down next to her, grabbing her hand.  
"What? No- I- oh!" She suddenly got what he meant. "No! I wanted to go and get you home!" She said and he smiled almost sad. "I missed you, I just- I hate going to bed without you"  
"Sorry for letting you wait, I am here now"  
"Where have you been so long anyway?" She asked while she pushed herself out of the cab and Bill gave the driver some money for his effort of coming to pick her up.  
"Let's take a walk" He said and Hermione bite her lip, something was odd the entire time, but she didn't know what and now he wanted to take a walk and talk, hell that worried her.  
"Sure" She mumbled, her imagination running wild, would he break up? Would he apologize, would everything be okay afterwards or even worse than it is now?  
They walked along the street without talking and Hermione got more and more nervous any second.  
"Okay I-I can't stand this any longer!" Hermione turned to Bill and bite her lip. "What's wrong?"  
"Hermione, I-I love you more than I ever thought I would be capable of loving someone-"  
"-but?" She felt tears building up in her eyes, he couldn't do that, he couldn't, he wouldn't leave her would he?  
"Shht" He whispered and rested his hand on her cheek, whipping one of her tears off her cheek. "Don't cry love"  
"you love me but…?" She said and stepped back, if he was really about to break up she couldn't let him touch her now, it would only hurt her more afterwards. She ran a hand over her cheek to remove another tear which had escaped her eyes.  
"Hermione" Bill gulped and ran his hand through his hair resting it on his neck, scratching it. "I don't want to hurt you anymore" He said slowly. "You deserve happiness and I had doubt that I-"  
"You want to break up with me?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, and her hand started shaking while she stepped another step back, away from him. This would break her heart and she wasn't sure if she could take it, knowing he really left her, knowing she would never be able to be in his arms again, to get kissed by him.  
"No!"  
"No?" She exhaled and stepped forward into his embrace, she started to cry immediately. In his arms, but hell she had been so scared. She buried her face in his chest, tears streaming down her face but she was so glad, so relieved he wouldn't leave her.  
"Well I-I thought about it, but it was so stupid, I was stupid, I have a better way to make sure I don't hurt you anymore than breaking up" He wrapped his arms carefully around her and rub her back, letting her cry onto his chest. "I am sorry Love, I didn't want to hurt you"  
"Never, ever scare me like this again" she sobbed between tears und now that all the tension was gone she felt the pain. "Outch" She leaned forwards, resting both hands on her stomach. Again she felt the pain, waves of pain. Oh shit. "My-my water broke" She murmured in pain and Bill immediately reacted. That she was in pain was a thing he really didn't like at all but that meant they would get a baby, now, well not now but soon, soon he would be able to hold his little one in his arms.  
He pulled her up into his arms and carried her inside, grabbing the bag she had packed for weeks now, and hurried to the fireplace. "Can you floo?" He asked worried when she started moaning in pain, but when she nodded he helped her into the Chimney and dropped some floo powder, she leaned forward and gave him a small kiss. Then she left for St. Mungos. After she disappeared Bill immediately jumped into the chimney himself and flooed after her, Hermione's bag swung over his shoulder. He wondered what she put all in this bag, it was rather large and heavy but not that he minded, at least she would really have everything then.  
At St Mungos Hermione was already waiting, one hand on her stomach the other one on her back, biting her lip furiously. Bill rested his arm on her hip and helped her walk up to the receptionist who sent them immediately to one of the other rooms and called a healer, Bill was scared, nervous, exited, hopeful after all he would be father soon.

"Bill" Hermione's voice was weak, a whisper. "Give him to me" she mumbled and he kneed down next to her, placing the tiny baby onto her chest and she carefully wrapped her arms around the little thing.  
"He is so beautiful, just like his daddy" Hermione smiled up at Bill and he doubt he had ever seen her as happy as she was now.  
In that moment Bill couldn't even think about him being the worst father for giving an innocent child his lycanthropy, all he was thinking about was how happy he was, how happy Hermione looked and that she gave birth to the most wonderful little boy in the entire world.  
"I love you, both of you!" He said and ran a hand through Hermione's hair.  
"I love you more" smiling she looked from the baby in her arms to Bill. "Take him please" she mumbled weakly, she would really have to rest now, so he carefully took the baby back into his arm and when the tiny hand wrapped around his finger, which looked like a giant finger in this tiny Hand, he was the happiest man alive at least for now and he knew he would do everything to be the best father he could be because that's what his little one deserved.


	34. Loving yourself, like I love you

"I don't know where he is Ginny, he told me he'd be at yours" Hermione let herself drop on the couch desperate, she took little Noah on his lap and ran her fingers through his hair, he was so big already, oh well as big as a 2 year old baby could be. "I am worried, why would he lie to me?" Hermione asked and Ginny stroked her back.  
"He maybe... he wanted to come and something got into his way?" Hermione snorted, since weeks he was odd, actually since Noah was born he was…different. He was gone for hours and came back not talking to her, locking himself in the bathroom and they didn't have sex, what was odd cause they used to have sex a lot. It was all…odd, his whole behavior.  
"I want to know where he is and why he is so odd, you know he is weird" Hermione pouted and Ginny nodded.  
"Yeah I know, if you want to I watch out for our little Noah and you can go and look for Bill?" Ginny offered and Hermione nodded, that was probably a good idea. So she placed Noah on Ginny's lap, promised she'd be back in about two hours if she found Bill in that time or not.  
Starting at his work, Hermione flooed over to the ministry, walking right into his office and being not really surprised to not find him there, but a memo. She knew she shouldn't read it but hell she needed to know what was going on. She needed to know why Bill was so weird, so she opened the memo, it was just a time and a date and a location, Uh that was right now.  
Okay looks like she was going to find him after all. She looked at the memo a moment longer, should she go? What if he was with another women? What if he- well she didn't really know, but she had to know because he just didn't talk to her which was rather frustrating, so she took the memo with her and apparated to the empty factory hall. It was scary and for a moment she just wanted to leave again but then she would never find out what Bill was hiding from her and why!  
She was a Gryffindor after all, so she took her freaking courage und entered the hall.  
"B-bill?" She asked quietly and still her voice echoed through the empty room. She walked further in, lighting her wand to have at least some light. The room was empty, so she walked through it and opened another door, there was a staircase, looks like a cellar and there were sounds, someone yelling, a scream. Shit, that was Bill!  
Hermione ran down the stairs, almost falling but she grabbed the handle and could steady herself then she continued to run down the stairs and followed the sounds, it sounded bad and Bill screaming in pain made her angry and her heart ache, whoever hurt him would pay, she knew that.  
Hermione busted into one of the rooms in the cellar and stared a moment, Bill was kneeling on the ground whimpering in pain. His shirt was ripped, blood was running down his back like someone cut deep into his back over and over again.  
"What on earth! Bill!" Hermione ran over to him, she kneed down, running her hand over his wounded back, blood was streaming down, running along his back and dropping on the cold floor, Bill flinched when Hermione's fingers made contact with his ripped skin.  
"Oh god!" She removed her hand immediately and looked around desperately, trying to get anything to help him, anything to make his pain less. She turned to the man in the shadows.  
"I am going to kill you! HOW DO YOU DARE HURT HIM LIKE THIS?" She had raised her wand pointing at the left man's face, before turning to the one on the right.  
"Well I am sorry Miss but your husband came here on his own, he knew it would hurt and he still agreed, we have a contract"  
"YOU HAVE A…WHAT?!" She turned back to Bill, he was still sitting not able to stand up. "Bill what on earth?" She hurried back to him and kneed down. "Why would you let them do this? What is all this about?"  
"They said it would cure me" Bills voice was nothing more than a whisper and this whisper broke Hermione's heart.  
"Cure?" She had no idea what he was talking about.  
"I came here for month after month and they made me show my…well unpleasant side"  
"You don't have an unpleas-"  
"-the wolf in me!" He interrupted and Hermione wanted to say something again but Bill was quicker.  
"And when that side showed, they hurt me, it was supposed to get it out of me, so it would never happen again and I am going to continue till it stops, till I am not the monster anymore that I am now, till I can be the best father and husband I can, till I am good enough for you!" He sounded desperate and Hermione kneed down next to him. She had never seen Bill like this, in tears. She raised her hand and rested it on his bloody cheek, she really didn't want to know where else he was bleeding and what they did to make him look this awful this broken, leaning forward and resting her forehead against his.  
"Don't do this to yourself, to us" She said and left her eyes closed, feeling his tears run along her fingers resting on his cheek.  
"You're the most wonderful father and husband ever seen, you could ask anybody, ask your son, he adores you, he would do anything just to be like you, and I love you, every part of you, including the wolfish one"  
"I am not good for you" He sounded bitter repeating himself desperately wanting her to understand, but Hermione shook her head.  
"Even if that would be true, I don't care! I love you and I will always love you and you say you don't want to hurt me anymore? Than stop this, stop hating yourself for what you are and start loving yourself the way I do!" She moved even closer and took his hand, resting it over his heart, her hand on top of his.  
"Because of what you are in here"

_**/Fin!**_

_So this is the end of my Bill Hermione Story and let's tell you it is a good feeling cause lately I had been so bad with writing and was not motivated and had lots of trouble at Uni and then I had ideas for other stories and well there are already a few new ones I am working on, of course my Scorose (which I already started posting and going to finish too, the only question is when xD)_  
_So now that I am done with this one I want to thank everyone who took the time to read it or read parts of it or whatever. Even more I want to thank people who likes, followed it or even me as an Author (well that sounds weird, me an author xD) and of course those who reviewed, I am so thankful for all of that!_  
_I love you so much and hope you enjoyed this story and will like my other stories as well! _

_x batakiii_


End file.
